Apprentis : First
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Il avait tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir. Une femme, trois enfants, des amis toujours prêts à le soutenir et un travail qui lui plaisait. Le seul bémol ? Il ne vieillissait pas et il pouvait ressusciter à volonté quand il mourrait. Pourquoi ? il ne savait pas et était bien décidé à trouver ses réponses. Et qui de mieux que La Mort lui-même pourrait les lui apporter ?
1. Introduction

_Salut à tous !_

 _Alors ceci est l'introduction d'une série d'histoires que j'espère pouvoir faire._

 _Cette introduction explique simplement sur qui va porter cette série et me permet de présenter le personnage principal le plus récurent qui apparaîtra au mois une fois dans chaque fiction._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai cette idée de fictions multiverses liées entre elles par une même constante depuis un certain temps et j'ai enfin fait le premier pas._

 _L'histoire de First, étant le fil conducteur, ne sera pas par chapitres mais plus par série de « tranche de vie » séparés en deux ou trois parties._

 _Voilà..._

 _Je crois que c'est tout._

 _Pour le disclaimer : tout est à JKR et je me suis basée sur Les annales du Disque-Monde de Terry Pratchett pour le personnage de La Mort._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Introduction : Fils de la Mort

.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et poussa un soupir avant de lever sa baguette et de se mettre au travail, réappliquant les glamours qu'il devait porter tous les jours depuis maintenant vingt et un ans. Il utiliserait bien une potion pour se vieillir mais même ces potions avaient leurs limites et elles pouvaient devenir toxiques s'il les utilisait trop souvent. Le seul avantage de sa condition, c'était qu'il était devenu un expert dans le brassage de ce type particulier de potions. Rogue devait se retourner dans sa tombe à cette pensée.

Il se regarda de nouveau pour vérifier que tout était bon et qu'il ressemblait bien à un homme de trente neuf ans et non plus à un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il hocha la tête, satisfait de son image avant de déverrouiller la porte et de sortir.

Comme d'habitude, il était levé avant le soleil et avant sa femme. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que serait sa réaction si elle savait pour son problème. Il l'aimait, de tout son cœur, ou du moins autant qu'il le pouvait avec son peu de compréhension des sentiments, mais parfois elle était un peu trop enflammée pour lui. Il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il préférerait devoir affronter Voldemort plutôt qu'elle. Madame Pomfresh lui faisait étrangement exactement le même effet. Et il ne parlait même pas d'Hermione. Les femmes étaient terrifiantes.

Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel Ginny dormait et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller. Elle se tourna en grommelant, le faisant sourire doucement avant qu'il ne la secoue un peu plus fermement en disant :

_ Ginny, debout. On est le premier Septembre.

_ Je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir Harry ou je te jette un sort.

_ Tu pourras dormir quand les valises des enfants seront prêtes et qu'on les aura mis dans le train pour Poudlard, répliqua-t-il.

Il était étrangement habitué aux menaces de morts de sa femme depuis longtemps. Elle finit par se lever en grommelant encore plus et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il eut un sourire amusé avant de sortir et de descendre à l'étage inférieur, il devait encore réveiller les trois terreurs.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry observa le train partir avec ses trois enfants à bord et soupira doucement.

_ Et voilà, ils sont partis.

_ Il reviendront pour les vacances, dit gentiment Ginny.

_ Oui.

Il sourit à sa femme avant de l'embrasser et de dire :

_ Je dois aller travailler, on se revoit ce soir.

_ Hum... À ce soir.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui avait fini de dire au revoir à Hermione et ils transplanèrent au ministère pour leur travail en tant qu'Aurors. Hermione rejoignit Ginny et proposa :

_ Tu veux venir à la maison ?

_ D'accord.

Elle transplanèrent à leur tour et arrivèrent à l'appartement dans lequel Hermione et Ron vivaient ensemble avec leurs deux enfants. La brune avait remarqué l'air préoccupé de sa belle-sœur car elle posa une tasse de thé chaud devant elle et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ginny... Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu peux me parler tu sais.

La rousse soupira avant de dire :

_ C'est Harry... Il m'inquiète.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il dit qu'il fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires mais quand j'ai demandé à son patron pourquoi il le faisait travailler plus, il m'a dit que Harry partait toujours à dix-neuf heures, or il ne rentre qu'à vingt-deux heures passées...

_ Tu penses... Tu penses qu'il te trompe ?

_ Hein ? Non ! Hermione, c'est Harry. Il n'est pas du genre à faire ça, tu le sais bien. Je me demandes juste qu'est-ce qu'il cache et pourquoi il ne pense pas pouvoir me faire confiance avec ça...

_ Tu veux que je dises à Ron de lui parler ?

_ Ron ? Tu plaisante, il n'a pas assez de discrétion pour ça. Non... Je lui parlerais ce soir. Les enfants ne sont pas là, donc même si on se dispute, ça ne sera pas trop grave.

_ D'accord. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

_ Moi aussi. Mais ça fait quatre mois que ça dure et ça commence à vraiment m'inquiéter.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elles changèrent de sujet de conversation et passèrent la journée ensemble. Hermione avait un jour de congé de son travail en tant qu'avocate et Ginny pouvait travailler sur ses articles pour le Chicaneur chez elle.

.

-sSs-

.

Il faisait nuit, mais il s'en fichait, il utilisait sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Il devait la trouver, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il l'avait laissée là, la forêt avait grandi depuis, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la trouver un jour et cela le désespérait un peu. Il marchait encore et encore aux alentours de la clairière qui avait autrefois accueilli Aragog et sa famille. Il avait croisé quelques araignées lors de ses recherches mais après qu'il en ait tué cinq, elles avaient appris à le laisser tranquille.

Elle devait être ici, il devait la trouver, qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait. Il avait tout son temps après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait déduis de sa situation.

.

-sSs-

.

Ginny essayait de dormir mais n'y arrivait pas, il était plus de minuit et il n'était toujours pas là. C'était encore plus tard que les fois précédentes. Elle devait vraiment lui parler.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas légers dans le couloirs et fit semblant de dormir alors que la porte s'ouvrait en silence. Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle et il lui caressa doucement la joue avec le dos de la main avant de s'éloigner et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit après quelque minutes et se coucha à côté d'elle en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et se blotti contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front en murmurant :

_ Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et s'endormit avec lui.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle se réveilla seule dans le lit comme bien souvent. Harry n'avait jamais été un lève-tôt à Poudlard, mais depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il semblait avoir prit l'habitude de se lever au moins une heure avant elle. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de faire ses ablutions matinales avant de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Tout était déjà sur la table mais son mari n'était nul part en vue. Elle savait qu'il ne travaillait pas de la journée donc il devait forcément être à la maison quelque part.

Elle mangea rapidement avant de partir à sa recherche. Ils vivaient dans l'un des manoirs de la famille Potter. Il n'était certes pas aussi grand que celui des Malefoy ou d'une autre famille de sang-pur dans ce genre, mais il y avait de la place pour eux, leurs trois enfants, Teddy quand il venait et aussi le reste de la famille Weasley pouvait y dormir quand ils venaient leur rendre visite.

Elle finit par le trouver dans l'une des pièces inutilisées qui était pourtant étonnamment propre. La pièce était vide de tout mobilier mais il y avait un tapis moelleux au sol. Harry était assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce, de côté à la porte, et il avait les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le haut. Il portait juste un T-shirt gris un peu grand pour lui et un pantalon de coton.

Elle l'observa un moment en s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte. Il respirait doucement et était clairement dans un état méditatif.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et s'étirer. Elle sourit encore avant de s'avancer en silence dans la pièce.

_ Harry.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle avant de se lever avec l'air d'un enfant prit la main dans le bocal à cookie vide. Elle sourit encore, amusée par le rougissement de ses joues.

_ Ginny. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Quelques minutes. Tu peux méditer tu sais, je n'ai rien contre ça.

Il se frotta la nuque avec la main avec un sourire en coin avant de demander :

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Oh.

_ Peut-être que j'aurais mieux dormi si une certaine personne n'était pas rentrée aussi tard.

Il se tendit visiblement et la regarda avec précaution avant de dire :

_ Désolé, j'essayerais de rentrer plus tôt la prochaine fois.

_ Pourquoi pas à l'heure où tu termines réellement ton travail ? Je sais que tu ne fais pas d'heures supplémentaires.

Elle s'attendait à toutes sortes de réactions, qu'ils mente encore ou qu'il cherche à fuir la conversation, mais il se contenta de soupirer en baissant la tête avant de la relever en lui jetant un regard suppliant :

_ Ginny... Je suis désolé d'avoir menti. C'est juste que... Qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois finir et je dois le faire moi-même.

_ Quoi Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, se radoucit-elle.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de répondre avec un air désolé :

_ Je ne peux... Veux pas en parler. Une fois que j'aurais fini, tout reviendra à la normal.

Enfin, il espérait. Il devait trouver ses réponses.

Ginny hésita, mais devant l'expression de son mari, elle céda et hocha la tête. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui en parlerait quand il aura fini. Et puis, avec le don qu'il avait pour s'attirer des ennuis, ça ne semblait pas si surprenant.

.

-sSs-

.

Où est-ce qu'elle était ?

Il savait qu'il l'avait laissée là.

Mais où ?

Il en avait besoin. C'était sûrement le seul moyen d'obtenir ses réponses.

Il fouilla encore le sol près d'un arbre, retirant les feuilles mortes, la mousse et la terre à sa recherche.

Il sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas non loin de lui et se hâta de se couvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il savait que James était déçu de ne pas encore y avoir le droit, mais elle lui était bien trop utile pour qu'il la laisse à son fils pour qu'il puisse faire des bêtises à l'école.

_ Bonjour Harry.

Il se retourna, surpris par la voix, mais moins par le fait qu'elle puisse le voir.

_ Bonjour Luna. Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Poudlard.

_ Hum... Hum... Les nargoles m'ont guidée ici. Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de Joncheruines autour de toi, ils semblent bien t'aimer.

_ Oui... Probablement, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment.

_ Hum... Hum... Tu devrais l'appeler tu sais.

_ L'appeler ?

_ Oui. Elle est a toi, tu es le Maître, donc appelle-la, elle répondra.

Il fronça les sourcils. Luna était toujours un peu difficile à comprendre, mais là, il pensait savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cependant, comment pouvait-il l'appeler ? Est-ce qu'il devait dire quelque chose ? Ou juste y penser ?

Il ferma les yeux et tendit la main gauche, paume vers le haut, décidant d'essayer. Il se concentra sur son envie de la récupérer, de l'avoir dans sa main. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, et quand il allait renoncer et essayer autre chose, il sentit quelque chose dans l'air se modifier. Il y eut un très léger « pop » et il sentit un poids dans sa main.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit là. Il l'avait trouvée. Il l'avait récupérée !

Il leva la tête pour remercier Luna, mais elle avait disparu. Il sourit néanmoins, il l'avait de nouveau en sa possession. Il allait enfin pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Enfin, si son hypothèse était bonne, bien entendu.

.

-sSs-

.

Il regarda le petit cottage au milieu de nul part en pleine campagne et hocha la tête. Il l'avait acheté au cas où il aurait des ennuis et devrait se cacher, que se soit avec ou sans sa famille. Personne ne viendra le déranger ici. Il avait réussi à s'arranger avec les gobelins (après leur avoir présenté ses excuses, les avoir remboursé pour les dégâts causés par le dragon et leur avoir remis définitivement l'épée de Gryffondor et un médaillon fait par des gobelins trouvé dans son coffre.) pour qu'ils lui mettent des protections maximales et que l'adresse n'apparaisse pas dans son dossier. Avec la fortune des Black, des Potter et le coffre contenant uniquement les dons qu'on lui avait fait par le passé et qu'on lui faisait toujours de temps en temps, étant un héros, beaucoup l'avaient couché sur leur testament, il avait largement de quoi payer les frais pour son refuge.

Il entra et passa à côté de la grande pièce à vivre (cuisine, salon, salle à manger) pour aller directement dans une salle vide qu'il réservait pour sa méditation ou pour s'entraîner. Il se plaça au centre et sortit les deux morceaux de pierre de sa poche. Il prit une inspiration et les tourna trois fois dans sa main.

Il savait que la pierre pouvait invoquer les morts d'une certaine manière. Donc, logiquement, elle pouvait aussi invoquer La Mort lui-même, son créateur. C'était sa théorie.

Et il avait raison. Devant lui apparu une grande figure d'au moins deux mètres, vêtue d'une robe tissée de noirceur absolue, un sablier pendant à sa ceinture et tenant une faux dans sa main. Une main tout en os, comme le reste du corps visible, la seule couleur étant les deux lueurs bleues flamboyant dans ses orbites.

QUI ES-TU ET POURQUOI M'AS-TU INVOQUÉ ?

Sa voix était étrange, c'était comme si elle s'imprimait directement dans son cerveau sans passer par ses oreilles. Mais après tout, c'était La Mort qui parlait, donc ça paraissait logique.

_ Je suis Hadrian Jameson Potter. J'ai rassemblé les reliques sans le faire exprès. Je voulais savoir si elles avaient un effet quelconque sur moi.

LES RELIQUES... AH OUI, ÇA. NON, ELLES N'ONT PAS D'EFFET SPÉCIAL SUR LES HUMAINS. COMME SI JE POUVAIS LAISSER QUI QUE CE SOIT ÊTRE MON MAÎTRE.

_ Dans ce cas... Comment cela se fait-il que je ne vieillisse pas et qu'à chaque fois que je meurs, j'ai le choix entre rester mort et revenir ?

L'être sembla l'étudier, puis comprendre quelque chose. Même si c'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait étant donné qu'il était un squelette et souriait tout le temps.

HADRIAN POTTER, TU DIS. TU ES LE DESCENDANT D'IGNOTUS.

_ Ignotus Peverell oui.

DANS CE CAS, TU DOIS ÊTRE L'UN DE MES... DESCENDANTS DIRIONS-NOUS.

_ Comment ça ?

VOIS-TU, IGNOTUS A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ MON PRÉFÉRÉ. ALORS LORSQUE JE ME SUIS RENDU COMPTES QUE DANS CERTAINS UNIVERS, SA LIGNÉE ALLAIT DISPARAÎTRE CAR JAMES ET LILY POTTER NE POUVAIENT PAS AVOIR D'ENFANT, JAMES ETANT LE DERNIER DESCENDANT D'IGNOTUS ET LILY L'UNE DE CEUX DE CADMUS, JE LEUR AI PROPOSÉ UN PACTE. JE LEUR DONNAIS UN ENFANT, MAIS L'UN DES DEUX MOURRAIT AVANT QUE L'ENFANT NE VOIS SA DEUXIÈME ANNÉE. C'EST LA LOI DE L'ÉCHANGE ÉQUIVALENT, UNE VIE POUR UNE VIE. ILS ONT ACCEPTÉ DANS LA PLUPART DES UNIVERS OÙ ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS AVOIR D'ENFANT. MAIS L'ENFANT EN QUESTION ÉTANT MA CRÉATION GAGNERAIT DES POUVOIRS SPÉCIAUX ET SERAIT UN SEMI-IMMORTEL.

Harry observa l'être devant lui. Il avait du mal à croire à cette histoire. Mais La Mort n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Ses parents avaient fait un pacte pour l'avoir et ils en étaient tous les deux morts. Enfin... L'un des deux aurait pu survivre avec lui.

_ Donc... Je suis né grâce à vous.

OUI. ET COMME TU EXISTES GRÂCE À MOI, TU NE VIEILLIS PAS ET NE MEURS QUE SI TU LE VEUX VRAIMENT.

_ Je vois... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et il y en a d'autre comme moi ?

DANS D'AUTRES UNIVERS, OUI.

_ D'accord... Quels genres de pouvoirs j'ai gagné ?

HUM... VOUS AVEZ TOUS UN POUVOIR EN COMMUN. CELUI DE CRÉER DES PORTAILS ALLANT D'UN POINT À UN AUTRE. MAIS IL FAUT QUE TU AIS VU L'ENDROIT OÙ TU VEUX TE RENDRE QUE CE SOIT EN VRAI OU SUR DES IMAGES OU PAR LES YEUX D'UN AUTRE.

_ Donc c'était ça ce truc vert que j'ai utilisé l'autre jour... Je n'ai jamais réussi à le refaire, sûrement parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était... Et je suppose qu'il y a autre chose si on a un pouvoir en commun, c'est qu'on doit en avoir au moins un spécifique à chacun.

L'être sembla sourire, pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix dira-t-on, mais Harry avait cette impression.

EN EFFET, VOUS AVEZ TOUS UNE CAPACITÉ SPÉCIALE. MAIS ÇA, C'EST À TOI DE LA DÉCOUVRIR PAR TOI-MÊME. OH ! ET VOUS ÊTES TOUS TOTALEMENT INCAPABLE D'APPRENDRE CE QUE VOUS APPELEZ L'OCCLUMANCIE. VOTRE ESPRIT EST ADAPTE POUR POUVOIR S'ÉTENDRE PENDANT DES MILLÉNAIRES, DONC VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LE FERMER ET AINSI LIMITER SA CAPACITÉ À ENGRANGER DE NOUVELLES INFORMATIONS.

Il hocha la tête en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit La Mort. Il était sa création. Il était semi-immortel. Il pouvait faire des portails vers des endroits qu'il avait déjà vu, en théorie. Il avait une capacité spéciale propre à lui. Et il avait visiblement une incapacité chronique à apprendre l'Occlumancie.

Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de savoir enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait ou s'il était totalement dépassé et légèrement paniqué.

Il allait continuer à vivre alors que les autres, tous ses amis, sa famille allaient vieillir et mourir. Il allait se retrouver seul, pour l'éternité.

Il n'avait jamais cherché pour l'immortalité, ça ne l'avait même jamais intéressé. Il pensait qu'il allait juste épouser Ginny, avoir des enfants, vieillir avec eux et mourir entouré de ses petits enfants. Mais visiblement, il n'aurait pas cette vie dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

Qu'allait-il fait désormais ? Est-ce qu'il devait profiter de ce qu'il avait ou bien s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'il aimait pour s'épargner la douleur de les voir partir et leur survivre ?

Que devait-il faire ?

Il entendit un petit tapotement, comme des os contre du bois et remarqua que La Mort tapotait le manche de sa faux et semblait s'impatienter.

EST-CE QUE CE SERA TOUT, FILS ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Il haussa les épaules dans un bruit de cliquetis.

JE NE SAIS PAS. CE QUE TU VEUX. TU AS L'ÉTERNITÉ DEVANT TOI APRES TOUT.

Il soupira. Évidemment, l'être n'allait pas lui être d'une grande utilité pour ça. Il pouvait toujours être honnête avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny...

JE PEUX Y ALLER ?

_ Hein ? ah... Oui, bien sûr. Merci pour l'explication.

CE N'EST RIEN, FILS. N'HÉSITES PAS À M'APPELER. JE VEILLE SUR MES CRÉATIONS.

Il hocha la tête et le regarda disparaître. Il saisit la bourse sans fond à son cou et y mit la pierre avec sa cape et la baguette de Sureau. Il s'assit ensuite et commença à méditer pour calmer son esprit, même s'il savait maintenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à maîtriser l'Occlumancie, ces exercices lui permettaient d'organiser ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Et il lui arrivait aussi de travailler sur sa magie, la faisant circuler dans son corps et essayant de l'utiliser sans la canaliser avec sa baguette. Mais jusque maintenant, il n'était arrivé qu'à débloquer des serrures une fois sur deux et parfois faire flotter de petits objets, mais c'était déjà ça.

Et puis, désormais, il avait l'éternité pour apprendre non ?

.

-sSs-

.

Elle se demandait où il était. Il était presque vingt-trois heures. Il avait promis de rentrer tôt !

Elle entendit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se tourna pour voir Harry entrer. Il croisa son regard avant de se détourner et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit et alluma la lumière, s'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompait.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle s'empêcha de dire ce qu'elle voulait en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

_ Harry ? Ça va ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas.

_ Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu dois finir ?

_ Oui... J'ai fini.

_ Tu as fini ?

Il hocha la tête en s'asseyant dans le lit et en la prenant dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et demanda :

_ Donc tu vas arrêter d'être toujours absent ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

_ Je ne veux pas en parler... Pas ce soir.

_ Très bien.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'allongèrent pour dormir, éteignant les lumières.

.

-sSs-

.

Il échangea un regard avec Ron avant de faire signe à son équipe d'avancer. Ils encerclaient un entrepôt où se trouvait une organisation criminelle qu'ils traquaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Ce soir, c'était l'assaut le plus important, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir attraper les leaders du groupe.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence, encerclant le bâtiment et couvrant les différentes issues. Les barrières anti-transplanage et anti-portkey étaient déjà en place autour de la zone et ils avaient une équipe de soutient qui attendait non loin pour leur venir en aide s'ils avaient besoin de renforts.

Ils entrèrent et surprirent l'ennemi qui mit quelques secondes à réagir. Ces quelques secondes leur permirent d'en stupefixier quatre avant que les autres ne sortent leurs baguettes et ne commencent à contre-attaquer.

Harry s'engagea dans un duel contre plusieurs adversaires. Il avait l'habitude maintenant et n'avait pas vraiment peur de se faire tuer, il savait qu'il pourrait revenir. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout lors de ce genre de raid, c'était de se faire tuer devant ses coéquipiers, il ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient en le voyant mourir puis revenir à la vie comme si de rien n'était et il ne se sentait pas vraiment de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert deux mois plus tôt.

La bataille continua quelques minutes, mais ils gagnaient facilement et bientôt il ne resta plus que un adversaire qui dans un acte désespéré lança un AK dans sa direction. Il était trop occupé à immobiliser un autre homme pour le remarquer et se retourna seulement en entendant Ron crier son nom. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la couleur du sort avant qu'il ne le heurt.

.

Tout était blanc autour de lui et il pouvait clairement voir la gare de King Cross.

_ Et merde...

Il était mort devant témoin, il allait avoir des ennuis. Il soupira avant de se concentrer et revenir.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Ron, les larmes aux yeux, penché au-dessus de lui. La surprise qui apparu sur le visage du rouquin aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'était pas dans une situation aussi délicate.

_ Harry !

_ Ron !

D'accord, peut-être pas la meilleur réponse à faire...

Il se redressa en position assise et vit les regards surpris, incrédules et un peu terrifiés de ses coéquipiers.

_ Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à un AK ?

_ Harry ! Ce n'est pas une question de survivre là ! Tu étais clairement mort pour plusieurs secondes ! Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton apparence ?

_ Hein ? Mon appa...

Il se figea et attrapa sa baguette pour faire apparaître un miroir devant lui. Il grogna. Comme il était mort, sa magie avait temporairement cessé de fonctionner et ses glamours avaient donc disparus.

Génial...

Il regarda Ron et les autres avant de dire :

_ Vous avez envoyez les prisonniers au ministère et sécurisé la zone ?

Ron fut clairement déconcerté par les questions, mais se décida à suivre son ami. Le travail avant tout...

_ Oui, tout est bon. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer Harry ? Ce n'est pas normal, même pour toi.

_ Ron, tu te rappels à la bataille de Poudlard ? Je me suis prit un AK là-bas aussi. Ce n'est pas bien différent maintenant, ce sort n'a juste quasiment aucun effet sur moi. Il me fait juste perdre connaissance brièvement.

_ Mais... je suis pourtant presque sûr que tu n'avais pas de pouls.

_ Il arrive que le corps se mette dans un état où le pouls est presque impossible à saisir.

Il pouvait voir le doute sur le visage de son ami et se sentit un peu coupable pour lui mentir, mais c'était surtout les autres qu'il voulait convaincre de son histoire, et ça semblait marcher. Ron finit par hocher la tête et demanda :

_ Et ton apparence ? On dirait que tu n'as pas plus de dix-sept ans !

_ Tu sais que les sorciers vieillissent plus lentement. Visiblement, moi c'est encore plus lent que la normal. J'utilise des glamours pour éviter de mettre Ginny ou d'autres mal à l'aise...

Il fit un sourire coupable et Ron sembla totalement soulagé. Les autres membres de l'équipe semblèrent aussi le croire et il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Bon, maintenant, s'assurer qu'ils ne moufteraient pas trop.

_ Si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler... je n'ai pas envie que ça remonte au département des mystères et qu'ils se mettent en tête de me découper en morceaux pour découvrir pourquoi je suis anormal...

_ Bien sûr Harry.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Personne au bureau des Aurors n'aimait beaucoup les langues de plomb à cause de leurs expériences et parce qu'ils gardaient toujours leurs découvertes pour eux.

Harry leur fit un petit sourire en remerciement et réapplica ses glamours.

Ils s'en allèrent ensuite pour rendre leur rapport, chacun évitent soigneusement de signaler l'incident.

Il avait eu chaud.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le salon du manoir, Harry en face des autres. Ron avait quand même insisté pour qu'il dise tout à Ginny et Hermione et il avait accepté.

Mais ce qu'il leur raconta n'était pas ce qui s'était passé lors de l'assaut. Il leur rapporta ses découvertes par rapport à ce qu'il était, ses origines et ce qu'il avait fait durant les dernières années.

Ils l'écoutèrent jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre et il leur en fut reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'il se tut, il y eut un instant de silence avant que Ginny ne dise :

_ Alors c'était ça que te préoccupait tout ce temps ? Le fait que tu ne vieillisses pas, que tu ne meurs pas...

_ Oui.

_ Et tu es... commença Hermione. Désolée, mais je vois mal comment tu pourrais être le fils de La Mort...

_ Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Il pourra confirmer.

Elle pâlit un peu et secoua la tête.

_ Non, c'est bon. Je te crois. C'est juste que c'est...

_ Totalement surréel, même pour moi, je sais.

_ Et il n'y a pas un moyen pour annuler ça ? demanda Ron.

_ Je suis né comme ça. Je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à faire.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence et Harry remarqua les yeux au bord des larmes de Ginny et baissa la tête, se sentant horriblement coupable.

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Ne t'excuse pas Harry, répliqua Ginny. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que ça doit être plus dur pour toi que pour nous... Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire comme si de rien n'était en sachant que l'image que j'ai de toi tous les jours est un glamour cachant le fait que tu ne vieillis pas. Je t'aime, tu le sais et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire...

Il soupira mais hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je préférerais ne rien dire aux enfants pour l'instant.

Elle hocha la tête et le silence retomba.

.

-sSs-

.

Ginny et lui dormait dans des chambres séparées et ne se voyaient presque plus, mis à part pendant les repas. Hermione et Ron prenaient les choses peut-être un peu mieux, mais ça devait être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à vivre avec lui. Il travaillait toujours avec Ron et ses équipiers, même si ceux-la l'observait parfois du coin de l'œil, sûrement pour voir s'il allait tout d'un coup mourir ou quelque chose dans le genre. L'ambiance n'était plus vraiment la même. Ils travaillaient toujours bien ensemble, mais lors des raids, ils étaient plus distants.

Les enfants ne rentrèrent pas pour noël, ce qui était rare. Une lettre de Lily lui apprit que Ginny le leur avait demander, utilisant une excuse bidon comme quoi ils avaient tous les deux trop de travaille cette année et qu'ils ne pourraient donc pas être présents pour les fêtes. C'était une excuse comme un autre.

.

-sSs-

.

Les gens murmuraient sur son passage alors qu'il se rendait à son bureau dans son département. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Ils étaient en Mai, Ginny ne lui parlait plus du tout et il utilisait tout son temps libre pour méditer et s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette. Il avait aussi réussi à maîtriser ses portails, désormais il pouvait en faire un pour aller d'un point A à un point B avec juste un mouvement de la main.

Ron arriva rapidement devant son bureau et son air nerveux et inquiet lui dirent qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose.

_ Harry, il faut que tu t'en ailles, tout de suite. Quelqu'un a parlé et il y a des langues de plomb qui essayent d'obtenir l'autorisation de t'emmener avec eux, pour ton propre bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Rendall pourra les empêcher de passer.

_ Merci de l'info Ron. J'y vais tout de suite. Tu peux prévenir Ginny et Hermione ?

Son ami hocha la tête et Harry se hâta de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Mais lorsqu'il les atteignit, ils s'ouvrirent sur un groupe de langues de plomb accompagné de son chef de département. Il se figea, alors que l'un des hommes disait :

_ Ah ! Pile la personne que l'on est venu chercher. Monsieur Potter, nous avons été informés d'un fait assez surprenant à votre sujet et l'on voudrait s'assurer que ces anomalies ne sont pas un danger pour vous ou pour votre entourage. Si vous vouliez bien nous suivre.

_ Il est hors de question que je devienne votre rat de laboratoire. Mes anomalies et moi, on se débrouille très bien tout seuls, merci bien.

_ Voyons, ne soyez pas aussi difficile. Nous n'allons pas vous transformer en rat de laboratoire, juste faire quelques tests totalement innocents.

_ Non. C'est ma vie, ça ne vous concerne en rien. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Il réagit avant que la femme sur la droite du parleur ne puisse terminer de sortir sa baguette et envoya une vague de magie dans le bouton de l'ascenseur pour le forcer à se refermer et redescendre au plus profond du ministère. Il monta dans l'autre et appuya sur le bouton pour l'atrium.

Heureusement pour lui, cet ascenseur était vide, il le mit en pane entre deux étages et se concentra sur son cottage avant d'ouvrir un portail et de disparaître.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry soupira en se laissant aller sur le canapé, ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté le ministère. Hermione lui avait envoyé un patronus pour lui dire que les langues de plomb avaient obtenus un avis de recherche sur lui et que le manoir ainsi que l'appartement de ses amis étaient surveillés en permanence. La nouvelle de sa condition avait bien entendu atteint les oreilles des journalistes et ça faisait désormais la Une. On se demandait s'il était un danger pour la société et on ressortait de vieux dossiers datant de sa cinquième année.

Il était cependant rassuré de savoir ses enfants encore à Poudlard où ils étaient protégés. Mais rien ne lui disait que les langues de plombs n'essayeraient pas d'aller les chercher pour voir s'ils avaient les mêmes anomalies que lui. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, il avait vérifié avec La Mort, ils étaient tout ce qu'on pouvait faire de plus normal.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

Si seulement il connaissait sa capacité spéciale...

.

-sSs-

.

Il observa la porte noire devant lui. Il ne connaissait pas sa capacité. Mais il savait que sa fille était derrière cette porte, ils la lui avaient prise.

Il serra sa baguette dans son poing et ouvrit la porte, entrant dans le département des mystères. Il bloqua la porte pour qu'elle reste ouverte et lança un sort de localisation sur le bracelet qu'il avait offert à sa petite Lily pour Noël. Il ouvrit la troisième porte sur sa droite et tomba sur une sorte de laboratoire avec des cages. Dans les cages, il pouvait voir des chimères et quelques humains. Et au centre, il y avait une équipe de sorciers et sorcière rassemblés autour d'une table sur laquelle se trouvait une jeune adolescente aux cheveux flamboyants. Les scientifiques se tournèrent vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et Lily le vit aussi :

_ Papa !

_ Relâchez-la immédiatement ou je vous jure que je vous massacre tous.

_ Voyons monsieur Potter, nous ne faisons rien de mal, tenta une femme en cachant un objet tranchant dans son dos.

_ Papa sauve-moi ! S'il te plaît.

_ Relâchez-la.

Son ton et ses yeux étaient glaciales, faisant frémir les langues de plomb. L'un d'eux, un jeune qui venait d'arriver tendit la main vers les liens maintenant Lily sur la table, mais la femme l'interrompit.

_ Si nous la relâchons, vous accepterez de rester pour des examens ?

_ Si vous la relâchez, vous n'aurez pas besoin de reconstruire tout votre département après que j'en ai fini avec vous.

_ Nous sommes des scientifiques, il faut que vous compreniez que nos recherches sont très importantes pour le monde sorcier.

Harry leva sa baguette tout en finissant d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour libérer sa fille et les cinq autres sortirent leur propre baguette.

_ Lily, cours.

La jeune fille se mit à courir vers lui alors qu'il lançait un flash de lumière pour éblouir les autres. Il sentit Lily attraper sa jambe. Il ouvrit un portail en se concentrant sur le manoir et la poussa dedans alors que les autres se reprenaient et attaquaient.

.

-sSs-

.

Il avait mal partout et avait l'esprit embrumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il se souvenait être allé au département des mystères pour sauver Lily, puis plus rien.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Déjà, il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux et confortable, probablement un lit.

Ensuite, il y avait une odeur familière dans l'air qu'il avait du mal à replacer. Puis, il se rendit compte que c'était de l'antiseptique.

Il était donc dans un hôpital.

_ Docteur ! John Do se réveille !

C'était une femme qui avait crié. Il se demandait de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Il entrouvrit les yeux et grogna à cause de la lumière. Il se força néanmoins à s'adapter et vit un plafond blanc avant de tourner la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et de constater qu'il était le seul patient dans la petite chambre. Une jeune femme était à côté de son lit et faisait signe à un homme qui venait d'entrer de s'approcher. Il devait être le docteur et elle devait être une infirmière...

Le docteur s'approcha et lui fit quelque examens pendant lesquels il se concentra pour réorganiser ses pensées et essayer de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Finalement, l'homme dit :

_ Très bien, jeune homme, il semblerait que vos blessures se soit parfaitement refermées. Vous êtes comme neuf.

_ Euh... merci. Où est-ce que je suis ?

_ Vous êtes à l'hôpital central d'Alice Springs. On vous a trouvé évanouis et gravement blessé non loin de l'allée marchande sorcière. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui vous ai arrivé ?

_ J'ai du mal à me souvenir. J'ai été attaqué... Puis après je ne sais plus vraiment. J'ai dû essayer de transplaner, mais je me suis visiblement égaré.

_ Il semblerait oui. Votre accent est d'ailleurs plus anglais que Australien.

_ Je viens d'Angleterre oui. Quel jour est-on ?

_ Nous sommes le 5 Août 1939. Vous avez été inconscient pour trois jours. Quel est votre nom ?

Il se figea. 1939 ? C'était impossible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir voyagé dans le passé ! Et dans moins d'un mois, la seconde guerre mondiale moldu commencerait totalement. Il se secoua et pensa rapidement à un nom à donner.

_ Hadrian Foster.

_ Votre age ?

_ Dix-huit ans.

_ Hum... Hum... Vous avez de la famille ?

_ Non. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an et je n'ai personne d'autre.

_ Je vois... Avez-vous un compte à Gringotts ?

Il hésita, son compte ne pouvait pas être à lui car il n'était pas encore né.

_ Je ne sais pas... Il faut que je vérifie.

_ On s'en occupera pour vous monsieur Foster. Reposez-vous, je reviendrais dans quelques heures pour un dernier examen et vous pourrez partir dès que vous aurez payé la facture.

_ D'accord.

Il les observa quitter la chambre et s'assit au bord du lit dès que la porte se referma. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama d'hôpital mais ils ne lui avaient pas retirer la bourse autour de son cou. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la pierre. La Mort apparut aussitôt devant lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans le passé ?

TU N'ES PAS DANS LE PASSÉE. IL SEMBLERAIT QU'ON AIT DÉCOUVERT TA CAPACITÉ. TU PEUX VOYAGER ENTRE LES DIMENSIONS. LORSQUE TU AS RÉUSSI À TE DÉBARRASSER DE CES HUMAINS, TU ÉTAIS BLESSE ET FATIGUE ET TU AS OUVERT UN PORTAIL SANS RÉFLÉCHIR SUR TA DESTINATION. IL T'A EMMENÉ ICI PAR ACCIDENT.

_ Vous voulez dire que... Que je peux voyager d'une dimension à une autre avec un portail ?

OUI.

Il réfléchit aux implications de cette révélation. Il pouvait changer de dimension...

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Lily ?

TA FAMILLE VA BIEN. APRES QUE TU AIS DÉTRUIT LA MOITIE DU DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES POUR DISPARAÎTRE TOTALEMENT PAR LA SUITE, LE MINISTÈRE A DÉCIDÉ QUE CE NE SERAIT PAS TRÈS PRUDENT DE S'EN PRENDRE DE NOUVEAU À EUX. CEPENDANT, TU ES UN CRIMINEL À LEURS YEUX ET ILS TE RECHERCHENT.

_ Tant mieux... Je me fiches bien d'être un criminel à leurs yeux, de toute façon, je ne suis même plus dans la bonne dimension. Comment je vais faire pour payer mes frais ici ? Je n'ai rien, juste ma baguette et les reliques. Je suis sûr que mes vêtements n'étaient même pas en assez bon état pour être réparés...

J'AI OUVERT UN COMPTE POUR TOI À TON ARRIVÉE ICI. QU'IMPORTE L'UNIVERS OÙ TU IRAS, TU Y AURAS ACCÈS.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête.

_ D'accord. Merci.

CE N'EST RIEN, FILS.

Il sourit doucement à l'appellation. Puis, il se souvint de ce que lui avait expliqué l'être en début d'année. Il n'était pas le seul. Il y en avait d'autres, dans d'autres dimensions. Et il avait la possibilité de les trouver. De tous les trouver ! Des gens comme lui.

_ Il y en a d'autres... Des enfants créés par vous. D'autres Apprentis.

OUI.

_ Je vais les trouver. Je vais devenir plus fort, apprendre tout ce que je peux sur la magie dans cet univers et j'irais les trouver.

Il n'était pas seul. Il avait maintenant un but. Quelque chose à faire de sa vie. Il avait trente-neuf ans, bientôt quarante, mais il ressemblait à un adolescent. Cependant, il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il pouvait trouver les autres.

COMME TU VEUX, HADRIAN. DONC TU SERAS LE PREMIER, C'EST ÇA ?

_ On dirait oui. Le premier Apprentis de La Mort, First.

La Mort ricana. Son fils allait très certainement lui apporter toute la distraction et l'amusement qu'il recherchait. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre impatiemment pour la suite.

.

* * *

.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

 _Chaque Apprenti aura sa propre histoire, sur elle-là je posterais tous les chapitres ayant un lien avec First, donc il peut arriver qu'on en retrouve un ici et dans une autre vu qu'il interagira avec les autres Apprentis au fil de ses voyages._

 _Ps. First apparaît dans le chapitre 9 de Mon Zombie bien aimé. Mais à ce moment là, il a déjà deux-cents ans._

.

 _À la prochaine._

 _Pilou._


	2. Guide du petit immortel

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Désolée pour le délais, mais comme je l'ai dis sur MZBA, j'avais e BAC blanc et donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire._

 _Et il y a aussi le fait que j'essaye de soigner cette série de fiction..._

 _Bref !_

 _._

Remarques _:_

 _._

 _Merci à tous pour vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

 _En tout, il y aura 10 apprentis. J'ai essayé de varier les univers et caractères bien entendu._

 _._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Le guide du petit immortel.

.

Hadrian observa la grille devant lui et la grande propriété qui s'étalait au-delà. Un chemin de gravier traversait un magnifique jardin jusqu'à un petit manoir de deux étages avec une petite tour sur le devant à côté de l'entrée principale. Il avait mis six ans à trouver cet endroit et il y était enfin, après tout ce temps ! Il avait vraiment eu du mal à trouver des indices et des renseignements fiables sur leur lieu de résidence, mais il avait finit par trouver. Même s'ils s'était parfois retrouvé dans des impasses assez étranges et parfois dangereuses (il se souvenait encore de la fois où il était entré sans faire exprès sur un territoire vampire, il avait eu du mal à s'enfuir et seuls ses portails l'avaient sauvé). Le bon point étant qu'il avait apprit de nouvelles choses et avait travaillé ses réflexes.

À son arrivée dans cet univers, il avait décidé d'apprendre le plus possible sur la magie, mais pour cela, il lui fallait un professeur, ou plutôt un mentor ou un maître. Le problème était qu'il ne vieillissait pas et qu'on finirait par lui poser des questions, et la dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas super bien passé et il refusait d'utiliser de nouveau des glamours en permanence. Donc, il était venu à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait apprendre sous la tutelle d'un immortel.

Or, il n'y en avait pas des masses, à vrai dire, il n'en existait que deux (Tom Riddle ne comptait pas, il avait peut-être 19 ans et avait peut-être déjà créé plusieurs Horcruxes, il restait un néophyte quand il s'agissait de la vie d'un semi-immortel.) Non, il lui fallait un immortel qui avait déjà de l'expérience et pourrait l'aider. C'est pour cela qu'il était venu ici. Et cette fois, il était sûr d'être à la bonne adresse. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause du panneau accroché à côté de la grille.

.

Résidence Flamel.

.

 _Nous n'acceptons pas_ :

Les visiteurs non annoncés

Les voleurs

Les demandeurs d'apprentissages

Les représentants d'une quelconque religion

Les percepteurs d'impôts

Les mages noirs ayant un ego sur-dimensionné et voulant devenir immortel

Les vendeurs de tapis

Les assassins de la guilde des Assassins

.

Si vous faites partis de la liste ci-dessus, veuillez partir.

Si non, tirez la chaîne pour sonner.

.

À côté du panneau se trouvait une petite chaîne avec une poignée qui pendait du mur. Le message était on ne peu plus accueillant à son goût. De toute façon, il était écrit en français et il ne parlait la langue que sommairement donc il pouvait facilement prétendre ne pas avoir réussi à lire ce qui était écrit. Il avança la main et tira sur la chaîne.

Un bruit de cloche se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit d'explosion et il vit dans la distance l'une des fenêtres de la tour s'ouvrir et laisser échapper de la fumée. Visiblement, il avait surpris l'un des deux habitants (voir les deux) en pleine expérience explosive et avait ainsi provoqué un faux mouvement qui avait créé une explosion. Il haussa les épaules et attendit patiemment.

Un homme sortit de la tour. Il avait une taille moyenne, une corpulence plutôt normal et les cheveux très courts. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait voir de détails, comme par exemple sa barbe récente mal rasée ou ses yeux extrêmement pâles qui le fixaient avec mauvaise humeur. Il portait une chemise qui avait du être blanche mais qui était noire de suie, sûrement à cause de l'explosion, un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir montant sous les genoux. Il s'arrêta devant l'entré et dit en français :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? Tu ne sais pas lire ? On n'accepte pas d'inconnus.

Hadrian grimaça légèrement, il comprenait à peine et l'accent de l'homme était encore pire que celui des autres français. Il devrait vraiment apprendre la langue... Il répondit en anglais avec un sourire contrit :

_ Je suis désolé monsieur Flamel, mais je ne comprends pas très bien le français. Mais je suis presque sûr que le mot « inconnu » n'est pas écrit sur le panneau.

L'homme l'observa attentivement avant de dire, en anglais :

_ Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Je m'appelle Hadrian, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me prendre pour apprenti.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je refuse de divulguer mes secrets au premier venu.

_ Je ne demande pas vos secrets, juste d'apprendre la magie avec vous.

L'homme eu un reniflement amusé avant de dire d'un ton sec :

_ Bien sûr ! Tout ceux qui sont venu ici, réclamant un apprentissage, ont essayé de nous voler la pierre ou nos secrets. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être différent petit.

Son sourcil gauche tiqua un peu sur le dernier mot. Il savait qu'il avait l'air jeune mais quand même ! Il avait 45 ans par Merlin ! Bon, d'accord, face à un immortel aussi expérimenté que Flamel, il devait être un gamin, mais c'était quand même énervant.

_ Si vous avez peur que j'essaye de voler votre caillou, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà immortel. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir et pas un autre. Les autres m'auraient posé des questions en voyant que je ne vieillis pas du tout.

_ On me l'a déjà raconté celle-là. Il va falloir trouver une meilleur excuse. Vas-t-en, tu es venu ici pour rien. Et n'essaye même pas de pénétrer la propriété, les protections ont plus de six siècles.

_ Je ne m'en irai pas.

_ Tu es persistant. Vas-t-en je te dis !

_ Non.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe devant les porte et croisa les jambes.

_ J'ai tout mon temps, j'attendrais ici jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez.

L'homme le regarda étrangement avant d'agiter vaguement la main dans sa direction en lui tournant le dos.

_ Comme tu veux gamin. Tu céderas avant moi.

Hadrian sourit avant de passer la bandoulière de son sac par dessus sa tête et de le poser sur ses jambes. Il en sortit un livre de runes pour débutant et commença à lire.

Et ainsi commença l'attente.

.

-sSs-

.

Hadrian soupira en reposant son livre de rune pour débutant. Il n'y comprendrait jamais rien à ça... Il n'était vraiment pas pour apprendre dans les livres, la pratique était beaucoup plus simple que la théorie pour lui. Il soupira encore et s'étira avant de jeter un regard vers le manoir. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait planté sa tente devant le portail et qu'il attendait. Ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème d'attendre, il était patient et savait qu'il avait tout son temps, mais il se demandait quand même si les Flamel allaient finir par lui donner sa chance.

Il détendit ses jambes devant lui et leva le visage vers le ciel en s'appuyant sur ses bras derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et profita du soleil qui était rare en ce moment. Il y avait une petite brise agréable et il ne faisait pas trop lourd ou chaud. C'était une belle journée.

Il se leva d'un bon, s'étira encore une fois avant de faire craquer ses phalanges. Et s'il essayait une nouvelle fois d'aller le plus loin possible ?

Il se concentra et un portail apparut à ses pieds. Il sauta dedans, réapparaissant dans les airs à dix mètres du sol. Il ouvrit aussitôt un second portail sous lui dans lequel il retomba avant de ressortir encore plus haut. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol et qu'il commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Il se laissa alors retomber en chute libre vers le sol, à l'horizontal, les bras écartés et un large sourire sur le visage. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et il pouvait voir le sol se rapprocher encore et encore à grande vitesse, mais l'adrénaline que la chute lui procurait le fit éclater de rire. Ce ne fut qu'à un mètre du sol qu'il se redressa rapidement en position accroupie et ouvrit un portail sur le sol par lequel il disparu pour bondir juste à côté dans les airs. Il atterrit souplement sur le sol et leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un cri.

Il avait un large sourire sur le visage et se sentait détendu. Il avait commencé à faire ça il y a un certain temps maintenant, mais c'était toujours aussi excitant de se laisser aller de cette manière en ayant toujours le risque de mourir s'il n'ouvrait pas le portail à temps.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et jeta un regard vers la propriété des Flamel. Il vit une femme aux cheveux argenté et au visage sans âge qui l'observait depuis la porte du manoir. Il leva la main pour la saluer avec un sourire amusé avant de laisser retomber son bras à côté de lui, étendu comme une étoile de mer.

C'était une belle journée pour sûr.

.

-sSs-

.

Pernelle observait le garçon à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine depuis un moment. Elle le vit arrêter de lire, ou plutôt d'essayer de lire car il était évident qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit dans son livre. Elle était intriguée par lui. Nicolas ne se souciait pas trop de lui car il pensait qu'il était juste venu pour la pierre, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Seulement son mari était têtu. Pour lui, il était hors de question de prendre un autre apprenti. Albus Dumbledore avait déjà eu du mal à obtenir quelques mois de formation dans sa jeunesse et même s'ils restaient en contact avec lui maintenant et avaient une relation cordiale, Nicolas, ce vieux grincheux, restait quand même réservé.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle aussi, elle avait vu défiler les sorciers et moldus et créatures magiques qui essayaient tous, chacun leur tour, d'obtenir leurs secrets et de leur voler leur pierre pour une raison ou une autre. Elle était tout aussi méfiante que lui envers les étrangers, mais elle faisait aussi confiance à son instinct. Et en ce moment, il lui disait que ce garçon était différent.

Elle leva un sourcil en le voyant se lever d'un bon et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit sauter en avant et disparaître brusquement. Il pouvait très bien avoir transplané mais elle le vit réapparaître une dizaine de mètre plus haut à travers un cercle vert qui disparut aussitôt pour être remplacé par un autre dans lequel il disparut aussi.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit pour le voir continuer de passer dans ce cercle vert pour aller de plus en plus haut. Elle se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire et se questionna sur la santé mental du garçon lorsqu'il se laissa soudainement tomber en chute libre en éclatant de rire.

N'avait-il donc aucun sens de self-préservation ? Ou était-il réellement immortel et s'en fichait de s'écraser au sol ?

Mais alors qu'il allait heurter le sol, un autre cercle apparut sur le sol et il réapparut juste à côté, atterrissant souplement sans problème. Il éclata encore de rire en se laissant tomber au sol et lorsqu'il tourna la tête et agita sa main dans sa direction comme pour la saluer avec un large sourire amusé, elle se contenta de retourner dans la maison.

Ce garçon était définitivement différent. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de... de... de portail ? Oui, de portail, auparavant. Elle devait parler à Nicolas. Elle entra dans le salon, puis ouvrit la porte menant directement à la tour. Son mari travaillait sur une pierre de polyjuice. Une fois placée sous la peau, elle devrait avoir les mêmes effets que la potion du même nom. Ceux de la pierre seraient permanent tant qu'elle serait en place.

C'était un défi complexe, mais un qu'il relevait avec joie.

Elle le trouva dans la salle de travail en train de travailler sur ses notes et frappa quelques coups légers sur le chambranle pour lui indiquer qu'elle était là. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant de demander :

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pas oublié l'heure du déjeuner ?

_ Non, Nicolas. Tu sais que je te l'aurais rappelé si tu avais oublié. Je suis venu te parler du garçon.

_ Il s'est enfin lassé ?

_ Non. Mais il a fait quelque chose d'étrange et très inhabituel. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de magie auparavant.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait qui puisse t'intriguer autant ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et lui transmit le souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Nicolas eut un air pensif avant de déclarer :

_ D'accord... Peut-être qu'on pourrait écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Elle sourit devant la capitulation sommaire de son mari avant de l'entraîner vers le jeune garçon.

.

-sSs-

.

Il buvait à sa bouteille d'eau lorsqu'il vit le couple sortir de la tour et se diriger vers lui. Il eut un sourire en coin et posa sa bouteille avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers les grilles. Il s'assit en tailleur devant elle et attendit qu'ils s'arrêtent face à lui et qu'ils prennent la parole, ce que Pernelle fit quasiment aussitôt :

_ On a décidé d'écouter ce que tu avais à dire.

_ D'accord.

_ Donc parle, pourquoi es-tu ici et pourquoi crois-tu qu'on devrait te prendre comme apprenti ? demanda Nicolas.

_ Je suis ici pour apprendre la magie. Je suis un immortel et donc je ne peux pas apprendre auprès de mortels.

_ Quel genre d'immortalité ? Horcruxes ?

_ Non. Je suis né comme ça.

_ On ne naît pas immortel, on le devient.

_ Je suis né comme ça. Je ne vieillit pas et à chaque fois que je meurs, j'ai le choix entre rester mort et revenir à la vie. Vous pouvez tester si vous ne me croyez pas.

Il les vit échanger un regard. Il était parfaitement honnête avec eux. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils ne le croyaient pas. Pernelle demanda finalement :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cercles verts tout à l'heure ?

_ Des portails.

_ Quel sort utilises-tu pour les faire ?

_ Aucun.

_ Aucun ?

_ Oui, aucun.

_ Comment les fais-tu ?

_ C'est une de mes capacités.

_ Une capacité qui vient avec ton immortalité ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment peut-on naître immortel ?

_ En étant créé par une entité ?

Il y eut un silence et il pencha la tête sur le côté en les observant. Ils semblaient avoir du mal à le croire. Il eut alors un sourire malicieux, ce dernier étirant la cicatrice qu'il avait à la mâchoire, courtoisie des langues-de-plombs qu'il avait tué pour sauver sa fille, et qui s'étendait en passant dans son son cou jusqu'à son épaule. Il porta la main à sa bourse et en sortit la pierre. Le couple l'observait avec méfiance, mais semblèrent simplement intrigué lorsqu'il sortit la pierre noir que son père avait réparé pour lui. Il la tourna trois fois dans sa main et sentit la présence familière apparaître.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il insinuait en disant qu'il avait été créé par une entité. Elle savait bien sûr que le monde était gouverné par des entités : la Vie, la Mort, le Temps, le Destin, la Chance, le Hasard, le Bien, le Mal, la Magie et le Chaos. Mais elle savait aussi que le Vie était la seule à créer des êtres vivants. C'est pour cela qu'elle était la vie. C'était elle qui créait toutes les âmes descendants dans les plans mortels. Le garçon suggérait qu'il avait été créé par une autre entité que la Vie. Mais dans ce cas, si c'était vrai, laquelle ?

Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps car il eut un sourire malicieux et sortit une pierre noire de la bourse accrochée à son cou. Même à travers les protections, elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir de l'objet. Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée par l'artefact mais ne put s'empêcher d'être sidérée et légèrement apeurée lorsqu'elle vit la figure qui apparut lorsque le garçon eut tourné la pierre trois fois dans sa main.

HADRIAN, POURQUOI M'AS-TU APPELE CETTE FOIS ?

_ Hey, Daddy. Désolé de te déranger, mais les Flamel ici présents ne voulaient pas me croire lorsque je leur ai dit que je suis immortel.

La figure se tourna vers eux et il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de chacun des deux alchimistes que c'était bel et bien La Mort en personne. Et le garçon l'avait appelé « Daddy », c'était la chose la plus incroyable et improbable qu'ils avaient jamais vue.

HADRIAN EST BIEN MA CREATION. IL EST IMMORTEL. PRENEZ-LE COMME APPRENTI.

Nicolas hocha lentement la tête, Pernelle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était par respect ou par peur, et répondit d'une voix à peine tremblante.

_ Bien sûr. On fera de notre mieux pour le former.

BIEN.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste affectif totalement invraisemblable venant de cette entité particulière. Le garçon grommela en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre et la Mort ricana, souriant face à l'air ennuyé de son « fils », pas qu'il ait le choix d'ailleurs.

LE PROBLEME EST REGLE. AU REVOIR, FILS.

_ Au revoir Daddy. Et ne joue pas trop au poker menteur avec Peste, Famine et Guerre.

JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX.

Hadrian ricana alors que l'entité disparaissait. Puis, il se tourna vers eux avec un air enthousiaste sur le visage.

_ Alors ? Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsque Nicolas avait vu le garçon la première fois, il avait cru avoir affaire à un autre voleur potentiel ou un autre sorcier assoiffé de pouvoir. En réalité, le garçon n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il voulait réellement juste apprendre le plus de magie possible.

Il avait même fait une liste, plutôt longue, de choses qu'il voulait apprendre.

Et il devait avouer que l'histoire du garçon était intéressante. Le fils de la Mort, la capacité de voyager entre les dimensions, la semi-immortalité... C'était fascinant.

Peut-être que former ce garçon n'allait pas être une corvée comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il avait visiblement besoin d'un guide, que ce soit pour vivre en étant immortel ou pour manier sa magie bien qu'il ait déjà un bon contrôle sur sa magie, il pouvait encore évoluer et devenir plus fort.

Ça allait être des années intéressantes.

.

-sSs-

.

 _45 ans plus tard._

.

-sSs-

.

Hadrian bailla en s'étirant dans sa chambre chez les Flamel. C'était le matin et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. Il était très bien au chaud sous sa couette lui...

_ Hadrian ! Descend manger !

Il grommela et se leva, enfilant un T-shirt et descendant les escaliers avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour Pernelle.

_ Bonjour jeune homme. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui. Mais pas assez.

_ Cesse donc de te plaindre. Tu parts aujourd'hui et je veux que tu aies bien mangé avant de disparaître je ne sais où.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je compte changer de dimension que je vais vous oublier.

_ J'y compte bien jeune homme.

Il sourit à la femme qui lui avait tant apprit ces dernières années. Elle était aussi terrifiante que madame Pomfresh quand elle s'y mettait, mais il l'appréciait quand même énormément.

_ Où est Nicolas ?

_ Dans son atelier. Il a préparé un cadeau pour toi.

_ Oh. Quoi donc ?

_ Tu verras quand il te le donnera. Maintenant, mange.

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle se prenait pour sa mère, et à vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Il avait terminé son petit déjeuner lorsque Nicolas entra dans la pièce avec un journal dans ses mains. Il leva un sourcil en le voyant mais ne dit rien, se contentant de saluer son mentor.

_ Bonjour Nicolas.

_ Bonjour Hadrian. Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. Il s'agit d'un journal à deux entrées, normalement, tu devrais pouvoir communiquer avec mon journal même si on est dans deux dimensions différentes.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je pense que ça devrait marcher.

_ Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

_ De rien, répondit-il en souriant avant de lui tendre une enveloppe. Tiens, c'est une lettre que tu pourras donner à nos doubles si jamais tu les rencontres. De cette manière, tu pourras toujours venir nous demander conseil, même si le journal ne fonctionne pas.

Hadrian lui fit un large sourire reconnaissant avant de se saisir des deux objets. Il remercia encore l'homme avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il glissa le journal et la lettre dans une poche de son satchel avant de sortir ses habits. Il enfila un jeans noir avec une tunique bleu pâle et un long manteau noir en peau de dragon arrivant à ses chevilles avec deux sangles dans le dos pour y glisser le fourreau d'un katana qui était pour le moment rangé dans son satchel. Le haut du manteau se fermait sur le devant par trois boutons et deux lanières de cuir, laissant le bas ouvert sous ses hanches. Il mit aussi des bottes et des mitaines en peau de dragon avant de passer la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus son épaule et de vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien.

Il redescendit finalement et trouva le couple Flamel qui l'attendait en bas pour lui dire au revoir.

Il prit Pernelle dans ses bras et fit une accolade à Nicolas avant de s'écarter d'eux.

_ Bon, je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir partir maintenant ? On peut encore t'apprendre beaucoup, tu sais ?

_ Je sais. Mais je peux apprendre ces choses par moi-même ou dans d'autres dimensions. Daddy a dit qu'il allait commencer à relâcher les âmes des autres, je dois les trouver et les guider. C'est mon rôle en tant que First.

_ On comprend, fit Nicolas. Saches juste que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

_ Je n'oublierai pas. Et 'oubliez pas de donner une fausse pierre à Dumbledore lorsqu'il viendra vous voir.

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! On n'oubliera pas, répondit Pernelle. Fais attention à toi et rappelle-toi de ne pas utiliser ton portail dimensionnel deux fois de suite dans un intervalle de moins de vingt-quatre heures.

_ Oui, je sais. Au revoir.

Il leur sourit avant de se concentrer sur son pouvoir et d'ouvrir un portail, mais cette fois, au lieu d'être vert et circulaire, il était noir et avait l'apparence d'un brouillard.

Il s'avança dedans sans hésiter, se mettant enfin en route pour trouver ses frères et sœurs.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre de transition vous a plu._

 _Pilou._


	3. Oh regarde! Un dinosaure !

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc la suite des aventures de First._

 _Tout d'abord un petit délire que je voulais me faire avec lui._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Dans l'avenir, il y aura une histoire plus construite sur lui où il s'installera dans un univers définitif, même s'il continuera de voyager._

 _Mais pour le moment, c'est juste des OS à la suite les uns des autres._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Pilou._

.

.

Oh regarde ! Un dinosaure !

.

Hadrian sortit du portail qu'il avait ouvert chez les Flamel et sentit aussitôt que quelque chose manquait. Comme un sol, par exemple.

Il regarda en bas. Et il cria en tombant en chute libre dans une forêt de conifères.

Il se reprit bien vite et attendit d'être assez près pour ouvrir un portail. Il passa à l'intérieur et se retrouva perché sur l'une des branches d'un des arbres. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'entendre un crie au-dessus de lui. Il leva lentement la tête et vit un groupe de très, très, très grands oiseaux aux ailes membraneuses et au long bec s'approcher. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Pas de toute, des ptérodactyles.

Il regarda en dessous de lui et vit le sol difficilement. Mais ça lui suffisait pour ouvrir un portail.

Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, il regarda prudemment autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas de grands lézards pour le moment.

Visiblement, il avait atterrit dans une dimension qu'était au temps des dinosaures. Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir de passer les vingt-quatre heures nécessaires à recharger sa capacité ici.

Il sortit sa montre à gousset et programma une alarme qui l'avertira lorsque le moment viendra.

Il se mit ensuite en marche dans une direction au hasard. Il y avait beaucoup de fougères sous les conifères et il pouvait entendre de petits animaux qui couraient ici et là. Il voyait aussi des insectes voler entre les arbres et il prit soin de mettre un sort de repousse sur lui pour qu'ils ne l'approchent pas. Il ne savait pas quel genre de choses ils pouvaient lui faire ou lui transmettre.

Il marcha ainsi pendant quelques heures avant d'enfin émerger de la forêt. Il avait croisé quelques dinosaures en chemin et s'était hâté se s'éloigner avec un portail ou de se dissimuler à chaque fois.

Devant lui s'étendait une petite plaine qui conduisait à un lac et dans le fond, il apercevait des montagnes d'où s'élevait de la fumée.

_ Génial, marmonna-t-il. Des volcans. Manquerait plus qu'une météorite...

Prit d'un doute, il jeta un regard vers le ciel. Mais il n'y avait rien en vu. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas le jour de la fin des dinosaures. Il ne savait pas à quelle époque exactement il se trouvait, mais il espérait que ce n'était pas la in du crétacé.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'accroupit prudemment au bord. Il sonda l'eau avec sa magie et grimaça en voyant qu'elle n'était pas potable. Il avait bien entendu des provisions de de l'eau dans son sac, et il pouvait la filtrer par magie, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir ce genre de difficulté. Mais bon, ce n'était sûrement pas le seul univers sans la moindre civilisation, donc autant faire avec.

Il se remit en marche en longeant le lac, à la recherche d'un abris pour passer le temps.

Mais en même temps... Rester assis dans un coin en ne faisant que attendre risquait d'être ennuyeux non ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des dinosaures immense à long cou, des ptérodactyles, des libellules géantes. Il y avait de quoi s'occuper non ? Et s'il trouvait quelques vélociraptors ? Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en dinosaures et ne savait en reconnaître que un ou deux.

Il sourit malicieusement avant de retirer les sorts le dissimulant. Il ouvrit un portail et disparut à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva soudain sur le dos de l'un des grand dinosaures. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se mit debout prudemment et se mit à marcher en essayant de garder son équilibre jusqu'à la base du cou. Une fois là, il regarda la tête, essayant d'évaluer sa taille. Elle devait être assez grande non ? Il haussa les épaules, il allait bien voir. Il ouvrit un portail juste au dessus de la tête de l'animal et sauta dedans. Il atterrit maladroitement sur la tête et faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'elle bougea. Il s'accroupit prudemment et essaya de rester le plus longtemps sur la tête. Visiblement, l'animal avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose sur lui et essayait de le déloger.

Il réussit à tenir une dizaine de minute avant d'être expédié dans les airs. Il ouvrit aussitôt un portail qui le ramena sur la tête d'un autre. Il lança un sort pour mesurer combien de temps il arrivait à tenir cette fois.

Il devait être le seul être humain à faire du rodéo sur tête de dinosaure... C'était amusant.

Alors qu'il décollait du septième dinosaure, il sentit quelque chose l'agripper par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir un portail. Il cligna des yeux et regarda son bras. Des serres enserraient son bras dans un étaux, et si ce n'était pas pour le cuir de dragon de son manteau, elles lui auraient sûrement arraché le membre. Il leva la tête le long de la patte, puis du corps jusqu'à la petite tête avec le très long bec pointu.

Il s'était fait choppé au vol par un ptérodactyle. Il essaya de dégager son bras, mais la bestiole le tenait bien. Il soupira avant de placer sa main libre sur la patte et d'y concentrer sa magie. La bestiole poussa un cri strident en sentant la brûlure sur sa patte et le lâcha. Il s'agrippa aussitôt aux pattes et entreprit de remonter vers le corps. Mais le ptérodactyle baissa la tête et essaya de le frapper de son bec. Il réussit à l'esquiver une ou deux fois, mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile de monter sur son dos comme ça. Il se laissa tomber et ouvrit un portail en essayant de bien viser. Il sortit un peu trop à droite mais parvint quand même à atterrir maladroitement sur le dos de la créature. Il poussa un cri de victoire avant de s'accrocher vivement pour ne pas tomber. Le bec continuait de lui poser problème. Il fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour. Il attrapa les deux extrémités comme des rênes et essaya de faire tourner l'animal. Mais il résistait.

Il ne parvint pas à contrôler le vol et finit par abandonner lorsque le ptérodactyle se retourna et qu'il fut suspendu dans les airs au-dessus du lac par les cordes.

Il se laissa tomber en faisant disparaître les cordes et ouvrit un portail qui le ramena sur la rive.

Il s'étira avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et de s'allonger en éclatant de rire. C'était amusant. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à diriger l'animal, il s'était bien amusé. Il resta un instant à se reposer ainsi, allongé au bord de l'eau. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à son entourage et fut donc surprit lorsqu'une paire de mâchoire se referma sur son pied et tira brusquement. Il sursauta et regarda ce qui le tirait vers le lac. Une espèce de crocodile, mais en plus gros. Et encore une fois, il fut reconnaissant pour le cuir de dragon qui lui avait évité de perdre son pied.

Il donna un coup de pied à l'animal, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Il grogna avant de créer une boule de feu dans sa main et de la lancer en direction du crocodile préhistorique. Elle fit mouche et il lâcha aussitôt son pied. Il se redressa et s'éloigna vivement en boitillant un peu. Sa bottes avait peut-être protégé sa chaire, mais il avait quand même la cheville disloquée et un genou en vrac. Et il pouvait sentir un douleur vive dans son épaule droite se réveiller. C'était sûrement à cause du choc du ptérodactyle l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il était en chute libre.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il se soigna totalement et vérifia cette fois qu'il n'y avait pas de bestioles trop proches de lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il sortit de son sac un sandwiche et une gourde d'eau et prit son repas rapidement.

Il se releva et se remit en marche à la recherche d'un abris. Il s'était bien amusé, mais la nuit arrivait et il préférait pouvoir dormir à l'abri. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans lumière.

Il marcha ainsi pendant deux heures avant de trouver un affleurement rocheux caverneux. Il sonda les cavernes avec sa magie et en trouva une toute petite de vide. Juste à côté d'une grande contenant plusieurs formes de vie qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier.

Il entra dans la petite caverne, en fit le tour pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul et finit par installer des protections. Il rassembla ensuite du bois près de l'entrée et alluma un feu. Il pouvait utiliser des sorts pour se chauffer et avoir de la lumière, mais il préférait ne pas utiliser sa magie inutilement.

Il étendit son manteau sur le sol, sortit un oreiller et un duvet de son sac et se coucha.

.

-sSs-

.

Il se réveilla au son d'animaux qui se cognaient contre sa barrière à l'entrée de la grotte. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant et se retourna pour voir ce que c'était. Il n'était vraiment pas un expert en dinosaures, mais il était quasiment sûr que les trucs ressemblant à des poulets géants étaient des vélociraptors. Il soupira avant de leur lancer une boule de feu. Le groupe se dispersa aussitôt et il put retourner à sa sieste tranquillement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un immense rugissement se face entendre. Il soupira avant de se lever vraiment. Il rangea son duvet et son oreiller dans son sac et s'assit en tailleurs en regardant dehors. Il pouvait voir des centaines d'animaux en tout genre qui se dirigeaient tous très rapidement dans la même direction. Il savait que les animaux sentaient les catastrophes venir. C'est pour cela qu'il regarda vers les volcans en premiers, mais ils ne semblaient pas plus actifs que la veille. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh. Oh.

Une grosse boule de feu se rapprochait petit à petit à très grand vitesse depuis l'espace. Visiblement, il était vraiment arrivé à la mauvaise période.

Il savait que se lever et courir ne servirait à rien. Le météore était très gros et allait sûrement détruire toute la région. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ce quelque chose allait sûrement changer le cours de l'évolution s'il réussissait.

Il se leva et sortit avant de se diriger vers le sommet de l'affleurement rocheux. Une fois là-haut, il choisit un gros rocher et commença à graver magiquement des runes dedans. Il savait que prendre n'importe quelle pierre et la transformer en wardstone n'était généralement pas une bonne idée car il fallait que la pierre de base conduise bien la magie ambiante. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait remarqué que la magie était plus qu'abondante dans l'air et donc il pouvait se permettre de prendre le premier truc venu. Visiblement, les années et les humains avaient comme qui diraient réduits les quantités de magie naturelles de la planète.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de graver les runes auxquelles il pensait, il chargea la pierre en magie pour les activer.

Un dôme s'étira aussitôt jusqu'à la limite de sa vision, englobant tout. Il ouvrit un portail à la limite de sa vision et recommença jusqu'à arriver à la limite de la protection. Là, il choisit un autre rocher sur lequel il grava les même runes avant de les activer et les liant à celle de l'autre wardstone.

Il recommença ainsi en se déplaçant en cercle depuis la première wardstone jusqu'à avoir recouvert toute la planète.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et fut retourné là d'où il était parti, le météore qui était encore tout petit au matin était immense et arrivait presque à la protection. Il venait de pénétrer l'atmosphère. Sa montre avait indiqué que le temps était écoulé trois heures plus tôt, mais il voulait voir si ses protections allaient tenir.

Il attendit patiemment et fut récompensé assez rapidement. Une fois dans l'atmosphère, le météore accéléra et finit par s'écraser sur la protection. Il y eu une immense onde de choc qui se répercuta tout le long de la barrière et il sentit la magie naturelle de la planète se réveiller et alimenter la protection. Il observa, fasciné, le morceau de roche spatiale se briser et tomber lentement à travers la protection pour s'écraser sans trop de dégât sur le sol. En tout cas, il en fit moins que s'il s'était écrasé à grande vitesse.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant ça et en sentant l'énergie ambiante retourner en sommeil alors que la protection était toujours en place.

Il venait d'arrêter un météore.

_ Wow... Je pensais pas que ça marcherais. Bon, ba bonne chance à l'Homme pour se développer hein.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à ouvrir un portail dimensionnel quand il se ravisa. Il en ouvrit un normal jusqu'à un morceau de météorite. Il était encore fumant de son voyage à grande vitesse. Il s'en approcha et le testa avec sa magie. Il était plein d'énergie et il pouvait sentir un métal étrange à l'intérieur. Il eu un sourire en coin avant de sortir son katana de son sac et de le dégainer. Il l'abattit sur la roche en le renforçant magiquement et elle se brisa en deux. Il récupéra le métal au centre et l'observa attentivement avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

Il fit de même avec chaque fragment avant de retourner à la première wardstone. Il inscrivit un message en dessous des runes, juste au cas où quelqu'un les trouverait. Si les Hommes arrivaient un jour au sommet de l'évolution.

Il s'assit ensuite dans sa caverne et sortit un carnet vierge de son sac. Il inscrivit tout ce qui s'était passé ici et fit quelque croquis. Tenir un journal de ses expériences était une bonne idée, il trouvait. Et comme ça, s'il avait un jour besoin de quelque chose, il pouvait toujours retourner dans la dimension où cette chose se trouvait. D'après son père, qu'il appelait « Daddy » parce que ça le dérangeait, il pouvait retourner dans des dimensions déjà visitées s'il se concentrait sur sa destination en ouvrant un portail dimensionnel. Même si c'était mieux d'avoir un encrage dans la dimension dans laquelle il désirait se rendre.

Il rangea son journal après avoir finit de noter tout ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant. Il se leva, s'épousseta et ouvrit enfin un portail dimensionnel. Il était temps de reprendre son voyage.

Et de chuter de nouveau dans le vide.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	4. Comment dominer le monde : leçon en 24h

_Salut à tous !_

 _._

 _Denver ! Le dernier dinosaure. C'est mon ami et bien plus encore !_

 _(y a que moi qui trouve cette phrase tendancieuse?)_

 _._

 _Bref._

 _Voici le nouvelle univers !_

 _Et on pourra constater l'immense sens de la responsabilité de First !_

.

Remarques :

.

Les dinosaures, c'est cool.

Merci pour vos review.

.

* * *

.

 **JE CHERCHE UN OU UNE BÊTA POUR ME RELIRE ET ME DONNER SON AVIS SUR MES CHAPITRES D'UN POINT DE VUE DE LECTEUR**

 **(CORRECTION FACULTATIVE).**

 **Mes bêta actuelles ne sont pas disponibles à cause de travaille ou de révisions et l'une d'elle ne répond même plus depuis deux mois.**

 **Donc j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.**

 **Si vous êtes intéressés, contactez-moi par MP s'ils vous plaît.**

 **Je ne veux pas poster le prochain chapitre de _Mon Zombie Bien Aimé_ sans avoir reçu d'avis avant.**

.

* * *

.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **Comment dominer le monde ? Leçon en 24h.**

.

Tom regardais le bâtiment avec colère. Les autres enfants l'avaient enfermé dehors dans le froid de la nuit, dans la neige, sans chaussure ni veste et refusaient de lui ouvrir. Les adultes aussi ne voulaient pas lui ouvrir. Ils étaient tous contre lui parce qu'il était différent, parce que des choses bizarres se produisaient autour de lui. Mais un jour, il arrivera à contrôler cet étrange pouvoir et il leur montrera qui est meilleur qu'eux, à qui ils doivent se soumettre et ils regretteront de l'avoir traité de monstre car il leur montrera ce qu'un vrai monstre peut faire !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri de surprise venant d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit d'abord un nuage noir dans le ciel dégagé. Puis une forme qui en tombait. Vers lui.

Il s'écarta le plus vite qu'il pu et la forme, humaine nota-t-il, s'écrasa juste à côté de lui dans la neige.

.

Hadrian poussa un cri de surprise en ne sentant plus de sol sous ses pieds et chuta. Il s'écrasa sur le sol enneigé avant d'avoir pu ouvrir un portail. Heureusement pour lui, la neige avait amorti sa chute et son manteau l'avait protégé de tout autre dégâts important. Il se redressa en se massant un peu le bas du dos pour chasser une légère douleur en grommelant :

_ Foutus portails... Deuxième fois qu'ils me balancent dans le vide.

_ Euh... Monsieur ?

Il se leva en se retournant et regarda autour de lui en entendant la voix mais ne vit personne.

_ En bas.

Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et un T-shirt, tous les deux vieux et usés jusqu'à la corde, le haut avait même quelques trous. Le gamin avait des yeux gris, des cheveux noirs et des traits qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors avec aussi peu de vêtements sur toi ?

_ Les autres gamins m'ont mis dehors. Vous venez de tomber du ciel.

_ Je sais. Pourquoi ils t'ont mis à la porte ?

_ Parce que je suis spécial. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour tomber du ciel ?

_ Il y a des trucs bizarres qui se passent quand tu ressens de fortes émotions ?

_ Oui. Comment est-ce que vous êtes tombé du ciel ?

_ Tu as vu l'espèce de nuage noir dont je suis sorti ?

_ Oui.

_ C'était un portail dimensionnel. Ils ont visiblement tendance à me lâcher dans le vide.

Tom regarda l'étranger avec un air blasé. Il avait peut-être sept ans, mais il savait que ce genre de chose était impossible. On ne voyageait tout simplement pas entre les dimensions. Mais en même temps, lui, il pouvait faire exploser ou bouger des choses en se mettant en colère donc...

_ D'accord.

_ Tu me crois ?

_ J'arrive à faire bouger ou exploser des choses en m'énervant donc je supposes que c'est une explications crédible.

_ C'est le bon esprit. Au fait, t'es un sorcier et ces incidents, c'est ce qu'on appel de la magie accidentelle.

Tom cligna des yeux. Lui, un sorcier ? C'était de la magie ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui à l'idée d'enfin mettre un nom sur ses pouvoirs et ce qu'il était.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Et il y a d'autres sorciers qui vivent caché pour éviter de se faire cramer par les non-sorciers, les moldus, en se faisant traiter de démons.

_ Vraiment ? Je savais que j'étais différents ! Que j'étais spécial.

_ Ouais, vraiment. Tu veux que je t'emmène voir ? Je suis ici pour vingt-quatre heures, donc j'ai du temps à tuer.

_ Pourquoi vingt-quatre heures ?

_ C'est le temps que mettent mes portails à recharger.

_ Oh... Vous allez vraiment m'emmener voir d'autres sorciers ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Il pouvait accepter. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement se méfier de l'étranger. Surtout qu'il avait un long manteau, il faisait nuit et il venait de tomber du ciel. Mais honnêtement, s'il pouvait être au chaud et voir des gens comme lui, ça valait la peine de prendre un petit risque. De toute façon, il ne pourrait presque rien lui arriver de pire qu'à l'orphelinat.

_ D'accord.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de le regarder de haut en bas.

_ T'as pas froid ?

_ Si.

_ Bien ce que je pensais.

Il écarta un pan de son manteau pour montrer un satchel qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un pull et le lui tendit. Tom le prit et l'enfila. Le pull de laine vert était beaucoup trop grand pour lui et lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Mais l'homme agita la main vers lui et le vêtement s'adapta aussitôt à sa taille. Il sortit ensuite une paire de chaussette et des bottes qu'il ajusta aussi une fois que Tom les ait enfilé.

_ Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant, tu me laisse te porter pour le voyage.

Tom hocha lentement la tête, toujours un peu méfiant, mais son excitation dominait largement dans son esprit. Et il avait chaud maintenant ! Il laissa l'homme le soulever et le mettre sur sa hanche, s'accrochant à son manteau pour ne pas tomber. Il le vit donner un coup verticale dans le vide avec deux doigts et un cercle vert apparut devant eux. L'homme s'avança et passa au travers.

Lorsque Hadrian sortit du portail devant le Chaudron Baveur, il jeta un regard au gamin. Il avait un air dégoûté sur le visage et frissonnait légèrement de dégoût.

_ Pas super ?

_ Horrible... C'est quoi ?

_ Un portail, c'est mon moyen de voyage personnel.

Tom se secoua pour chasser l'horrible sensation alors que l'homme s'avançait vers la porte d'un pub miteux. Il l'ouvrit et l'air chaud les frappa tous les deux en même temps que le bruit des conversations. Tom regarda autour de lui avec curiosité alors que l'homme s'avançait. Des hommes et des femmes, tous vêtus de robes et certains portant des chapeaux pointus, se trouvaient dans le pub, attablé ou au comptoir. Le jeune barman était en train de laver un verre avec un chiffon alors que des plats flottaient depuis une porte derrière le comptoir pour se rendre tout seuls sur des tables. Un balais se passait tous seul dans un coin, des photos sur les journaux bougeaient, un hibou était perché sur l'une des poutres. C'était vraiment un lieu magique. Il était peut-être miteux et vieux, mais il y avait de la magie partout. Et Tom ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être émerveillé.

L'homme s'avança vers le comptoir et le barman se tourna vers eux.

_ Pas un peu tard pour être de sortit pour des jeunes comme vous ?

_ Na, il n'est jamais trop tard pour sortir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir à manger tous les deux ? Le plat du jour ?

_ Bien sûr. Allez donc vous asseoir tous les deux, j'vous envois ça quand c'est prêt. Vous boirez quequ'chose avec ça ?

_ Un Firewhisky pour moi et un jus de citrouille pour lui.

_ T'es pas un peu jeune pour de l'alcool ?

_ J'ai dix-huit ans.

Tom observa l'homme de plus prêt, et maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir à la lumière, il constatait qu'il avait effectivement l'air de ne pas avoir plus de dix-spet ans. Et il avait une grande cicatrice sur la partie droite du visage et descendant dans son cou. Il avait aussi les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux noirs lui tombant sur la nuque. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était peut-être pour ça que personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, on devait les prendre pour des frères.

Le barman finit par hocher la tête et leur servit un verre chacun. L'homme paya avec des pièces en argent. Il prit le verre contenant du jus et le lui tendit. Tom s'en saisit et l'homme s'empara de l'autre verre avant de se rendre à une table libre dans un coin. Il mit les deux verres sur la table et le posa par terre. Tom s'assit en face de l'homme et prit son verre. Il prit une gorgée expérimental de jus de citrouille et le trouva étonnamment délicieux.

_ C'est bon hein ?

Il leva la tête pour voir l'homme siroter son verre d'alcool. Il hocha la tête.

_ Oui.

_ Cool. C'est la boisson principale pour les enfants dans le monde sorcier. Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

_ Tom Marvolo Riddle, et vous ?

_ Hadrian. Je suis un voyageur dimensionnel.

_ Vous avez quel âge ?

_ Quatre-vingt-dix ans. Et toi ?

_ Sept ans. Pourquoi vous avez l'air d'un adolescent ?

_ Parce que je suis immortel. Plus ou moins.

_ C'est possible ?

_ Visiblement.

_ Comment vous avez fait ?

_ Je suis né comme ça.

_ Oh. Et pourquoi vous voyagez dans les dimensions ?

_ Je cherche mes doubles qui sont aussi immortels.

_ Vous ne l'êtes pas tous ?

_ Seulement dix d'entre nous.

_ Et vous en avez trouvé ?

_ Pas encore. Mais, pour ma défense, c'est seulement la troisième dimension que je visite.

_ Il y avait quoi dans les autres ?

_ Celle dont je suis originaire et la première que j'ai visité son comme celle-là, mais à des époques différentes. Mais celle d'où je viens de partir est encore au temps des dinosaures. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. J'ai lu un livre sur la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin et d'autres sur les découvertes archéologiques. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de livre à l'orphelinat et je les ai déjà tous lu.

_ Je vois. Donc tu sais comment les dinosaures ont disparu ?

_ Il y a des théories. Mais je sais pas comment... Vous savez ?

_ Je suis arrivé le jour même. Il y avait un immense météore qui se dirigeait droit vers la Terre. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais tester un truc. J'ai créé des wardstone tout autour de la planète et j'y ai ancré une protection magique qui a réussi à bloquer le météore. Je ne pensai pas que ça marcherai, mais visiblement... Bref, je souhaite bonne chance à l'humanité pour se développer là-bas.

_ J'imagine que ça ne va pas être facile, commenta Tom.

_ Tu m'étonne. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme magie accidentelle ? Tu arrives à la contrôler ?

_ Non... Pas encore. J'ai fais exploser un ou deux truc, principalement des surfaces vitrées. Et je guéris vite. Et j'arrive à faire venir des objets à moi en les voulant vraiment fort. Et je peux parler aux serpents. Mais c'est à peu près tout.

_ Je vois. Quand on aura mangé, je t'emmènerais à Gringotts pour que tu passes un test d'héritage. Le Parseltongue n'est pas un don que tous les sorciers ont et est héréditaire.

_ D'accord. Ça vous arrive souvent de ramasser des enfants dans la rue comme ça ?

_ Non. Mais t'étais là alors je t'ai emmené.

Il l'observa avec un air blasé. Cette homme était pas net. Mais il n'était pas méchant non plus, il ne pensais pas. Leur repas arriva bientôt et il laissa le reste de ses questions en suspens en sentant la délicieuse odeur du ragoût. Il prit sa cuillère et commença à manger avidement. Il prenait cependant bien soin à manger par petites portions pour ne pas déranger son estomac vide depuis la veille en lui donnant trop, trop vite. Lorsqu'il fut plein, il arrêta de manger, bien qu'il ait encore faim. Il ne voulait pas se rendre malade. Il finit néanmoins son verre de jus de citrouille.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il leva le regard vers Hadrian qui avait finit son assiette.

_ Fini ?

_ Oui.

_ On y va alors.

Tom se leva à la suite de Hadrian. Le plus âgé paya les repas et le dirigea vers une porte au fond. Ils sortirent dans l'arrière-cours et Hadrian sortit un morceau de bois de sa manche. Il tapa les briques dans un certain ordre que Tom retint de son mieux. Aussitôt après, une arche se forma pour les laisser passer sur une allée marchande. Elle était vide pour le moment, mais Tom se doutait qu'elle devait grouiller de monde en journée.

Hadrian se mit à marcher dans la neige et Tom tenta de le suivre, mais elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. L'homme sembla se rendre compte de son problème car il se retourna et le souleva de nouveau pour le porter.

Il descendit ensuite la rue vers un grand bâtiment blanc bancale. C'était le seul bâtiment ouvert à cette heure de la nuit dans la rue principale et des torches en éclairaient l'entrée. Tom vit deux créatures en uniforme qui gardaient la porte.

_ Ce sont des gobelins, ils gardent l'argent des sorciers. Ils contrôlent toute l'économie et sans eux les sorciers seraient à la rue, mais ça n'empêche pas les abrutis de nobles et le ministère de les traiter comme des moins que rien, murmura Hadrian à son oreille. Traites-les toujours avec respect et tu obtiendras toujours plus facilement ce que tu veux de leur part.

_ D'accord.

Hadiran s'inclina devant les deux gobelins et Tom inclina aussi la tête comme il lui avait dit. Les deux gobelins rendirent leur salut et Tom vit que leur air dédaigneux avait été remplacé par un air neutre. Si c'était les gobelins qui maintenaient l'économie, alors il comptait bien suivre le conseil de Hadrian. C'était stupide de se mettre à dos ceux qui contrôlaient l'économie.

Ils entrèrent et tombèrent sur deux autres portes, en argent celles-ci, elles aussi gardées. Hadrian le reposa à terre et ils saluèrent les gobelins de gardes qui le leur rendirent.

Tom lut rapidement ce qui était marqué au-dessus de la porte et eut un sourire en coin. Il commençait à trouver les gobelins intéressants. Ils entrèrent dans une grandes salle de marbre blanc, des comptoirs s'alignaient de chaque côté et des centaines de portes perçaient les murs. Il y avait peu de gobelin derrière les comptoirs et aucun clients. Hadrian se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et Tom le suivit.

_ Bonjour maître gobelin, je viens pour un test d'héritage pour le gamin.

Le gobelin leva la tête du livre de compte qu'il étudiait et regarda Tom.

_ C'est vingt-cinq Gallions.

Hadrian sortit de grosses pièces en or de sa poche et les posa sur le comptoir. Le gobelin sortit une dague et un parchemin de sous le comptoir et les posa devant eux.

_ Trois gouttes de sang.

Hadrian souleva Tom qui était beaucoup trop petit pour atteindre le haut du comptoir. Il lui saisit la main et entailla son doigt avec de la magie et non pas la dague. Il laissa tomber trois gouttes avant de refermer la blessure.

_ Met ton doigt dans ta bouche pour nettoyer. Autre petit conseil dans le monde sorcier. Le sang à beaucoup de pouvoir donc évite de laisser traîner le tiens, utilise toujours la magie pour t'entailler si tu as besoin et ne donne pas plus que nécessaire.

Tom hocha la tête, le pouce dans la bouche. Il avait eu un peu mal lorsque Hadrian l'avait entaillé, mais il avait l'habitude donc il n'avait pas crié comme un bébé. Le gobelin semblait approuver les paroles de l'homme.

Ils regardèrent le parchemin alors que des lettres se formaient dessus avec son sang.

.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Humain

 _Héritage_ :

Gaunt (Héritier direct)

Peverell (Héritier secondaire)

Slytherin (Héritier direct, condition de l'anneau)

Riddleson (Héritier direct)

.

Hadrian leva un sourcil à ça.

_ Sacré pedigree que tu as là.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « condition de l'anneau » ?

_ Il ne peut être considéré comme digne de l'héritage de Slytherin que si l'anneau d'héritier l'accepte. Désirez-vous clamer tous vos héritages ?

_ Tom ?

_ Oui.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. Quatre écrins à bague apparurent devant eux. Le gobelin ouvrit le premier, un vert sombre avec un serpent argenté sur le dessus.

_ Voici celui d'héritier Slytherin. S'il vous accepte, il brillera, sinon il vous brûlera le doigt.

Tom hocha la tête avant de se saisir de la bague et de l'enfiler sur son majeur de la main droite. Il s'attendait presque à ce que la bague et argent en forme de serpent se mordant la queue avec des émeraudes pour yeux le brûle, mais au contraire. Elle brilla et se réduisit pour s'adapter à son doigt. Il leva les yeux vers le gobelin qui avait l'air surpris.

_ Personne n'a réussi à se faire accepter en deux cent ans. Vous devez être vraiment spéciale pour avoir obtenu l'accord de l'anneau.

_ Merci.

Le gobelin hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir le second écrin. Celui-ci était noir avec un autre serpent sur le dessus. La bague était en vieille acier avec un onyx incrusté dedans.

_ Ceci est la bague d'héritage des Gaunt. Elle a été saisie lorsque Morfin et Marvolo Gaunt sont mort à Azkaban. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne l'aient pas vendu tellement ils étaient endettés.

Tom mit la bague sur son index droit, se demandant ce qu'était Azkaban. Mais il se retint de poser des questions. Hadrian y répondra après. La bague s'adapta aussi à la taille de son doigt et brilla brièvement en l'acceptant.

Le gobelin prit le troisième écrin. Un noir avec un cercle dans un triangle coupé en deux par un trait sur le dessus.

_ Voici la bague d'héritier des Peverell. Cependant, vous êtes le second héritier, le premier actuel étant Charlus Potter. Mais s'il ne clame pas son titre de Lord avant vos dix-sept ans, alors vous pourrez le réclamer. La bague a aussi été récupérée chez les Gaunt car ils l'avaient conservé avec eux.

Tom hocha la tête avant de se saisir de la bague. Elle était encore plus vieille que la précédente et une pierre noir avec le sceau de la famille y était encastrée. Il l'enfila à son annulaire droit et elle s'adapta de nouveau à son doigt avec un flash de lumière.

Le gobelin saisit le dernier écrin. Il était brun avec un corbeau tenant un rouleau dans ses serres.

_ Voici la bague des Riddleson. Il s'agit d'une vieille famille que l'on pensait éteinte depuis deux siècles. Elle n'était pas très importante, mais il reste un coffre ici à Gringotts. Visiblement, la lignée a continué grâce à un squib laissé dans le monde moldu qui a changé son nom en Riddle.

Tom hocha de nouveau la tête, prenant soin de noter sa question sur les squib pour Hadrian. Il enfila la dernière bague sur son pouce droit. Elle était en or blanc avec un petit saphir incrusté sur lequel était gravé le sceau de la famille Riddleson.

Ils passèrent ensuite une heure à discuter de ses possessions. Hadrian finit par le ramener dehors après avoir salué le gobelin. Il avait entre les mains quatre livres à pages infinies contenant les finances et possessions de ses familles.

Hadrian le porta de nouveau jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Là, il demanda deux chambres et ils montèrent se coucher pour la nuit.

.

Tom fut réveillé par Hadrian le lendemain matin et eut un peu de mal à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais quand tout lui revint, il se redressa vivement en regardant le plus âgé.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve.

_ J'ai bien peur que non. Tu viens ? Petit déjeuner.

Tom hocha la tête et ils descendirent en bas. Il posa ses questions pendant qu'ils mangeaient et Hadrian lui expliqua ce qu'était Azkaban, les squib et le système de classification sanguin. Il écouta attentivement. La connaissance, c'était le pouvoir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se levèrent et Hadrian l'emmena de nouveau dans la rue marchande. Mais cette fois elle était pleine de monde. Il lui tendit une bourse et dit :

_ Tient, achète-toi autant de livre que tu veux, mais ne te fais pas tuer. J'ai un truc à faire à Gringotts et je te retrouve dans deux heures au marchand de glace.

_ D'accord.

Les gens avaient suffisamment piétiné la neige pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans problème. Il trouvait quand même que Hadrian était incroyablement irresponsable pour laisser un enfant de sept ans tout seul dans une allée marchande.

Hadrian laissa Tom se débrouiller et se dirigea rapidement vers la banque. Il ne pensais pas que le futur Voldemort serait aussi adorable en étant gamin. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui donner des conseils pour ne pas foirer sa vie dans le futur. Nicolas lui avait expliqué que plus on faisait de horcruxes, plus on perdait de santé mentale et de contrôle sur sa magie. Alors peut-être que s'il le convainquait de ne pas en faire sept, peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de décent ? Il allait bien voir.

Il entra dans la banque après avoir salué les quatre gobelins de gardes et s'approcha d'un comptoir.

_ Bonjour maître gobelin.

_ Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ?

Il sortit le métal qu'il avait obtenu dans les morceaux du météore et le posa sur le comptoir.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez forger ce métal ?

Le gobelin s'en saisit et l'étudia avec une loupe et avec sa magie avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de métal. Où l'avez-vous obtenu ?

_ Dans un météore. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir le forger ?

Le gobelin sembla réfléchir en l'examinant avant de finalement hocher la tête.

_ Oui. Ça devrait être réalisable.

_ Parfait. Je voudrais dix médailles avec un cordon de cuir chacune comportant ce symbole. Combien coûtera un enchantement pour que seul le propriétaire puisse les retirer ?

_ Pour les dix, ça coûtera cent Gallions. Pour la fabrication des médaille, ça sera deux-cents Gallions.

_ Et si je vous laisse le métal restant ?

_ Je peux vous faire une réduction selon les propriétés qu'on découvrira au métal.

_ Bien. Est-ce que c'est possible de les avoir avant la fin de la journée ?

_ Il faudra demander à plus de Gobelins de les forger, ce qui rajoutera cinquante Gallions.

_ D'accord. Prenez dans ce coffre.

Il posa sur le comptoir une clef avec le nombre 777 marqué dessus. Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux en la voyant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de prendre le métal. Hadrian le salua avant de quitter la banque. Visiblement, les gobelins savaient qui avait ouvert ce compte à son arrivée.

Il retrouva Tom dans la librairie au lieu du marchand de glace. Le garçon était assis dans un coin avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux et ne remarqua même pas son arrivée.

_ Tom ?

Le garçon sursauta et ferma son livre avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Hadrian. Vous avez déjà fini ?

_ Oui. Tu sais que tu peux les acheter.

_ Je sais. Je jetais juste un coup d'oeil.

Il leva un sourcil. Le garçon était à la moitié du livre. Il haussa les épaules avant de tendre une bourse au garçon.

_ Tiens, tu pourras mettre tous les livres que tu veux là-dedans. Comme ça on ne te les volera pas.

Tom hocha la tête en acceptant la bourse. Ils achetèrent plusieurs livres sur la culture sorcière, sur l'histoire, sur l'occlumancie, sur le corps magique des enfants, un livre des comptes de Beedle le barde et enfin les manuels de premières années des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Tom semblait extatique à l'idée de pouvoir lire tous ces livres. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas finir à Ravenclaw.

Ils finirent par aller au marchand de glace, qui n'était pas le même que Hadrian connaissait. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Hadrian demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après tes études ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais juste leur prouver que je suis le meilleur.

_ D'accord. Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ?

_ Les écraser jusqu'au dernier.

_ Mauvaise réponse. Tu vois Tom, pour dominer le monde sans trop de résistance, il y a des principes de base à respecter. Le premier étant de ne pas avoir l'air de vouloir dominer le monde. Devenir un Dark Lord tout puissant et haït de tous ne te servira à rien. Le plus important, c'est de faire en sorte que personne ne pense que tu es un Dark Lord tout puissant et mégalomaniaque. Règle numéro une, soit poli et magnanime envers tous. Même ceux que tu hais. De cette manière, on n'a jamais rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si quelqu'un commence une bagarre et que tu es donc forcé de te défendre. Ne commence jamais les conflit, mais assure-toi de les terminer de manière à t'avantager. Demande-toi ce que tu obtiendras si tu perds ou si tu gagnes et surtout la manière dont tu dois terminer le conflit, quel qu'il soit, pour que l'on te pense innocent et magnanime. Ensuite, deuxième règle, montre tes capacités, mais garde les plus importante cachées jusqu'au bon moment tout en restant humble. Cache le fait que tu sois Parseltongue, mis à part pour ceux de Slytherin qui te respecteront aussitôt pour ça. Et la troisième règle, la plus importante, si tu dois choisir un nombre magique puissant, prend le trois. Je connais quelqu'un qui a choisi le sept et qui est devenu complètement cinglé et a tué tout le monde. Je te conseil aussi de lire « The prince » de Machiavel. Et ses autres œuvres aussi, ce gars est un génie quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose.

Tom hocha la tête. Il nota soigneusement les informations que lui donnait Hadrian. Ça pourrait lui être utile plus tard.

_ Ensuite, il faut que tu saches qu''il ne faut jamais commencer de guerre. Gagne le pouvoir par le chemin officiel. Après ça, contrôle les médias et commence la désinformation lentement pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Change les mentalités progressivement et contrôle la foule. Si tu contrôles la foule, tu contrôles le monde. Les sorciers, tu le découvrira facilement, manque de bon sens et de logique et ont tendance à croire tout ce que disent les médias. Crois-moi, j'en ai fais les frais. Donc les contrôler est assez facile de ce point de vue.

_ D'accord. Et les moldu ?

_ Hum... Les sorciers ont besoin du nouveau sang apporté par les nés-moldu. Donc ils peuvent être utile. Si tu tiens vraiment à réduire leur population, utilise des épidémies et arranges-toi pour qu'ils se battent les uns contre les autres en créant des incidents diplomatiques ici et là.

Tom hocha la tête. Être discret, rusé et efficace. Il pouvait retenir cette leçon.

_ Enfin, dernier conseil. Fais en sorte d'accepter toutes les créatures magiques, sans exception. Elles font partis du monde magique et de son identité. Les sorciers sont stupides d'en rejeter la plupart en se croyant supérieur comme ils le font. Particulièrement les loups-garous. Ils ne se transforment qu'une fois par mois et au lieux de mettre à disposition des terres inhabitées avec des forêts et plaines pour eux lors des pleines lunes, le ministère les traite pire que des animaux. Ce qui est stupide. Tu découvriras rapidement que le monde sorcier est plein de préjudices.

Tom hocha la tête. Il avait déjà comprit ça quand Hadrian lui avait expliqué le statu de sang.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment sur le monde magique avant que Hadrian ne l'emmène faire le tour des autres magasins, au cas où il voudrait quelque chose.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, l'homme lui paya un repas avant de le raccompagner à pied jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

Tom retint le chemin avec attention pour pouvoir retourner au Chaudron Baveur plus tard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hadrian frappa à la porte et Martha finit par ouvrir.

_ Bonjour. J'ai trouvé ce petit dehors la nuit dernière. Je crois qu'il est à vous.

_ Tom ! Que faisais-tu dehors la nuit ? Tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiété ?

_ Les autres enfants l'ont enfermé dehors dans le froid avec quasiment pas de vêtement sur lui, expliqua Hadrian. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas tombé malade. Et il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours quand je l'ai trouvé. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il se fait brutaliser par les autres et qu'on lui vole ses repas. Vous devriez prendre un peu plus soin de lui, il est très intelligent pour son âge. Des écoles pourraient payer pour l'avoir.

La jeune femme ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de hocher la tête. L'argent aidait souvent les gens à se décider.

_ J'en parlerais aux autres gardiens pour qu'ils fassent cesser ça.

_ J'espère bien.

Il reposa Tom devant elle et s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai appris. D'accord ?

_ Oui, m'sieur Hadrian, fit-il d'un ton innocent.

Hadrian eut un sourire en coin avant de laisser Tom à Martha. Il s'en sortira très bien.

Il partit ensuite récupérer ses médailles avant d'attendre la fin des vingt-quatre heures.

.

-sSs-

.

 **Beaucoup d'années plus tard, en 1981**

.

-sSs-

.

Hadrian regarda le monde dans lequel il venait de revenir. La Mort lui avait dévoilé que Seven s'y trouvait et venait de perdre ses parents.

Il était légèrement surpris de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Les sorciers étaient toujours cachés des moldus, mais la population de ces derniers avait beaucoup diminuée suite à de nombreuses épidémies et des guerres.

Voldemort, le Dark Lord, était au pouvoir et régnait justement sur tous les sorciers. Les créatures magiques avaient des droits et les loups-garou pouvaient même aller dans une école sorcière spéciale pour eux. Les nés-moldu étaient acceptés, à condition qu'ils prouvent qu'ils comptaient adopter les traditions et coutumes sorcières et abandonner les leurs.

Il se souvenait de cette journée qu'il avait passé avec cet enfant de sept ans et ne pensais pas qu'il suivrait vraiment ses conseils. Mais visiblement, c'était le cas.

Il rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur et demanda à la ronde :

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un Death Eater qui peut m'emmener voir Voldemort ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle. Finalement, trois personnes se levèrent, deux hommes et une femme et l'un des hommes dit :

_ Qui es-tu et comment oses-tu dire le nom du Dark Lord ?

_ Je suis une vieille connaissance. Vous pouvez m'emmener le voir, oui ou non ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le ferait ? fit la fille. On ne t'a jamais vu auparavant. Dégage gamin avant qu'on ne te donne une leçon.

Il leva un sourcil avant de bouger la main. Les trois se retrouvèrent aussitôt collés au plafond et leur baguette atterrirent dans sa main.

_ Sérieusement... Tout ce que je demande, c'est un gars qui sait où il se trouve... Si j'ai aucune affaire avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il pourra me le faire comprendre lui-même.

Un jeune homme se leva lentement et balbutia :

_ Moi, je peux.

Hadrian lui fit un large sourire avant de lancer les baguettes à Tom et de se diriger vers le jeune.

_ Parfait, allons-y.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils sortirent à l'arrière du pub. Hadrian lui attrapa le bras et il sentit la sensation de transplanage d'escorte le saisir. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle du trône vide en pierre noire. Elle avait un plafond si haut qu'il était dissimulé dans les ombres. Des colonnes s'alignaient le long des murs et un immense dais se trouvait dans le fond, face aux immenses doubles portes. Hadrian se tourna vers le Death Eater.

_ Tu peux y aller, comme ça tu ne te feras pas punir pour m'avoir emmener.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Hadrian utilisa un sort de traque pour trouver Voldemort et le suivit dans les étages. Il ne croisa personne et finit par arriver devant une porte en bois. Il frappa trois fois et attendit un instant.

_ Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce qui sembla être un bureau. Des étagères remplies de livres s'alignaient sur les murs et une grande fenêtre dans le mur du fond éclairait la pièce. Un immense bureau en bois sombre couvert de parchemins se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Et derrière ce dernier était assis Voldemort. Le Dark Lord leva la tête de ses papiers pour voir qui était entré et ne put pas cacher sa surprise. Hadrian eut un sourire en coin en constatant qu'il ressemblait toujours à Tom Riddle, si on ne comptait pas les pupilles rouges et serpentines.

_ Salut Tommy-boy.

_ Hadrian ?! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Il eut un petit rire amusé avant de s'asseoir en face du bureau.

_ Désolé. C'était trop tentant. J'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes de moi après toutes ces années.

_ Difficile d'oublier la personne qui m'a introduit au monde magique... Surtout que tu as failli m'atterrir dessus.

_ Hé hé. Tu as aussi suivis mes conseils d'après ce que j'ai vu.

_ Ils étaient bons et efficaces. Je suis à la tête de l'Europe et la seule résistance que je rencontre est Dumbledore et son petit groupe de rebelle. Mais comme je contrôle bien le peuple et qu'il semble m'adorer, j'ai la faveur de la population magique et il lui est très difficile de me discréditer et de recruter.

_ Bien jouer. Honnêtement, bien jouer. J'en reviens pas que le petit gosse que j'ai rencontré il y a cent-vingt ans soit devenu aussi grand.

_ Merci, je suppose. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Tu te souviens de ces autres immortels comme moi dont je t'ai parlé ?

_ Oui.

_ Il y en a un ici.

_ Je vois. Et pourquoi me préviens-tu ?

_ Je comptes le laisser à la bordure de la forêt de ton manoir pour qu'il soit élevé par tes elfes de maison. Comme expérimentation.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Mon immortalité, comme je te l'ai dis, est de naissance. Il se trouve que c'est parce que mon âme n'a pas été créée par la Vie, mais par la Mort, tout comme mon corps. Mais parents ne pouvaient pas concevoir, donc ils ont passé un pacte pour m'avoir en échange que l'un d'eux meurt avant mes deux ans. Seven vient de perdre ses parents et je comptes le récupérer et le laisser ici. Un de tes elfes va le trouver et Daddy, la Mort, va lui dire de l'élever avec les autres elfes sans rien te dire. Ils devront faire en sorte que tu ne saches rien de l'existence de Seven. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es renseigné sur les entités, mais les créatures les respectent et leur obéissent en priorité. Le but du jeux, c'est de voir combien de temps est-ce qu'ils arrivent à te cacher son existence et comment est-ce qu'il se développera en étant élevé par des elfes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de la Mort ?

_ Oui.

Voldemort leva un sourcil. Personnellement, il ne croyait pas aux entités. Mais si Hadrian en parlait... De toute façon, qu'elles existent ou non, ce n'était pas le point principale.

_ Donc... Tu veux que je laisse mes elfes élever un humain comme l'un des leurs sans chercher forcément à le trouver jusqu'à ce qu'ils se découvrent eux-même ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais que tu dois être l'adulte le plus irresponsable que j'ai jamais vu ?

_ J'en ai totalement conscience ! Alors ? C'est oui ?

Il réfléchit. Le jeu pourrait être intéressant. Et ça lui ferait un immortel à son service...

_ Est-ce qu'il aura les même pouvoirs que toi ?

_ Il est immortel et pourra faire des portails vers les endroits qu'il a déjà vu, mais il ne pourra pas voyager entre les dimensions. Ça, c'est mon pouvoir. Je ne sais pas ce que sera sa capacité spéciale, on en a tous une différente.

Il hocha la tête pensivement. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

_ D'accord.

_ Parfait !

Hadrian se leva joyeusement avant d'ouvrir un portail. Il se retourna avant de partir :

_ Au fait, j'ai peut-être laissé trois Death Eater collés au plafond du Chaudron Baveur. Si un Parseltongue ne les décolle pas, ils resteront comme ça pendant deux jours.

Puis il partit. Voldemort regarda l'espace où il s'était trouvé. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé...

Hadrian apparu dans une forêt et se concentra pour sentir son double. Il n'était pas loin. Il s'avança et finit par tomber sur une barrière magique. Il sortit de sa poche une espèce de pistolet avec un cristal encastré dans la crosse. Il tira et une onde d'énergie parcourut le dôme de protection qui se brisa et disparut. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage avant de foncer dans le camp dévoilé. Il activa l'un de ses cristaux de protection pour parer tous les sorts qui arrivaient vers lui. Lorsqu'un groupe arriva face à lui, il ouvrit un portail et ressortit derrière eux. Il continua de foncer vers l'endroit où il sentait son double. Il esquiva une dague qu'on lui avait lancé par derrière, roula et fonça dans la tente où était la signature magique. Et il était effectivement là, avec d'autres enfant à l'air effrayés, il dormait dans un berceau. Il ouvrit un portail sous eux et ils disparurent tous jusque devant le lac de Poudlard. C'était l'été donc il n'y avait pas d'élève. Il se saisit de l'enfant et disparut dans un nouveau portail.

Il se retrouva dans le parc qu'il avait vu depuis une fenêtre du manoir. Il s'avança vers la forêt et posa Seven au sol juste à l'orée. Il écarta les couvertures, exposant le corps de l'enfant. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de l'habillé. Il sortit la baguette de sureau et la pointa prudemment vers la poitrine du garçon avant de murmurer une formule en Parseltongue. Un tatouage runique apparut, un sablier dans un Ouroboros sur deux faux croisées. Il avait créé ce tatouage avec les Flamel pour protéger son esprit contre toute forme d'attaque mentale.

Il sortit ensuite la médaille noire de sa poche et la passa autour du cou de l'enfant, ne prêtant pas attention à ses pleurs. Il savait que le tatouage était douloureux au début, mais il allait s'en remettre. Il entendit des sifflements et vit des serpents s'approcher. Il se redressa et leur dit :

_ _Gardez-le jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher._

Les serpents acquiescèrent avant de s'enrouler autour de Seven. Hadrian hocha la tête avant de s'en aller. Il devait récupérer des provisions et du matériel avant de retourner dans la dimension où il avait décidé de s'installer.

.

* * *

.

 _Voili voilou._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Oubliez pas pour le poste de bêta_

 _Review ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Second

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plaît._

 _J'ai oublié de le dire dans l'épilogue de MZBA, mais :_

 _BAC FINI ! VACANCES !_

 _voilà._

 _ **Et bien sûr un très, très, très grand MERCI à Lilith qui m'a fait le nouveau dessin accompagnant la série des Apprentis. Je suis sûre que vous avez reconnu le sceau des Apprentis.**_

 _Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

Je ne connais pas les Power Rangers (entendu parlé mais jamais regardé) et c'est la même pour The Walking Dead, donc désolée, il n'y aura pas de « tranche de vie » de First en cross-over avec ces deux séries.

Cependant, vos idées d'univers sont les bienvenues et j'essayerais de faire une histoire de First dessus si je connais.

Merci à mes deux nouvelles bêtas pour leur avis et leur aide pour la correction des chapitres !

.

 _Bref._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Apprentis : Second

.

Il ferma les yeux et passa le portail avec une très légère hésitation. Quand il sentit une surface solide sous lui, il faillit sauter de joie. C'était sans compter la baguette qui se retrouva aussitôt sur sa gorge.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux émeraudes lui rendirent son regard.

_ Tu peux baisser ta baguette s'il te plaît ?

_ Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entré chez moi ?

_ Je m'appelle Hadrian. Je suis entré par un portail.

Il vit l'autre lever un sourcil avant de s'écarter prudemment. Son double l'observait avec un air de profonde perplexité. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, à quelques détails près. Il était pâle, avait de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le milieu du dos et des yeux du même vert rappelant étrangement un Avada Kedavra. Il portait un pantalon noir et un T-shirt bleu pâle et était pieds nus. Oh ! Et il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Ils étaient dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse avec un mur couvert de fenêtres faisant entrer de la lumière dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bal reconvertie en atelier. Au-dehors, il pouvait voir un immense parc avec une forêt commençant après cent mètres de terrain plat recouvert de plantes.

_ D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se ressemble autant ?

_ Je suis un voyageur dimensionnel. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Potter-Snape.

_ Snape ?

_ Ma mère s'est remariée quand mon père est mort quand j'avais un an et demi.

_ Avec Snape ?

Il n'en revenait pas ! Bon, il savait que Snape avait aimé sa mère et tout, mais de là à ce qu'elle se remarie avec lui ! C'était Snape quoi ! Okay, il savait que le gars n'était pas un complet connard et qu'il avait quelques qualités. Mais Snape ! L'autre se renfrogna et se mit sur la défensive.

_ Oui, Severus Snape. Un problème avec ça ?

_ Non, aucun. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir de sacrés différences entre nos deux univers. Dis-moi, tu as quel âge exactement ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

_ Vérifier une théorie.

Il venait de le remarquer, mais il sentait comme une aura familière autour de l'autre. Une aura qu'il n'avait sentie chez aucun autre sorcier. La Mort l'avait prévenu qu'il reconnaîtrait les autres en les croisant ou saurait d'instinct où ils se trouvaient s'ils étaient dans le même univers. Mais il valait mieux vérifier.

_ J'ai soixante-trois ans.

_ Bien ce que je pensais. J'en ai quatre-vingt-dix. Tu sais pourquoi tu ne vieillis pas ?

_ Non, je cherche depuis un moment à comprendre ça. Toi aussi tu peux revenir à la vie quand tu meurs ? Et toutes tes blessures sont guéries au réveil ?

_ Oui. C'est étrange... Ta mère ne t'a rien dit au sujet de ta naissance ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec mes parents ?

_ Plus ou moins. Elle est encore en vie ?

_ Oui. Et Severus aussi.

_ Étrange... T'as découvert ta capacité spéciale ? Et les portails ?

_ Tu parles de ces portails que je peux faire vers tous les endroits que j'ai déjà vus ?

_ Yep.

_ Alors oui pour ça. Je crois qu'on devrait s'asseoir avant de continuer.

_ Volontiers.

Bon, il avait trouvé Second. Restait plus qu'à lui expliquer ce qu'ils étaient. Il était étonné que Lily n'ait rien dit à son double. Pourtant sa mère devait bien être au courant du pacte passé avec la mort, non ? Et elle s'était remariée avec Snape ! Snape ! Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre de celle-là.

Son double le conduisit dans un couloir jusqu'à une porte donnant sur un petit salon. Hadrian retira son manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de poser son sac à côté et de se laisser tomber sur le siège. Il revenait d'une dimension avec des zombies et était claqué. Second s'assit en face de lui et fit venir du thé. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux servis, il reprit la conversation :

_ Donc. Si je résume, tu es mon double d'une autre dimension qui est aussi immortel avec une incapacité de vieillir et tu peux aussi faire des portails pour te déplacer. C'est bon ?

_ Oui.

_ Et là d'où tu viens, ta mère n'a pas épousé Severus ?

_ Non. Elle est morte avec mon père lors de l'attaque de Voldemort le Halloween après mes un an.

_ Qui est Voldemort ?

Il leva un sourcil surpris. Pas de guerre ?

_ Un Dark Lord. T'en as jamais entendu parlé ?

_ Non. Le dernier Dark Lord qu'on a eu était Grindelwald lors de la guerre européenne. Et encore, Dumbledore l'a fait emprisonner peu après sa montée au pouvoir en 1939.

_ Guerre européenne ? Pas mondiale ?

_ Non. Les sorciers sont intervenus dans la guerre et l'ont arrêtée avant qu'elle ne s'étende. Bien entendu, on a été découverts, mais on a réussi à éviter une autre chasse aux sorcières. On a bien eu des ennuis avec les religieux et l'Italie a été déclarée totalement non-magique, les sorciers du pays ont dû s'enfuir pour sauver leur vie. Il y a d'autres pays qui ont totalement fermé leurs frontières à la magie, mais en général, les deux populations se sont bien mélangées. Les sorciers peuvent continuer de vivre selon leurs anciennes croyances et conservent leur culture et les moldus bénéficient de notre aide. Comme la guerre a eu lieu lors d'un essor industriel, on a pu mélanger la magie et la technologie moldue. On appelle ça de la technomagie, c'est extrêmement utile et ça évite la pollution que la technologie et les industries moldues engendraient.

_ Wow...

Il était surpris et impressionné. Lui qui ne pensait pas que les deux peuples pouvaient s'entendre... Il fallait qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cette dimension !

_ Je déduis de ta réaction que ce n'est pas comme ça d'où tu viens.

_ Non. La guerre est devenue mondiale, Dumbledore n'a arrêté Grindelwald qu'en 1945 et les deux communautés sont restées séparées. Dans les années 70, un autre Dark Lord est monté au pouvoir en Angleterre. Il se faisait appeler Voldemort et personne ne semblait pouvoir le vaincre. Et puis, une prophétie à été faite. Elle disait qu'un enfant né à la fin du septième mois et dont les parents avaient défié Voldemort trois fois aurait le pouvoir de le détruire. Je te laisse deviner qui cette prophétie désignait.

_ Toi. Il est venu après toi.

_ Oui. Mais comme ma condition m'offrait une protection contre tous les types de mort jusqu'à mes deux ans, l'AK qu'il m'a lancé a rebondi et l'a frappé. Il a perdu son corps pour treize ans avant de finalement réussir à revenir. La guerre qui a suivi a duré trois ans et j'ai fini par le tuer quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

_ Je vois. De quelle condition parles-tu ? Je n'ai pas trouvé pourquoi j'étais comme ça...

_ Est-ce que tu connais les Reliques de la Mort ?

_ Bien sûr, c'est dans un conte pour enfants. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec notre situation ? Ce sont juste des histoires sans fondement.

Il leva un sourcil avant d'avoir un sourire amusé. Il tendit la main et invoqua les trois reliques qui étaient dans la bourse autour de son cou. La cape, la baguette et la pierre se retrouvèrent sur la table basse entre eux devant le regard décontenancé de son double.

_ Les Reliques sont réelles. Cette histoire de maître de la Mort l'est un peu moins. Elles n'obéissent qu'à leur vrai possesseur, la Mort lui-même. Les autres êtres humains qui en deviennent possesseur n'en ont pas vraiment le contrôle. Celui qui a la Baguette finit toujours par mourir rapidement s'il s'en vante à cause de l'avidité d'autres personnes. Celui qui a la Pierre sombrera dans la folie en ne pouvant pas ressusciter ses proches morts. Et la Cape est passée de génération en génération dans la famille Potter, comme tu dois le savoir.

_ Oui, j'ai hérité de la vieille cape de mon père. Je savais qu'elle était différente, mais je ne me suis jamais douté que... Comment as-tu fais pour les invoquer si seul la Mort en a le contrôle ?

_ Je suis un des dix apprentis de la Mort, First. L'un de mes parents était stérile et la Mort leur a proposé de leur offrir un enfant. Mais en échange, l'un d'eux devait mourir avant mes deux ans. Mais le fait d'être, en quelque sorte, le fils de la Mort a des conséquences. Je ne vieillis plus depuis mes dix-sept ans. Je peux ressusciter si je veux à chaque fois que je meurs. Je peux faire des portails vers les endroits que j'ai déjà vu sans prendre en compte les protections magiques existantes. Et enfin, ma capacité spéciale qui différencie tous les apprentis, je peux voyager entre les dimensions grâce à des portails. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

_ Tu es en train de me dire que la Mort existe en tant qu'être sentient et que mes parents ont passé un pacte avec elle pour m'avoir ?

_ Lui. La Mort est un mâle, mais un mal nécessaire. Et si tu ne me crois pas, je peux l'invoquer.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Second réfléchit. Il finit par secouer la tête et demanda à la place :

_ Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a rien dit ? Elle sait que je cherche à savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça depuis des années. Elle me l'aurait forcément dit si elle avait passé un pacte.

_ Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. Va savoir, avec Daddy, tout est possible.

_ Daddy ?

_ La Mort. Ça l'ennuie quand je l'appelle comme ça, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'autre lui jeta un regard blasé avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

_ Compte sur mon double pour énerver la Mort volontairement. Mettons que je te crois... Quelle est cette histoire de capacité spéciale ?

_ Je l'ai déjà dit. Je peux faire des portails vers d'autre dimensions mais je dois attendre 24 heures entre chaque si je ne veux pas tomber dans un coma magique de plusieurs jours. D'après Daddy, on a tous une capacité spéciale différente. Je me demande ce qu'est la tienne. Je crois qu'elle se déclenche après la première mort. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

_ Si, j'en ai bien peur...

Hadrian leva un sourcil en voyant l'air sombre de son alter ego. Sa capacité ne devait pas être super si il faisait une tête pareil.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je vis comment les gens dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de moi vont mourir. Et quand je dis vivre, c'est littéral. Et quand il y a plus d'une personne, c'est tous ceux présents à la suite. Le fait de ne pas voir comment, toi, tu allais mourir est ce qui m'a poussé à t'écouter. Et c'est aussi à cause de cette capacité que je vis en ermite depuis mes dix-huit ans, quand je suis mort la première fois dans un accident de technomagie en essayant d'enchanter un objet. J'ai développé une agoraphobie sévère à cause de ça.

_ Mais... Une fois que tu as vu quelqu'un mourir, tu ne le revois pas mourir en boucle ?

_ La capacité se réinitialise toutes les vingt-quatre heures pour tout le monde. Si une personne reste dans un rayon de dix mètres pendant vingt-quatre heures, alors je la reverrai mourir. Et si elle quitte le rayon et revient, je le revis aussi.

_ Ouch... Pas super comme capacité. Tu peux quasiment rien faire avec ça, à moins de vouloir remplacer Trelawney.

L'autre eut un reniflement amusé à cette idée.

_ C'est sûr que je ferais un bien meilleur job qu'elle pour prévoir la mort des gens.

_ Toi aussi t'as pris divination.

_ Plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais comme je suis curieux, que j'adore apprendre et que j'étais un Ravenclaw, j'ai pris toutes les options disponibles en troisième année.

_ Toutes ? T'as eu le droit à un Time Turner ?

_ Oui.

_ Et t'étais un Raven ?

_ Oui. Et toi ?

_ Gryffindor. Ma meilleur amie, Hermione, a aussi pris toutes les options mais l'utilisation d'un Time Turner était trop stressante et à la fin de l'année, elle a lâché divination et étude des moldus.

_ Elle ne s'est pas organisée pour ses deuxièmes journées ? Moi, je vivais le premier jour de cours. Puis je revenais au matin pour vivre le second jour afin d'aller aux cours manqués, faire des devoirs et me reposer. Les cours étaient organisés de manière à ce que je n'ai que deux cours à la même heure. Comme ça, le deuxième jours, je pouvais dormir dans une chambre spéciale et faire mes devoirs sans que ça ne pèse trop sur moi. Je sais que Hermione Granger bénéficiait des mêmes arrangements.

_ Oh. Non, Hermione se contentait de revivre les heures qu'elle devait doubler et c'est tout. Ton Hogwart a l'air beaucoup mieux organisé que le mien. Qui est le directeur ?

_ Dumbledore, enfin maintenant c'est Severus car Dumbledore est mort de vieillesse quand j'avais la trentaine. Mais le ministère s'assure régulièrement que les professeurs font bien leur travail et que l'intérêt des élèves et de leur éducation passent en priorité.

_ Un ministère responsable et un Hogwarts où on ne risque pas de mourir tous les ans... Et la Chambre des Secrets ?

_ Après un accident il y a cinquante ans lors duquel une fille et un préfet sont morts, une enquête a été ouverte. Le fantôme du garçon a finalement avoué que l'entrée était dans les toilettes où il était mort et qu'il y avait un basilic à l'intérieur. Il prévoyait de le lâcher sur l'école, mais quand la fille et morte, il a été surpris et a regardé le basilic dans les yeux à son tour. Le ministère l'a menacé de l'exorciser si il n'ouvrait pas le passage et il a réussi à obtenir que le basilic ne soit pas tué mais déplacé dans un endroit sûr et relâché en liberté. On a découvert beaucoup de journaux de Salazard Slytherin qu'il a accepté de traduire et ils ont été publiés, ce qui a grandement amélioré la réputation de la Maison des serpents. Il se trouve qu'il n'est pas parti suite à une dispute mais parce que ses études sur toutes les formes de magie était devenues trop dangereuses pour être menées dans une école avec des enfants.

_ Il s'appelait Tom Riddle ?

_ Oui. Tu le connais ?

_ Voldemort. Bien fait pour sa pomme. Et l'autre, c'est Myrtle ?

_ Oui. Le pauvre, elle le stalke en permanence et il a fini par se cacher dans le bureau de Severus pour avoir la paix. Les professeurs ont un mal fou à l'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets.

_ Ouais, je sais qu'elle est plus que perverse. M'a espionné dans mon bain plus d'une fois et m'a même proposé de partager ses toilettes si je venais à mourir.

_ Bonne chance avec ça. Mais pour en venir à notre discussion. Tu ne connais pas un moyen de supprimer cette capacité ? Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi et même si je vis avec ma mère et Severus, on doit porter des amulettes qui nous préviennent si ils arrivent à presque dix mètres de moi. Je ne peux quasiment pas les voir à moins d'être dans une très grande salle parce que je n'ai pas envie de les revoir encore une fois mourir. Ne pas sortir ne me dérange pas tant que ça, je m'y suis habitué et je peux faire mes recherches tranquillement, mais ne pas pouvoir voir ma mère et Severus, ça c'est vraiment emmerdant.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Tu es le premier Apprenti que je trouve. Mais je peux demander à Daddy si ce n'est pas possible de le contrôler, si tu veux.

Il hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête. Voir la Mort pourrait être intéressant. Et il avait aussi tout un tas de questions à poser sur le fonctionnement de l'univers. Qui de mieux qu'une entité mystique et éternelle pour lui répondre ?

Hadrian prit sa Pierre et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. La Mort apparut aussitôt. Mais il ne portait pas sa tenue de travail. À la place, il avait un short de bain, un mojito à la main et des lunettes de soleil avec un chapeau de paille et des tongs. Voir un squelette en tenue de vacancier moyen au bord de la mer était étrange. Et perturbant.

HADRIAN. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'INVOQUES PENDANT MES VACANCES ?

_ La Mort peut avoir des vacances ? Mais qui récupère les âmes dans ce cas ? demanda First, totalement incrédule.

MES LARBINS S'EN OCCUPENT.

Il tourna la tête vers Second qui avait la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe. Il ferma sa bouche avec un claquement audible et la Mort commenta :

JE VOIS QUE TU AS TROUVÉ UN AUTRE APPRENTI.

_ Yep. Daddy, je te présente Second. Second, la Mort.

JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA...

_ Je sais.

_ Vous êtes vraiment la Mort ?

_ Tu en connais beaucoup des squelettes parlant ? Azraël, si tu reprenais ta tenue de travail ? Je crois que tu l'as perturbé.

La Mort ricana avant de claquer ses doigts osseux. Il retrouva aussitôt son apparence habituelle qui finit de convaincre Second. First soupira avant de se tourner vers l'autre pour le laisser parler. L'homme expliqua son problème à la Mort et il sembla réfléchir un moment.

JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE PEUX LA MODIFIER. LAISSE-MOI VOIR ÇA.

Il s'approcha et posa la pointe de sa faux sur le front de Second qui était figé sur place. Une lueur bleue apparut à la pointe et la Mort pencha la tête sur le côté.

HUM... VOILÀ. JE N'AI PAS PU LA SUPPRIMER MAIS MAINTENANT TU AS UN CERTAIN CONTRÔLE DESSUS. LE PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE ÇA DEMANDE UN MINIMUM DE CONTRÔLE EN OCCLUMANCIE OU UNE AUTRE FORME DE BARRIÈRE MENTALE.

_ Mais je suis incapable de faire de l'occlumancie ! Ça fait des années que j'essaye.

_ Ouais, je sais, fit First. C'est un des désavantages à être un Apprenti. Mais s'il te faut juste une défense mentale, j'ai quelque chose qui peut t'aider.

_ Quoi ?

Hadrian souleva son T-shirt et montra un tatouage sur sa poitrine. C'était l'Ouroboros entourant un sablier sur deux faux croisées. Il laissa retomber le T-shirt et dit :

_ C'est un tatouage runique qui protège mon esprit contre toutes les formes possibles d'attaque mentale. Je l'ai créé avec l'aide des Flamel lorsque j'étais leur apprenti dans une autre dimension.

_ Ingénieux... Tu as réussi à te faire accepter comme apprenti par les Flamel ?

_ Oui. J'ai dû camper un peu devant leur maison, mais ils ont fini par accepter.

_ Je vais y penser si j'arrive à contrôler mon pouvoir.

_ Si tu veux, j'ai une lettre de recommandation.

Avant que Second n'ai pu répondre, la Mort rappela sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE BESOIN DE MOI ? JE VEUX RETOURNER À MES VACANCES.

_ Oh, bien sûr, désolé, fit Hadrian. Tu peux y aller, moi je n'ai pas de question particulière.

_ Moi non plus. Mes questions peuvent attendre.

La Mort disparut et ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Hadrian ne reprenne :

_ Donc, comme je te disais, j'ai une lettre de recommandation si tu veux.

_ Merci, ça sera utile. Je sens qu'on a beaucoup de connaissances à échanger.

_ Yep. Et si tu pouvais m'aider sur un projet, ça m'arrangerait.

_ Quoi ?

_ Avec Nicolas, on a essayé de créer un journal à deux entrées qui fonctionnerait entre deux dimensions différentes, mais le prototype ne fonctionne pas. Tu pourrais m'aider à en créer un ?

_ Bien sûr. Mais en attendant, il est tard. On ferait bien d'aller manger. Et je vais te présenter à mes parents au passage.

_ D'accord.

Hadrian sourit avant de se lever à la suite de son double. Ils sortirent et il suivit son guide en pensant.

Il avait enfin trouvé un autre Apprenti. Visiblement, c'était un inventeur, chercheur, intello, qui savait beaucoup de choses. Il allait sûrement bien l'aimer. Enfin, seul l'avenir pourrait le dire.

.

* * *

.

 _Second est enfin apparu !_

Bon, contrairement aux autres Apprentis, celui-la n'aura pas d'histoire propre. On le retrouvera de temps en temps dans First ou on l'évoquera dans les autres, mais il restera dans le fond. Il est l'ingénieur / inventeur / chercheur / génie du groupe et comme il ne sort jamais, il n'a pas vraiment de vie à raconter.

 _Merci de m'avoir lu !_

 _Et j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	6. 1000 perles blanches

_Salut à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances._

 **Petites précisions** :

Alors, tout d'abord, un vrai chapitre de First est sur le point d'être terminé. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ceci est un prologue de fic, mais comme First et les Entités ont un gros rôle dedans, je le met aussi ici.

J'ai fais une pause pour les vacances, mais je compte reprendre mon rythme habituel dès cette semaine. Donc attendez-vous à un chapitre, soit de Nécromancien soit de mon cross avec Eragon le week-end prochain.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter qui es Rowling, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn qui est à Akira Amano**

.

 _Voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **1000 perles Blanches**

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue : Jeux d'Entités.**

.

Hadrian se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé à boire du thé dans l'entre-monde avec Mort, Destin, Vie, Chance et Hasard. Et Ordre et Chaos ne devaient pas être loin, sûrement en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux allait intervenir ensuite dans la vie d'une pauvre âme. Il avait une petite préférence pour Chaos, ce gosse était amusant et on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui, même si sa jumelle détestait quand il foutait le bordel. Mais ils savaient tous au fond qu'elle adorait son frère et qu'elle n'aimait pas s'ennuyer quand tout était trop ordonné.

Donc, il buvait du thé avec eux, Chance et Hasard jouant aux dés sur un plateau avec Destin les regardant et Vie et Mort discutant de la dernière lubie de Néant et de Magie. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que ces deux-là avaient en tête. Déjà que Néant avait décidé de prendre Seven sous son aile à cause de sa capacité d'anti-magie...

Il reposa calmement sa tasse de thé et demanda tranquillement :

_ Donc, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

_ Parce que tu es mort, répondit Chance.

Il leur jeta un regard blasé.

_ Je doute fortement que ce soit par hasard que je me sois pris un piano sur la tête alors que j'étais dans une plaine.

_ Je confirme, j'y suis pour rien, dit Hasard. Pleins-toi à Chaos, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée.

_ Et donc, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez tué ? Sûrement pas juste pour prendre le thé.

Vie et Mort arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers lui et il soupira. Il sentait que ça allait être long.

_ Vois-tu Hadrian, commença Vie, il y a un petit problème dans l'univers d'origine de Nine.

_ Oh ?

_ Oui. Certes, il a dit à ses amis comment tuer Tom Riddle et ils l'ont fait, mais Nine a aussi emmené avec lui l'horcruxe sans couper le lien avec l'âme principale avant ça. Ce qui fait que Tom Riddle ne peut pas retourner à son corps astrale comme le font toute les âmes à leur mort, ni retourner auprès de l'horcruxe qui est déjà réincarné et on ne peut pas vraiment le renvoyer dans le cycle de réincarnation sans que sa mémoire ne soit effacée.

_ Effacez lui juste la mémoire. Ou coupez le lien.

_ On ne peut pas couper le lien sans mettre en danger l'âme instable d'Aragorn, le nouveau nom que porte l'horcruxe. Et Nine est directement lié à lui par son âme. Ce qui fait qu'il sera aussi atteint. Et on ne veut pas vraiment d'un immortel trop instable mentalement ou au niveau de son âme. Et effacer la mémoire de Tom Riddle sans le faire passer par son corps astrale ne sera pas efficace. L'âme a tendance à se souvenir et une âme aussi teintée que la sienne se souviendra forcément et refera les même erreurs.

_ Ouais, je vois le problème. Et donc ? Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le laisser ici...

_ Il en est hors de question ! s'offusqua Vie. Aucune âme ne mérite d'être coincée dans l'entre-monde.

_ Okay, okay.

Il y réfléchit un instant, se demandant quoi faire avec l'âme de Voldemort. Bon, d'accord il aimait bien Tom Riddle, il en avait rencontré plein de versions plutôt décentes et il en avait peut-être éduqué un ou deux, brièvement ou sur de longues durées. Il savait que le mini Dark Lord n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, juste un peu colérique avec des tendances mégalomaniaques et psychopathes. Et il était un total clepto, mais ce trait était plutôt adorable dans son opinion.

Il réfléchissait au problème quand une solution lui vint. Ça permettrait aux entités de se débarrasser de l'âme de Tom et en même temps ils pourront s'amuser un petit peu. Après tout, ils savaient que les Entités adoraient leurs jeux avec les mortels. Le fait que Chance et Hasard lancent chacun un dé de cent à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un portail dimensionnel en était la preuve. Si Chance avait un nombre plus élevé que Hasard, alors il arrivait sans incident et parfois il rencontrait des gens intéressant. Si le nombre était plus petit, dépendant de l'écart entre les deux, il tombait dans le vide ou au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Quand il était tombé dans la Montagne du Destin, Chance avait fait un 1 et Hasard un 97. Second avait éclaté de rire quand il avait entendu ça et l'avait introduit aux jeux de rôles de table.

_ J'ai une idée. Elle devrait vous plaire. C'est un jeu.

_ On t'écoute, fit joyeusement Chance.

Il exposa son plan et les Entités se regardèrent avant de sourire. C'était une idée qui leur plaisait. Destin sautillait presque sur place et Chaos était apparu soudainement, donnant tout de suite son accord et demandant d'en être.

Hadrian en plaindrait presque Tom Riddle. Mais bon, qu'y pouvait-il ? Ça risquait d'être intéressant comme expérience.

Il finit sa tasse de thé, dit au revoir aux Entités et retourna dans son corps. Maintenant, comment expliquer au Tom du monde où il s'était installé qu'il venait d'envoyer l'un de ses double dans la cage aux lions ? Et aussi pourquoi il s'était retrouvé écrasé par un piano sorti de nul part.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort ne savait pas où il était. Il était dans un espace totalement blanc. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le garçon Longbottom qui le décapitait en criant le cri de guerre des Longbottom « It's sodomy time bitch ! » après avoir tranché la tête de Nagini et découpé un ou deux de ses Death Eater. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le faiblard avait ça en lui. Il était enfin débarrassé de Potter, il avait le monde magique à ses pieds et c'était un faiblard pratiquement cracmol qui l'avait tué avec une putain d'épée !

Et donc il se retrouvait dans cette espace blanc, dans le corps d'un enfant et vêtu d'un pyjama blanc. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre et voir où il allait atterrir. Il se doutai que quelque chose n'allait pas à cause de ses expérimentations pour devenir immortel et il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il se retrouve coincé dans cet endroit pour toujours.

Et honnêtement, la pensée de rester dans cette espace blanc pour l'éternité l'effrayait. Mourir était sa plus grande peur parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait après ça. Et maintenant il se retrouvait bloqué dans un lieu immaculé et sans limite. Et il était seul dans un silence infini.

Il ne voulait pas être enfermé ici. Il préférerait même se retrouver en enfer pour ses actions mais pas ici !

_ Bonjour !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix et tourna sur lui-même essayant de trouver d'où elle venait. Il tomba sur deux enfants identiques aux yeux dorés et cheveux noirs vêtu de vêtements d'écoliers. La seule différence était que l'un d'eux était un garçon et l'autre une fille. Ils lui sourirent et le premier dit :

_ Je suis Chaos.

_ Et moi Ordre.

_ Vie, Mort, Destin, Chance, Hasard, Néant et Magie sont tombé d'accord...

_ Pour nous laisser nous occuper de toi.

_ Vois-tu Tom Riddle, un morceau de ton âme se trouvait dans Harry Potter.

_ Et Harry Potter a décidé de se réincarner avec.

_ Mais le lien entre vos âmes est toujours présent.

_ Donc tu ne peux pas rejoindre ton corps astrale sans lui.

_ Et il appartient maintenant à Nine.

_ On ne peux pas couper le lien sans mettre Nine en danger.

_ Et Mort n'aimerait pas que l'un de ses apprentis devienne instable parce qu'il a décidé de lié son âme à celle de l'horcruxe qu'il abritait.

_ Et te réincarner en t'effaçant la mémoire n'est pas possible parce que ton âme est trop teintée et se souviendra forcément et refera les même erreurs.

_ Donc tu es coincé dans les limbes pour l'éternité.

_ Parce que ton morceau manquant ne peut plus être réunis avec toi vu qu'il appartient à Nine.

Ils lui sourirent joyeusement en disant ça. Quant à lui il essayait d'assimiler le fait que les Entités, dont il avait entendu parler mais auxquelles il n'avait jamais cru, existaient belle et bien. Et qu'il était coincé dans les limbes parce que Harry foutu Potter était un horcruxe et avait décidé de se réincarner avec un morceau de SON âme. Pas étonnant que le gosse se soit laissé tuer ! Il a lui-même détruit un de ses horcruxes ! Un horcruxe involontaire et dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, certes, mais c'était quand même un morceau de son âme. Et il était bloqué ici maintenant !

_ Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

Il n'avait pas du tout un ton légèrement (totalement) paniqué, non ! C'était juste les cordes vocales d'enfant qu'il avait qui donnaient cette impression. Chaos sourit joyeusement et s'avança soudainement vers lui. Il résista à l'envie de reculer alors que les yeux du garçon devenaient argentés.

_ Si ! First a suggéré un moyen. Mais tu es libre de l'accepter ou de le rejeter.

_ Quel est-il et qui est First ?

Il avait appelé le garçon Potter Nine et l'avait désigné comme l'apprenti de la Mort. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui est First. Et pour la proposition... C'est simple ! On te réincarne mais tu seras en probation !

_ En probation ?

_ Et oui ! Normalement ton âme devrait être nettoyée en retournant à ton corps astrale et lorsqu'elle se réincarnerait, elle aurait tout oublié. Mais ce n'est pas possible donc à chaque réincarnation, tu conserveras tes pouvoirs et tes souvenirs. Mais même si j'adore semer le chaos, on ne peut pas te laisser recommencer ce que tu faisais dans cette vie. Donc, tu vas recevoir une punition et à la fin de cette punition, ton âme devrait être nettoyée. Bien entendu, on peut attendre que ton horcruxe soit stable et ne risque plus rien si on coupe la connexion entre vous, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Quel genre de punition ?

_ Tu devras obtenir mille billes blanches.

Il cligna des yeux avant de fixer les deux Entités sans vraiment comprendre. Mille billes blanches ?

_ Comment ça ?

Ordre soupira avant de pousser son frère en arrière avec un air exaspéré.

_ Ce que Chaos veut dire, c'est que tu devras accumuler les bonnes actions et chaque bonne action te rapportera un nombre différent de point. Et lorsque tu auras assez de points, tu gagneras une bille blanche. Mais à chaque mauvaise action, tu perdras une bille blanche. Si tu n'as plus de bille blanche à perdre, tu auras le droit à dix billes rouges. Si tu obtiens les dix billes rouges, tu te retrouveras ici jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse briser la connexion qu'il existe avec ton horcruxe sans danger. Et si tu arrives à obtenir les milles billes blanches, alors tu pourras vivre tranquillement. Bien entendu, tes pouvoirs seront scellés. Mais on pourra les desceller graduellement si tu atteint un certain niveau.

_ Tu vois ? C'est comme un jeu ! Plus tu monte de niveau, plus tu deviens fort mais si ton niveau baisse, tu deviens plus faible ! Ça va être amusant !

Chaos semblait surexcité par ce jeu. Ordre avait seulement un léger sourire en voyant le comportement de son double. Voldemort les observa tour à tour, réfléchissant à la proposition. Ils comptaient vraiment le faire se repentir de cette manière ? Lui faire changer sa manière d'être et son comportement simplement en lui montrant le pouvoir du bien et de la gentillesse ? Ils se foutaient de lui ? Il ne comptait pas changer, qu'importe ce qu'ils essayeront, il restera lui-même.

Il pouvait faire ce défis. Et après, il fera ce qui lui plaira et rien d'autre ! S'il voulait reprendre le contrôle du monde sorcier et éliminer la vermine que sont les moldu, alors il le fera.

Il avait juste à être patient, faire semblant de jouer leur jeu et dès qu'il sera libre, il redeviendra lui-même. Il refusait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire à qui que ce soit ! Même si c'étaient des Entités.

_ Oh ! Une dernière chose, ajouta Chaos. Là où on t'enverra, il n'y a pas de magie mais un autre type de pouvoir appelé Flammes de dernière volontés. Tes Flammes ne seront pas scellées mais c'est très difficile de les réveiller. Et tu seras réincarné dans la même ville que l'un des jouets de Destin. Un conseil, tu devrais l'aider.

_ Et pourquoi voudrais-je aider un héros ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Parce que les jouets de Destin finissent toujours dans des situations impossibles, donc ça fait plein de points si tu l'aide à s'en sortir, non ?

Il cligna les yeux en entendant Ordre. Ça faisait étrangement sens. Il n'y avait qu'à voir toutes les situations impossibles dans lesquels se retrouvait Potter régulièrement. Et il n'y avait pas de magie là où il allait ! Mais la magie c'était toute sa vie, c'était ce qui le rendait spécial, ce qui l'avait toujours différencié des autres dans sa vie que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Il se calma en se rappelant que ses pouvoirs magiques seront toujours avec lui, juste scellés. Il pouvait les récupérer. Et il y avait cet autre pouvoir. Il pouvait le faire.

Il était Lord Voldemort, il pouvait le faire s'il s'y mettait sérieusement. Il refusait de se laisser bloquer par le moindre obstacle !

Il prit une inspiration avant de hocher la tête.

_ D'accord.

Les deux Entités hochèrent la tête en l'entendant. Chaos s'avança vers lui et lui saisit le bras gauche de sa main droite. Il se retint de reculer ou de se dégager, sachant que c'était futile. Il détestait être aussi impuissant. Chaos plaça son autre main sur son poignet puis la remonta lentement le long de son bras jusqu'à la moitié de son biceps. Un chapelet de perle noires s'enroula autour de son bras. Il ne pouvait pas les compter, mais il se doutait qu'il y en avait mille. Et dix perles orange étaient enroulées autour de son poignet, les dix chances qu'il avait.

_ Je tiens à préciser, fit Ordre, que les perles rouges ne redeviendront pas oranges qu'importe ce que tu fais. Presque personne ne pourra voir les perles et les seuls autres pouvant les voir sont seulement huit parmi les vivants.

Il hocha la tête en l'entendant. Il avait juste à obtenir milles perles blanches. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué.

_ Comment est-ce que je saurais combien de points j'aurais ?

_ Tu auras trois barres dans le coin de ta vision. Une pour le nombre de points totale que tu as. Une autre pour le nombre de points qu'il te manque pour ta prochaine perle. Et une dernière montrant combien de perle tu as.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait juste à trouver combien de point donnait chaque action et faire celles qui rapportaient le plus. Mais il fallait bien entendu qu'on détruise ses plans avant même qu'il puisse les appliquer.

_ Bien entendu, poursuivit Ordre. Plus tu répéteras une action, moins elle rapportera de point jusqu'à n'en rapporter plus que deux à chaque fois que tu la referas. Et tu pourras aussi accéder quand tu veux à une liste de règles à respecter, si tu les enfreint sans permission, tu perdras dix perles.

_ Comment obtiendrais-je cette permission ?

_ Il suffira de demander à ta gardienne, répondit Ordre qui semblait être celle connaissant le mieux les règles. On va t'envoyer une surveillante à qui tu pourras demander si une action est bonne ou mauvaise.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il trouvait ça un peu injuste qu'il ne gagne les perles blanches que par accumulation de bonnes actions mais que chaque mauvaise action lui ferait perdre une perle entière plutôt que quelques points. Et il allait devoir apprendre ces règles pour éviter de se retrouver dans le rouge trop vite.

Chaos frappa dans ses mains et dit joyeusement :

_ Assez perdu de temps ! Tu as toutes les informations dont tu as besoin et ta gardienne pourra toujours répondre à tes questions. C'est parti pour la réincarnation ! Amuse-nous bien Tom Riddle !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'obscurité l'engouffrait.

Ordre se tourna vers Chaos avec un air exaspéré. Il lui jeta un regard innocent et demanda :

_ Quoi ?

_ On devait lui dire qu'il allait être réincarné en fille sous la demande de First.

_ Ba ! Il découvrira bien ce détail tout seul.

Elle soupira mais hocha la tête.

Chaos sourit joyeusement alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres. Ça allait être amusant ! Surtout quand Tom Riddle découvrira ce que Destin réservait à Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires ou des questions._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Pilou._


	7. Maudite lave

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre dont je parle depuis un mois ou plus..._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

.

 **Remarques** :

.

Emrys Myrdin : merci pour l'idée, mais j'ai déjà tous les pouvoirs des apprentis et à peu près leurs univers.

J'avoue que les portails sont totalement inspirés de Wakfu. J'étais ne train de regarder la série quand j'ai eut l'idée des Apprentis et c'est devenu une partie des pouvoirs des Apprentis.

Tout les Apprentis ne vont pas accepter aussitôt First.

Le chapitre précédent était quand First est beaucoup plus vieux et est donc plus tard dans la ligne temporel de la fic. J'ai d'ailleurs dû le modifier un peu pour éviter de spoiler certaines choses.

Nine est Harry dans « Les jumeaux, la dragonne et le roi » le petit Neuf entre parenthèse est un indicateur parce que cette fic a déjà un titre.

Je crois que c'est tout...

Ah oui ! _**Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas et es Tolkien !**_

 _ **.**_

 **Et je cherche une bêta pour me donner son avis sur les chapitres (pas forcément pour corriger) dans la série des Apprentis. J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour Le Nécromancien et mes cross, mais me manque quelqu'un pour les Apprentis.**

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Maudite Lave

.

* * *

.

Hadrian vérifia qu'il avait bien toute ses affaires avant de faire ses adieux avec les Flamel. Il était passé les voir après sa visite à Seconde afin de les fournir avec un téléphone portable fonctionnant entre les dimensions et pour leur donner quelques plans d'inventions utilisées dans l'univers de Second. Il avait aussi jeté un coup d'œil au Harry Potter de ce monde. Il était parti en 1990 la dernière fois et l'année actuelle était 1993. Visiblement, les choses s'étaient déroulées comme dans son univers. Mis à part la maltraitance des Dursley.

Il aurait bien sauvé ses parents et aidé à tuer Voldemort, mais il avait totalement oublié la date et était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses études. Du coup, quand il s'était souvenu que son double avait des ennuis, c'était déjà 1982. Il s'était hâté de récupérer son double, d'enlever l'horcruxe de son front et de le confier à la famille Granger en leur indiquant anonymement comment entrer dans le monde sorcier et ce qu'était leur fille et le petit Harry. Une bonne chose qu'il ait fait ça. Le garçon avait une famille décente et il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde magique avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et comme les parents de Hermione l'avaient adopté officiellement à Gringotts et du côté moldu, Dumbledore n'avait pas pu le récupérer pour le renvoyer chez les Dursley parce qu'il était légalement le fils des deux dentistes.

Et donc, Sirius s'était de nouveau échappé de prison, alors il s'était arrangé pour envoyer un message anonyme à Amélia Bones lui disant qu'il y avait un criminel se cachant sous forme de rat animagus chez les Weasley. Il se serait presque frappé à son oublis, pire filleul au monde.

Au final, le journal du matin avait apporté la nouvelle de la libération de Sirius Black après qu'on ait attrapé Peter Pettigrow en vie et portant la marque. Et peut-être qu'il avait payé / fait chanter Ritta Skeeter pour qu'elle dévoile au monde entier que Sirius n'avait jamais reçu de procès ni d'interrogatoire et était donc emprisonné illégalement par le ministère depuis douze ans. Juste pour forcer le ministère à agir pour le bien commun et non pas pour sa pomme.

Il avait aussi pensé à envoyé un mot à Sirius pour lui expliquer comment tuer Voldemort définitivement. Et un autre mot anonyme avait indiqué à madame Bones l'évasion de Barty Croupton junior qui était sous imperius chez son père. Un autre scandale en première page.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait ses bonnes actions de l'univers, il pouvait passer à autre chose et reprendre ses voyages.

.

Il ouvrit le portail et y entra sans hésiter. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir du rouge, du orange, du jaune et de sentir une douleur immense avant de se retrouver dans les limbes. Il cligna les yeux en regardant autour de lui, mais il était bien dans King Cross.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

La Mort apparut devant lui en ricanant.

_ TON PORTAIL S'EST OUVERT AU MILIEU D'UN LAC DE LAVE. TON CORPS VIENT DE SE FAIRE TOTALEMENT BRÛLER.

Il le regarda avec incrédulité avant de s'exclamer :

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

_ NON.

_ Mais il y avait toute mes affaires dans mon sac ! Et mon manteau m'a coûté une blinde !

_ JE SUIS SÛR QU'AVEC TOUTES LES PROTECTIONS QUE TU AS MISES DESSUS, TU POURRAS CONSERVER TES AFFAIRES SI TU PARS TOUT DE SUITE.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se concentra pour revenir à la vie. Il se réveilla, à poile, sur un promontoire au-dessus d'un lac de lave dans un volcan. Il s'assit et tendit la main vers le lac en disant :

_ Accio mes affaires.

Une boule de feu perça la surface du lac et lui fonça dessus. Il la redirigea vers le sol et l'arrosa immédiatement d'eau. Son manteau, en peau de dragon, était intact et les objets dans les poches avaient été protégés par le matériel et n'avaient donc rien subi. Le sac quand à lui était un peu brûlé à la surface, mais les enchantements protégeant le contenu avaient tenu bon. Il allait juste devoir le remplacer ou le faire réparer.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en constatant ça. Il faisait incroyablement chaud là où il était, mais une légère brise venait d'une entrée dans son dos qui devait mener dehors. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien guéri, on ne savait jamais, et remarqua un détail perturbant.

Il était plus petit. Et pas seulement entre les jambes, tout son corps était plus petit. Il se tâta le visage et tira un peu sur ses petites joues potelée. Il se leva d'un bon et fit apparaître un miroir à pied devant lui. Puis il poussa un cri d'horreur totalement masculin avec une voix aiguë d'enfant.

Il avait gardé toutes ses cicatrices et son tatouage, mais il ressemblait à un enfant ! S'il devait se donner un âge, il aurait dit pas plus de cinq ans.

_ Par le caleçon le plus avachis de Merlin ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il fit apparaître la pierre dans sa main et la tourna trois fois pour invoquer son père. Lorsque le squelette apparut, il lui cria :

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis un enfant ?!

_ HUM... VOIS-TU HADRIAN, SI TON CORPS EST TROP ENDOMAGÉ OU TOTALEMENT DÉTRUIT, ALORS IL NE PEUT PAS RÉAPPARAÎTRE SOUDAINEMENT COMME ÇA. ET DONC, IL SE RÉGÉNÈRE SOUS UNE FORME PLUS JEUNE. EN L'OCCURENCE, CINQ ANS.

Il sentit son œil tiquer alors qu'il fixait la Mort. Okay, il était mort dès son arrivée dans cette dimension et son corps avait été détruit au-delà de toute réparation et donc il avait dû se régénérer sous une forme plus faible. Mais :

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ce petit détail plus tôt ?

_ TU N'AS JAMAIS POSÉ LA QUESTION.

Il jeta un regard blasé à son père avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et une potion de vieillissement était seulement temporaire, donc à moins d'en trouver une permanente, il était condamné à grandir de nouveau. Et à repasser par l'adolescence.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me dire où je suis ?

_ JE CROIS QU'ON APPELLE CE VOLCAN LA MONTAGNE DU DESTIN.

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Puis, il se souvint. Et il éclata de rire.

_ Je suis dans LotR, c'est juste génial !

Il se tourna vers la Mort et dit nonchalamment :

_ Okay, merci. Tu peux y aller.

La Mort disparut et Hadrian se retrouva tout seul au milieu de la montagne du destin. Il poussa un soupir avant de sortir des vêtements de son sac et de les remettre à sa nouvelle taille. Il rangea son manteau, ne pouvant pas le modifier à cause de sa résistance à la magie. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas trop tâche avant de hocher la tête. Il portait une tunique verte, un pantalon brun et des bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux. Il enfila une veste en cuir et passa la bandoulière de son sac rafistolé par dessus sa tête avant de se tourner vers la sortie. Il allait utiliser ses portails pour aller le plus loin possible d'ici et essayer de trouver une terre humaine.

Il sortit de la grotte et regarda autour de lui les terres désolées. Il apercevait au loin la tour avec l'œil de feu au sommet. Donc, ils n'avaient pas encore balancé l'anneau dans la lave. Ba, tant pis, c'était pas ses affaires. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant quel direction prendre. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et fit un point-me vers Fondcomb. Il se tourna ensuite dans la direction indiquée et ouvrit le premier portail vers l'endroit le plus éloigné qu'il pouvait voir.

Il entra dedans et commença le chemin par bonds dans les airs vers la ville cachée des elfes. À partir de là, il ira chercher une ville humaine. Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir un portail en se basant sur le film qu'il avait vu au cinéma avec ses enfants car ce n'était absolument pas la même chose.

.

Après quatre heures de voyage, il commença à fatiguer et s'installa au bord de la rivière qu'il longeait depuis le départ. Il y avait une forêt à l'Est et des montagnes à l'Ouest et il était sûr de ne plus être très loin de la ville qu'il visait.

Il sortit de son sac des provisions et mangea un morceau avant de se coucher et de dormir.

.

Il fut réveillé par des craquements étranges. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La nuit était tombée et seules les lucioles sur l'eau lui permettaient de voir quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant les même craquements qu'avant, mais aussi des bruits de coups et des cris dans une langue inconnue. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits après avoir sorti son katana de son sac.

Il arriva devant un large groupe de créatures en train de couper des arbres et de festoyer au bord de la forêt. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire attraper pendant sa sieste. Il les observa un instant avant de décider qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il se détourna pour partir mais se cogna à un obstacle qui l'envoya au sol. Il leva les yeux vers la chose qui l'avait bousculé et vit deux autres créatures qui l'observaient avec un sourire assez flippant. Le premier leva sa hache et dit à l'autre :

_ Regarde-ça ! Un petit humain pour le dîne de ce soir.

L'autre ricana et Hadrian soupira. Il se releva en les observant d'un air blasé. Le premier abattit soudain sa hache vers lui et il esquiva rapidement. Il était plus petit qu'il n'en avait l'habitude donc manier son katana risquait d'être compliqué, mais pour tuer ces bêtes, il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses capacités. Il dégaina et laissa la lumière de la lune se refléter sur la lame noire veinée d'argent. Il l'abattit vers le bras de la créature et le trancha net avant de reculer d'un bon pour éviter l'autre qui l'avait attaqué avec une espèce de machettes édentée longue comme Hadrian était haut. Il n'avait cependant pas pris en compte que les cris de douleurs et les bruits de combat attireraient les autres créatures. Il soupira en se retrouvant dans un cercle d'ennemis.

Il donna un coup de katana à la verticale en y concentrant sa magie et des flammes apparurent sur la lame. Les créatures reculèrent un peu en voyant la magie mais attaquèrent quand même de nouveau. Hadrian tourna sur lui-même avec le katana tendu et finit son tour en le relevant brusquement. Le cercle de feu autour de lui s'élargit aussitôt et créa une onde de flamme sur une trentaine de mètre. Les créatures furent soient brûlées, soit coupées en deux nettement. Celles restantes l'observaient avec peur et il eut un sourire en coin avec de leur jeter un regard de défis.

_ Vous voulez toujours me bouffer ?

Les créatures s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Il soupira de nouveau avant de rengainer son sabre et de retourner d'un portail à son campement provisoire. Il ramassa son sac et reprit son voyage. Il voulait voir un peu plus du pays avant de partir.

Il arriva à Fondcomb au bout de deux heures de voyage en plus au moment où le soleil se levait. Il utilisa sa cape pour se dissimuler et observa un peu les alentours. La cité était encore plus magnifique que dans le film qu'il avait vu. Les effets spéciaux pouvaient seulement faire si peu comparé à la réalité de la magie et la beauté des constructions elfiques.

Il croisa plusieurs elfes, mais aucun ne sembla le remarquer à son grand soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr que les sorts de silence et d'anti-odeur qu'il avait posé sur lui-même suffirait à le dissimuler à leurs sens hors-normes.

Il arriva finalement dans une cours où plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblée. Quelques elfes, deux nains, deux humains, un vieillard qui ressemblait étrangement à Dumbledore et deux hobbits. Il repéra aussi un hobbit qui observait discrètement ce qui se passait. Il cligna des yeux en les voyant et en entendant leur conversation. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance d'être arrivé au conseil d'Elrond.

Il s'approcha en silence et s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur du cercle, méfiant. Il avait la désagréable impression que Gandalf pouvait le repérer s'il n'était as prudent. Ce magicien était juste tellement puissant dans le film ! Il n'avait pas lu les livres (du moins pas encore, il comptait bien rectifier le tire dès son retour dans la dimension de Second) mais il savait que Gandalf était plus puissant que Dumbledore et pourrait donc forcément voir à travers sa cape. Ou au minium sentir sa magie vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa signature, qu'importe le ombre de technique qu'il testait sur lui-même. Il semblerait que les Apprentis ne puissent pas dissimuler totalement leur signature magique. Et c'était ennuyeux quand ils voulaient être discret.

Mais étonnamment, ce ne fut pas Gandalf qui le remarqua. Lorsque Frodon sortit l'anneau unique et le montra aux autres, son regard passa sur Hadrian. Et comme l'anneau permettait de voir l'invisible, le Hobbit le vit. Et le pointa aussitôt du doigt en disant :

_ Il y a quelqu'un d'invisible là !

Hadrian jura alors que ceux derrière lesquels il était se retournaient et essayaient d l'attraper. Comme son invisibilité était foutue, il fit disparaître sa cape pour plus de mobilité et les évita. Il y eut un instant de flottement où tout le monde fixa l'enfant apparent qui venait d'apparaître.

_ Euh... Bonjour ?

_ Bonjours, répondit Gandalf. Pourrais-tu nous dire qui tu es et comment tu es arrivé ici ?

_ Ouais, je pourrais.

Les autres attendirent qu'ils parlent mais il leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas de sa fautes s'ils ne posaient pas les bonnes questions. Gandalf sembla s'en rendre compte car il empêcha les autres de lui crier dessus pour obtenir des réponses en disant :

_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi formuler correctement mes questions. Qui es-tu et comme es-tu arrivé ici ?

_ Je suis Hadrian et je suis arrivé en marchant.

_ Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_ Je visite.

_ Comment un enfant humains a-t-il pu pénétré dans notre forteresse ? demanda Elrond.

_ Je l'ai dis non ? En marchant. J'ai un pouvoir d'invisibilité, donc passé vos gardes est un jeu d'enfant avec ça. Et un sort ou deux pour dissimuler mon odeur et les bruits que je peux faire aident aussi.

_ Tu es un magicien comme Gandalf ? demanda un autre.

_ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire comme Gandalf... Mais je peux faire de la magie, ouais.

_ Impossible, murmura l'un des elfes. Un humain normal ne peut pas utiliser la magie.

Hadrian lui jeta un regard blasé avant de faire apparaître une flamme dans sa main d'une pensée.

_ Je ne suis pas un humain normal. Mais plus important, cet anneau, est-ce que c'est un horcruxe ?

Il avait sentit les pouvoirs de l'objet dès qu'il avait été dévoilé, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il arrivait à replacer la sensation qu'il avait en sa présence. C'était semblable à celle que lui donnaient les horcruxes de Voldemort, bien qu'un peu différent. C'était fascinant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ? demanda Frodon qui avait resserré sa prise sur l'anneau.

_ C'est un objet dans lequel on met une part de sa âme après avoir commit un meurtre grâce à un rituel noir. Le morceau d'âme ancre l'âme principal dans le monde physique et rend donc la personne immortel, vu que son âme reste ancré ici quoi qu'il arrive. Même si le corps est détruit, tant que l'âme est ancré dans le monde physique, la principale ne retourne pas à son corps astrale et il est possible de la remettre dans un autre corps. Je ne connais que peu de chose qui puissent détruire un horcruxe, mais je suppose que le balancer dans un volcan en activité fonctionne aussi... L'anneau donne à peu près la même sensation que les horcruxe d'un gars que j'ai connu. Si en plus il corrompt ceux qui le portent, essaye d'en prendre possession et dévore leur énergie vital, s'en est définitivement un.

Ils regardèrent tous l'anneau que tenait Frodon. Hadrian quant à lui se demandait s'il devait rester ici et les aider, ou juste se casser. Il lui restait environ onze heures à perdre et il voulait explorer un peu. Mais en même temps, il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il pouvait apprendre ici. Ou alors il pouvait retourner au Mordor et se mettre sur la gueule avec des orcs et des gobelins. Oh ! Il pouvait même aller se faire le Balrog dans les mines de la Moria. Ça pourrait être intéressant...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Gandalf :

_ Est-ce que tu aurais sur toi un moyen de détruire l'anneau, jeune apprenti ?

_ Mouais, ça se pourrait. Pas sûr si ma lame sera suffisante, vu que la sensation est légèrement différente.

_ Gandalf ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire confiance à cet enfant qu'on ne connaît pas et qui a visiblement des secrets !

_ Cet enfant n'a aucune mauvaise intention envers nous et est honnête depuis le début. C'est un Apprenti, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un Apprenti ?

_ Un serviteur des dieux, répondit Gandalf.

_ Entités, les dieux sont des petits joueurs, répliqua Hadrian. Et je ne suis pas son serviteur, merci bien. Je fais ce que je veux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider non plus.

_ Alors que fais-tu ici si tu n'as pas été envoyé par les dieux ?

_ Entités, et je l'ai dis, je visite. Je suis dans cette dimension temporairement et je compte repartir dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Il sortit sa montre et regarda le temps et le minuteur qu'il avait activé à l'intérieur.

_ Ce qui devrait être dans onze heure environ. Je peux repartir et continuer d'explorer. Ou alors vous voler l'anneau pour le cacher autre-part, ou le donner à Sauron, ou le détruire dans la Montagne du destin ou encore l'emmener dans une autre dimension. Je peux aussi me contenter d'aller faire la sieste à la Montagne du Destin ou de me battre contre des gobelins et orcs ou contre

le Balrog qu'il y a dans les mines de la Moria. Je n'ai vraiment aucune obligation, je fais ce que je veux. C'est ce qui est génial quand on est un voyageur dimensionnel immortel, on peut faire ce qu'on veut sans se soucier des conséquences parce que de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma dimension.

Ils l'observèrent avec méfiance et une pointe de crainte chez certain. Hadrian leur sourit joyeusement. Gaandalf finit par dire :

_ Tu as parlé d'un Balrog dans la Moria ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a un ?

_ Je le sais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en échange de ton aide ? Tu as visiblement un moyen d'aller d'un endroit à un autre instantanément, si tu dis pouvoir aller au Mordor aussi facilement.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Il réfléchit un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

_ Quoi que... Vous connaîtriez pas un moyen pour quelqu'un qui a été rajeunit de retrouver un corps d'adulte instantanément et de manière permanente ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas qu'il existe quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire ça. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as été rajeuni ?

_ Damn... Yep. Foutues Entités. Ou plutôt, foutue Lave. Mais en parlant d'Entités... Je suppose que si je vous aide et coupe court à la quête épique qui devrait avoir lieu pour détruire l'anneau, ça emmerdera Destin. Et comme celle-là n'arrête pas de prendre mes doubles pour ses jouets... Hum... Tentant, terriblement tentant. Emmerder Destin est mon passe-temps préféré. Et si je détruit l'anneau ici, ça va définitivement l'emmerder vu que ça la privera de ses jouets.

Il sourit joyeusement à la pensé et les autres se turent sagement. Ils faisaient confiance à Gandalf pour leur dire la vérité sur le garçon et aucun d'eux ne voulait se mettre les dieux à dos. Si l'enfant était l'un de leurs serviteurs, alors il devait avoir des pouvoirs immenses et pouvoir les écraser sans difficulté. Et ils savaient qu'il le ferait si ça lui en prenait l'envie. Hadrian hocha la tête pour lui même avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire qu'il acceptait d'aider.

Mais une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années vêtue d'une robe rose et avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux violet apparu soudain devant lui. Ils pouvaient tous sentir le poids de ses pouvoirs peser sur eux.

_ Hadrian !

_ Oh ! Destin ! Ça fait un bail dis-donc. Comment ça va ?

_ Je t'interdit de me piquer mes jouets !

_ Tu n'as plus aucune autorité sur moi et Daddy s'en fiche totalement de ce que je fais.

_ Mais ce sont mes jouets. Il faut qu'ils détruisent l'anneau eux-mêmes sans ton aide.

_ M'en fiche. Tu me donnes quoi si je les aide pas ?

_ La position de Third.

Les yeux de Hadrian brillèrent et il hocha la tête en lui tendant la main.

_ Deal.

Elle lui serra la main et une lumière brilla entre eux alors que les informations sur le monde de Third s'implantaient dans son esprit.

_ Je peux juste leur donner un indice sur les Nazgûl ?

_ Hum... Okay.

_ Bien, donc visiblement je vais pas vous aider. Mais juste un petit indice. Il est dit que les Nazgûl ne peuvent être vaincu par aucun homme vivant. Le mot « homme » a plusieurs sens. Ça veut dire que tout ce qui n'est pas un homme peut les tuer. Peut-être un non-humain, un enfant qui n'est pas encore considéré un homme ou une femme. Après c'est à vous de voir. Au revoir !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit un portail et s'en alla. Il avait un pays à explorer et peut-être que s'il avait le temps, il s'essayerait au Balrog.

Il était juste tellement impatient de pouvoir aller trouver Third !

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	8. Third

_Salut !_

 _Enfin une suite à cette fic !_

.

Remarques :

.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils font super plaisir.

Oui, Hadrian est un enfoiré, il leur donne de l'espoir et le leur reprend aussitôt après, mais hé ! C'est la vie.

Je ne sais pas encore pour le monde des pokemons, mais je suppose que ça peut se faire.

Vais aussi réfléchir pour l'envoyer dans Wakfu. Histoire qu'il se dise « what the actual fuck » en voyant les portail de Yugo XD

Merci à ceux qui sont allés lire « 1000 Perles Blanches » !

Je travail sur le chapitre suivant de First qui introduit un concept que je veux ajouter dans mon univers HP sans pour autant trouver d'opportunité. C'est un mélange de biologie de terminale S et de « ta gueule c'est magique » (chose que les auteurs de fanfic adorent utiliser). Enfin, devrait être fini avant la fin de la semaine.

Et promis, je me remets à JDR dés ce soir. Et j'ai finis aussi le prologue de la suite du Nécro et presque fini le premier chapitre, donc je devrais pas tarder à commencer à poster bientôt.

Je suis aussi en train de corriger et faire des modifications dans Seven mais je préviendrais lorsque ce sera fait.

.

 _Voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **Third**.

.

* * *

.

Hadrian vérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son sac, check. Son sabre dans le dos, check. Sa ceinture multifonction contenant des potions et des affaires de premières nécessités s'il perdait son sac, check.

_ First, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller tout de suite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu ressembles à un enfant de cinq ans. Tu ne seras jamais assez crédible pour convaincre Third.

_ Mais si, tu verras. T'en fais pas pour moi.

_ Je dis juste que tu devrais attendre d'avoir grandi de nouveau avant d'y aller. Il n'y a pas le feu, si ?

_ Je veux retrouver les autres, Second. Et si il ne me crois pas, j'invoquerais Daddy. Il suffit généralement à convaincre les sceptiques.

Second soupira et leva les bras au ciel en signe de reddition. Sérieusement, Hadrian était vraiment butté et souvent inconscient. Et il était encore plus souvent totalement irresponsable.

Hadrian finit ses vérifications et hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son portail ne l'envoie pas dans de la lave, ou dans le vide.

Il dit « au revoir » à Second et ouvrit son portail vers la dimension de Third, Destin n'avait pas intérêt à l'avoir entubé.

Il ressortit à peine un mètre au-dessus du sol au milieu d'une ville fantôme.

_ Hum... On dirait que ce monde est probablement dans un futur apocalyptique, commenta-t-il pensivement. Ou la ville est juste abandonnée.

Il ouvrit un portail normal vers Londres, en haut de Big Ben. Il se retrouva sur la tour en ruine et se hâta de stabiliser son équilibre sur le rebord de la tour de l'horloge. C'était définitivement un truc apocalyptique. Londres était en ruine et des créatures magiques volaient dans le ciel et se promenaient un peu partout. Est-ce que Voldemort avait gagné la guerre de sang et avait détruit le monde moldu ? Possibilité intéressante.

En tout cas, il sentait son lien avec Third et décida de se diriger par portail vers lui. Il n'allait pas risquer Poudlard immédiatement. Il ouvrit donc un portail non loin de la position de son petit frère. Il se retrouva dans un village médiévale, aux maisons de pierre et de bois, et visiblement magique, même s'il ne voyait que des femmes et des enfants et tous portaient au moins une arme blanche sur eux. Il pouvait même voir un mur de pierre entourant le village comme protection.

Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de visiter car son arrivée sur la place avait été remarquée et il se retrouva bientôt avec plusieurs épées, flèches et baguettes pointées à lui. Il leva lentement les mains et prit son air le plus innocent.

L'une des femmes s'avança vers lui et demanda :

_ Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu utiliser les portails de Lady Diane ?

Lady Diane ? LADY Diane ? Est-ce que Third était une fille ? Et sa mère l'avait apparemment nommée après une guerrière grec. Peut-être que Sirius avait influencé la décision... Après tout, Diane était acceptable pour une Black.

Il répondit avec toute la confiance qu'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait avoir face à une bande de femmes surarmées.

_ Je m'appelle Hadrian. Je suis venue voir Lady Diane.

La femme allait répondre lorsque la porte du grand bâtiment devant lequel il avait atterrit s'ouvrit brusquement et une jeune femme en sortit. Yeux verts émeraudes ? Check. Cheveux noirs légèrement indomptable ? Plus long mais check quand même. L'air d'avoir dix-sept ans ? Check. C'était définitivement Third.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et s'inclinèrent alors que la femme criait :

_ Lady Diane ! Cet intrus vient d'arriver en utilisant l'un de vos portails.

_ Impossible, personne d'autre que moi ne peut faire des portails.

Hadrian leva un sourcil amusé avant d'ouvrir un portail devant sa main droite menant à sa main gauche et d'y passer la main. Diane sembla vraiment surprise et s'avança rapidement vers lui.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Hadrian Jameson Potter Black Peverell Gryffondor. Mais tu peux m'appeler First.

_ Pourquoi First ?

Il leva un sourcil.

_ Vous ne me demandez même pas comment je peux être un Potter ?

_ Je sais quand les gens mentent sur leur identité. Pourquoi First ? Et comment peux-tu utiliser mes portails ? Même si les tiens sont verts et les miens violets.

_ First parce que je suis l'aîné des Apprentis. Ensuite, les portails sont le pouvoir commun à tous les Apprentis.

_ Donc tu dis que je suis l'une d'entre eux.

_ Tu ne demandes pas comment je peux être l'aîné ?

_ Je peux voir ton âge. Même si je me demande comment tu as fait pour ressembler à un enfant.

_ Oh ! J'ai quel âge ? J'ai arrêté de compter il y a un moment maintenant et avec les voyages dimensionnels, ce n'est pas facile de garder une bonne notion du temps qui passe.

_ Cent-treize ans. Arrête de changer de sujet. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « voyages dimensionnels » ?

Elle commençait visiblement à perdre patience alors Hadrian fit la chose sensible à faire et dit :

_ Tu es une Apprentie. Tu es coincée à l'âge de dix-sept ans, tu peux faire des portails vers tous les endroits que tu as déjà vu et lorsque tu meurs, tu as le choix entre devenir le boss des Dieux de la Mort, te réincarner ou revenir à la vie. Et tu as aussi un pouvoir spécial qui te permet apparemment de savoir le nom et l'âge de quelqu'un. Je me trompe ?

_ Non. Tu as tout bon. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ton pouvoir spécial est de voyager entre les dimensions ?

_ Oui.

_ Prouve-le.

_ De quoi ?

_ Que tu es immortel comme moi.

Elle sortit son épée et s'avança vers lui, un cercle se formant aussitôt autour d'eux. Hadrian recula d'un bon en esquivant un coup et dit :

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de me tuer pour ça !

_ C'est le plus rapide.

_ Je peux aussi invoquer Mort pour qu'il confirme !

_ Pas envie. Et si c'est une simple illusion ?

Il esquiva deux coups et sortit son katana pour en parer un troisième. Il grimaça face à l'impact. Il était habitué à un corps adultes, pas à celui d'un enfant ! Cependant, il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle et réussi à se défendre sans trop de problème. Il ne savait pas quel âge avait sa sœur, mais elle avait clairement moins d'expérience dans le maniement de l'épée que lui.

Mais alors qu'il paraît encore un coup et essayait de la toucher avec un coup de pied dans le genoux, il entendit une détonation et vit trop tard le pistolet dans l'autre main de son adversaire.

Il grogna en se retrouvant dans King Cross.

_ Génial ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un putain de bleu ! Fol'œil m'aurait étripé pour ce genre d'erreur.

Il soupira avant de demander de retourner vers les vivants. Il se redressa en grognant et recracha la balle qu'il avait reçue dans la tête.

_ Sérieusement ? Un pistolet ?

_ Vigilance constante, répondit simplement Diane. Donc, tu disais vrai pour ton immortalité.

_ Évidemment que je disais vrai ! T'as était formée par Maugrey ou quoi ?

_ En partie, quand l'Ordre du Phénix existait encore.

_ Oh. Donc Tommy-boy a bien gagné.

Elle eut un reniflement amusé au surnom qu'il avait donné à Voldemort et répondit nonchalamment.

_ Il a gagné la guerre de sang, mais l'annihilation des moldu ne s'est pas passée aussi bien que prévu. Il a oublié de prendre en compte le fait qu'on dépendait des moldu pour nous nourrir et d'autres détails dans le genre. Et c'est sans compter sur l'effet secondaire de son virus pour éliminer tous ceux qui n'ont pas une goutte de sang magique.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Ceux qui n'ont pas de sang magique deviennent des zombis.

Il cligna des yeux avant de dire lentement :

_ Vous avez eu une apocalypse zombie ?

_ Oui.

_ Cool... Il reste du zombie ?

_ Pas dans le secteur, on le nettoie régulièrement.

_ Dommage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son air déçu avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Il récupéra son katana qu'il rangea à sa place et la suivit dans le grand bâtiment, les villageois reprenant leurs occupations précédentes. Elle le conduisit dans un salon et il se laissa tomber dans un canapé alors qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil. Un elfe de maison leur apporta du thé et Diane commença l'interrogatoire :

_ D'accord. Je te crois pour cette histoire d'Apprentis et de voyage dimensionnel. Mais Apprentis de qui ?

_ De Mort. Est-ce que tu connais le conte des trois frères ?

_ Oui. J'ai les trois reliques. Est-ce que c'est elles qui nous rendent immortels ?

_ Non, elle se contentent de donner un bonus à ceux qui les rassemblent, mais pas l'immortalité. Cependant, elles nous appartiennent parce qu'elles ont été fabriquées par notre père spirituel. Nos âmes n'ont pas été créées par Vie mais par Mort et c'est ce qui nous rend immortels.

_ Pourquoi nous ?

_ Mort voulait ses propres serviteurs dans le monde des humains et il a toujours apprécié la ligné d'Ignotus Peverell. On est dix en tout.

_ Et tous les Apprentis sont...

_ Des doubles de la même personne dans dix dimensions différentes, acquiesça-t-il. Je suis First parce que je suis le plus vieux et aussi celui qui peut chercher les autres.

_ Et tu en as trouvé ?

_ Un seul, Second.

_ Pourquoi les numéros ? Et ça ferait de moi Third ?

_ On s'appelle tous les deux Harry Potter, donc on anticipe pour éviter la confusion quand on communique entre nous.

_ Si on vit dans des dimensions différentes, je doute qu'on parle souvent.

Il sortit de son sac un portable et deux journaux :

_ Tiens, c'est ton kit. Le premier journal est lié à tous nos journaux et on y note ce qu'on découvre sur nos capacités, nos recherches sur la magie et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Le second est un journal de communication, le numéro de la personne parlant se met tout seul. Et le portable est un autre moyen de communication, tu as le manuel dans le journal de recherche. Second et moi, nous les avons mis au point afin de pouvoir garder le contact avec tous les Apprentis, au cas où vous vous ennuieriez ou voudriez quitter votre dimension.

_ Tu peux emmener d'autres personnes avec toi ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore essayé, mais je pense que c'est possible. Il faudra que je test.

Elle hocha la tête en feuilletant le journal de recherches. Hadrian et Second y avait écris beaucoup de choses en plus du manuel pour le téléphone.

_ Le téléphone fonctionne à la magie, donc le recharger devrait être facile.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air d'avoir cinq ans ?

Il grimaça à cette question et grommela un instant sur ses portails.

_ Mes portails dimensionnels s'ouvrent au hasard quand je n'ai pas de destination en tête et généralement je me retrouve projeté dans le vide. Sauf il y a deux semaines où je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu d'un lac de lave dans un volcan actif.

_ C'est pas de chance. Tu n'as pas moyen de les contrôler ?

_ Non. Pour en revenir à mon apparence, si ton corps est détruit ou trop endommagé, tu reviens à la vie à l'âge de cinq ans et tu dois vieillir de nouveau normalement. Second et moi on a essayé quelque trucs mais on n'a pas réussi à me redonner le bon âge.

_ Bon courage pour l'adolescence.

_ Merci.

Ils continuèrent de discuter sur les Apprentis et les pouvoirs de Second et First. Hadrian expliqua le problème de l'occlumancie à Diane et elle accepta le tatouage magique sans trop de négociation.

Son pouvoir à elle était de voir au-dessus de la tête des gens, leur nom, leur âge, leur genre, combien de temps il leur restait à vivre et combien ils avaient d'enfants.

_ Attend. Tu veux dire que tu peux voir combien de temps il me reste à vivre ?

_ Ton cas est différent, tu as un infini là où ton nombre devrait se trouver, mais quand on se battait, j'ai vu les secondes avant que tu ne meure.

_ Je vois. Et le nombre d'enfants ? À part pour voir les bâtard, je vois mal en quoi c'est important.

_ Je sais, mais c'est mon pouvoir. Par exemple, toi, tu as un enfant.

_ Non, j'en ai eu trois.

_ Je t'assure que je n'en vois qu'un pour toi.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Hadrian n'ouvre un portail vers Londres. Là, il fit sauter plusieurs bâtiments et tua une horde de zombies innocents qui passait dans le coin pour se calmer. Puis, il retourna dans le salon où il but une gorgée de thé.

_ Je vois...

_ Tu devrais peut-être y retourner pour voir lequel est le bon ?

_ Probablement ma fille, j'ai toujours eu une meilleure connexion avec elle qu'avec les garçons. Damned... Je devrais peut-être demander à Second de me tester pour les filtres d'amour. Et de me donner une potion immunisante contre eux. De toute façon, ça fait des dizaines d'années que je ne suis pas retourné dans ma dimension d'origine.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai fais sauter le département des mystères quand ils ont essayé de me capturer pour me disséquer. Ils ont décidé que comme je me cachais, enlever ma fille serait une brillante idée. Je leur ai fait regretter amèrement de s'en être pris à MA petite princesse.

Il avait un sourire carnassier un peu fou et Diane le lui rendit, elle aussi n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qui lui appartenaient. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais pouvait comprendre son double, ou grand-frère, qu'importe.

_ Du coup, je ne peux pas y retourner vu que je suis considéré comme un criminel dangereux.

_ Je vois. Mais je doute qu'ils s'attendent à trouver un gosse.

_ Ouais, je vais probablement m'y rendre pour visiter Lily. Je me demande comment elle va et combien de temps s'est écoulé pour elle.

_ Ce n'est pas le même partout ?

_ Oh non ! Les lignes de temps sont toutes différentes. Certaines sont plus avancées que d'autres. Par exemple, lors de mon deuxième voyage, je suis tombé sur le jour de la disparition des dinosaures.

_ Comment tu as survécu ?

_ J'ai utilisé la magie naturelle de la planète, qui est beaucoup plus puissante que de nos jours, pour créer un bouclier magique anti-météorite tout autour de la Terre. Autant dire que les humains auront probablement du mal à se développer là-bas.

Elle éclata de rire et il sourit, amusé lui aussi par l'anecdote.

_ Il faudra définitivement que tu y retourne un jour.

_ J'y compte bien ! J'ai même laissé un message en dessin non loin d'une des wardstone pour les futurs probables humains.

_ Si ça se trouve, ils vont te prendre pour un dieu.

_ Alors ça, ça serait vraiment marrant.

Elle hocha la tête puis l'interrogea un peu plus sur ses voyages et il répondit avec enthousiasme. Son passage dans la Terre du Milieu intéressa beaucoup la jeune femme qui aimait bien la fantasy moldu qu'elle pouvait trouver.

_ Diane, j'aurais une question.

_ Vas-y.

_ Pourquoi il n'y a l'air d'y avoir que des filles ici ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a que des femmes. Avec Tom au pouvoir sur la plupart des magiques anglais, les femmes ont très peu de droits et doivent se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant pour repeupler le monde magique. Je n'acceptais pas ça alors j'ai décidé avec des amies de créer les Valkyries. Mon villages est un lieu de refuge pour toutes les femmes qui ne veulent pas vivre sous le règne de Tom et certains hommes sont autorisés s'ils se prouvent dignes de confiance. Les enfants sont bien entendu aussi les bienvenus. Tout le monde ici sait se battre, que ce soit avec la magie ou avec des armes et Hermione et moi, nous avons mis des protections tout autour d'ici avec l'aide de Bill Weasley pour nous protéger. Je suis celle qui décide qui entre ici.

_ Je vois. Et Tom a accepté ça ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Dumbledore a fait une autre cité indépendante pour ceux ne voulant pas vivre sous le joug de Tom. Le truc, c'est que l'Ordre du Phénix continue la lutte contre lui, là où nous, nous nous contentons d'essayer de rétablir une société fonctionnelle entre nous. Mais on échange régulièrement avec l'Ordre et c'est principalement là qu'on trouve nos futurs maris, s'ils acceptent de vivre dans une société matriarcale. Ça ne fait qu'une dizaine d'années, mais on s'en sort plutôt bien. La plupart des membres de l'AD vivent ici, à Valkyria. Tom est plus concentré sur Dumbledore que sur nous, vu qu'on se tient tranquille, mais il envoie quand même régulièrement des Mangemorts pour essayer de nous soumettre.

_ Tu as essayé de négocier ?

_ Oui. Mais il est têtu et toujours un peu irrationnel. Il a peut-être retrouvé une certaine santé mentale, mais pas suffisamment pour que je prenne la peine de négocier avec lui. J'ai de la chance qu'il ait arrêté d'essayer de me tuer quand il est devenu évident que j'étais une immortelle naturelle.

_ Il a dû être ravis de voir que tu avais depuis ta naissance quelque chose qu'il a cherché à obtenir pendant des années.

_ Il a piqué une crise monumentale, ça aurait été assez hilarant s'il n'y avait pas eut autant de morts autour de nous. Il a même eut l'audace de proposer un mariage d'alliance ! Tu te rends comptes ? Mais jamais je n'épouserais un fou furieux !

_ Et si on lui rendait sa santé mentale totale ?

_ C'est possible ça ?

_ Oui, il suffit de lui faire réabsorber ses horcruxes.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait les trouver, le trouver et savoir comment réparer une âme.

_ J'ai eu une demi formation de nécromancien. Tu as normalement aussi les capacités nécessaires pour la nécromancie, comme tu es une fille de Mort. Pour les horcruxes, suffit de capturer Tommy-boy et de faire un rituel d'invocation pour faire revenir les morceaux d'âme manquant et les forcer dans son corps.

_ Et tu sais faire ça ? Plus important, tu crois réellement qu'il ne va pas péter un câble pour ça ?

_ Il va probablement être un peu contrarié, mais après ça, tu peux lui proposer quelque chose d'intéressant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vraie immortalité.

_ Comment ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je lui offrirais ça ? S'il est de nouveau mortel, alors ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

_ Rien ne l'empêchera de refaire un horcruxe. On peut partager notre immortalité avec une personne à la fois. Tu auras le contrôle dessus.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Second l'a fait avec sa fiancée. Être immortel a ce petit inconvénient que ceux qu'on choisit comme partenaire ne restent pas en vie bien longtemps. Ou si tu veux tu peux aussi le tuer dès que les horcruxes ne seront plus efficaces.

_ Une autre possibilité, oui, mais ça laisserait le pouvoir à Albus et je ne l'apprécie pas plus que Tom. Il n'est pas méchant et essaye de faire ce qui est le mieux pour sa version d'un monde parfait, mais il est trop strictement blanc et vieux jeux pour moi. La magie est la magie, il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, juste des actes et des conséquences. En plus, la principale raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas rejoins sont groupe est parce que ils sont un peu trop intrigués par mes capacités.

_ Ouais, l'immortalité a tendance à apporter ce genre d'attention non voulue.

_ C'est pour ça que je fais gaffe ici aussi, mais tout le monde sait que je suis celle qui les protège principalement de Tom et Albus, donc ils passent sur mes capacités.

_ On peut toujours faire un plan plus tard.

_ Tu restes combien de temps ?

_ Mes portails mettent vingt-quatre heures à recharger, mais j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître et à connaître cette société donc... Plusieurs mois, voir un an ou deux. Si ça ne pose pas de problème.

_ Non, ça ira.

Il hocha la tête et ils arrêtèrent de parler pour aller manger le dîner. Il avait tout son temps pour apprendre à connaître sa sœur. Et aussi pour encaisser le fait qu'il n'avait qu'un enfant. Il espérait vraiment que ça sera sa petite Lily.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	9. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !

_Salut !_

 _Et donc le chapitre promis !_

.

Remarques :

.

Premier chapitre de « La nécromancienne » finit ! Je posterais dés que j'aurais le feu vert de mes bêta.

Je vais essayer d'avoir la suite de JDR avant la fin de la semaine.

Emrys Myrdin : désolée, mais dans le mien c'est Lily.

Ange : Je n'ai pas de pokemon préféré. Mais si je devais vraiment choisir, ça serait un evolis, juste pour toutes les possibilités d'évolution. Contente que mes fictions te plaisent.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai essayé un autre style cette fois.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !**

.

* * *

.

Hadrian ouvrit un portail dimensionnel sans trop de destination en tête, décidé à n'aller voir sa petite Lily que quand il aura au moins treize ans. Il fallait qu'il ait un minimum de crédibilité et il voulait pouvoir mieux se défendre et ce n'était pas du haut de ses sept ans qu'il allait y arriver.

Et bien entendu, il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de se retrouver dans les airs. Mais comme il était pas bien haut, il se dit qu'il pouvait supporter la chute, surtout considérant ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Il poussa donc le cri de terreur habituel pour prévenir de son arrivée impromptue.

.

Voldemort venait enfin de retrouver un corps ! Après treize ans, le voilà de retour ! Et ses incapables de serviteurs regretteront de ne pas l'avoir cherché plus activement. Si Queudvert pouvait le trouver et lui rendre un corps, alors n'importe qui le pouvait. Il allait commencer son duel avec Potter quand il sentit une perturbation magique au-dessus d'eux. Un instant plus tard, une figure tombait d'un nuage noir en poussant un cri de terreur.

.

Lorsqu'il atterrit au sol lourdement, il poussa un long grognement de douleur. C'était pas bien haut, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Même avec les sorts d'amortissement. Il releva la tête en regardant autour de lui avec une fausse peur très réaliste en entendant quelqu'un s'exclamer :

_ Par le caleçon de Merlin ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_ Langage Potter.

Harry jeta un regard blasé et incrédule à Voldemort qui venait de le reprendre sur son langage.

_ Vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous essayez de me tuer depuis que je suis gosse et vous me reprenez sur mon langage ?

Voldemort allait lui lancer un Doloris pour son insolence quand l'enfant éclata en sanglot en regardant Potter, puis lui et en s'exclamant :

_ Papa ! Père ! Où qu'on est ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Fait tout noir et j'ai peur !

Il y eut un instant de silence qui s'étendit à cette exclamation. Et l'enfant continuait de pleurer. Il se releva lentement, son regard passant de Harry à Voldemort avant qu'il ne fonce vers Voldemort pour essayer de lui serrer les jambes, trop petit pour atteindre la taille. Mais le Dark Lord l'esquiva rapidement.

_ Papa ! Se passe quoi ? Et pourquoi père est plus petit ?

Il vit le garçon lever un regard rouge plein de larmes vers lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Potter, mais il pouvait voir quelques traces de son ancienne identité dans ses traits. C'était perturbant.

.

Hadrian voulait éclater de rire face à la réaction des gens autour de lui. C'était vraiment hilarant ! Heureusement qu'il avait eut le temps de modifier légèrement son apparence, juste après avoir décidé de faire cette farce, et que l'obscurité avait caché les changements. Mais il garda son air apeuré et légèrement perdu.

Harry fut étonnamment le premier à se reprendre :

_ Euh... Même sans prendre en compte le fait que Voldemort est un Dark Lord psychopathe et mégalomaniaque qui veut me tuer pour je ne sais quelle raison depuis que je suis gamin et que je ne sortirais jamais avec le connard qui a tué mes parents, comment diable est-ce que c'est possible entre deux hommes ?

Voldemort leva un sourcil à ça et répondit :

_ Poudlard ne donne plus de cours à ce sujet ?

_ Apparemment non.

Il se serait bien pincé le nez devant le manque d'éducation des sorciers de leurs jours, mais il n'avait pas de nez. Sérieusement, il allait devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de son apparence, et aussi dire à Lucius de faire chanter le conseil d'administration pour rétablir un bon programme scolaire à Poudlard. Il se tourna à la place vers le garçon et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant d'arriver ici ?

_ J'explorais le grenier du manoir avec Haya et Viato et je suis tombé sur un vieux livre poussiéreux écrit dans une langue que je connais pas. Alors j'étais curieux et je l'ai lu mais j'ai encore du mal à lire dans ma tête alors j'ai dis la première page à voix haute.

Harry grogna en se frappant le front et dit d'un ton exaspéré :

_ Tout le monde sait qu'on ne lit pas les vieux livres poussiéreux écrient dans une langue inconnue ! C'est un coup à s'attirer des ennuis !

_ Tu parles d'expérience Potter ? fit moqueusement Voldemort.

_ Malheureusement... J'ai invoqué un démon mineur sans faire gaffe en deuxième année.

Il y eut un instant de silence incrédule et un Mangemort, qu'ils avaient totalement oublié, demanda :

_ Comment est-ce qu'on peut invoquer un démon mineur sans faire exprès ?

Il se prit un Doloris pour la peine.

_ Silence. Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours en vie ?

_ Ba, il allait essayer de me bouffer, mais une pixie sauvage est passée dans le coin et l'a désorienté, ce qui l'a fait tomber en arrière sur une pierre légèrement déchaussée qui l'a étourdit. Il a essayé de se relever et de foncer de nouveau vers moi avant de trébucher, de tomber par la fenêtre et de s'empaler sur l'une des piques en fer accrochées aux murs du château. Ce qui l'a tué parce que ce type de démon est totalement allergique au fer.

Ils se demandaient s'il plaisantait, mais il était totalement sérieux. Voldemort eut de nouveau envie de se pincer le nez. Le gosse avait une Chance Aléatoire ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'en sorte toujours quand il l'attaquait !

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as une Chance Aléatoire !?

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Quand quelqu'un s'attire les pires ennuis possibles et imaginables sans le faire exprès et s'en sort toujours de manière totalement improbable et stupide en le faisant encore moins exprès et en ayant très peu de blessures.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et dit :

_ Je pense que oui. Il n'y a qu'à voir nos rencontres régulières pour ça.

Et sur le coup, il était bien content d'avoir laissé Cédric se démerder dans le labyrinthe plutôt que de l'emmener avec lui ici. Si ça se trouve, il serait mort. Du moins, il avait plus de chance de mourir ici que dans le labyrinthe remplis de créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Hadrian regardait l'échange avec intérêt. Puis, il se dit qu'il était temps de rappeler sa présence.

_ On est où ?

Il s'était calmé sur les larmes et semblait plus curieux qu'autre chose maintenant et Voldemort soupira. Comptez sur la CA de Potter pour faire venir ce qui était peut-être leur fils du futur pour lui sauver la mise. Enfin, le gamin pouvait mentir, non ? Il décida de tester un truc.

_ _Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_ _Salvazsahar Hadrian Potter Riddle Black. Et j'ai sept ans !_

D'accord... Il avait le fourchelang, ce qui était un point dans son camp. Harry se demandait si il n'avait pas pris trop de Doloris et ne rêvait pas. Sérieusement, comment est-ce que deux hommes pouvaient avoir un gosse ? Comment est-ce que Voldemort et lui pouvaient avoir un gosse ?!

_ _C'est totalement impossible qu'il soit notre gosse ! Tu veux me tuer !_

_ _Tu parles fourchelang ?_

 __ Oui. Toute l'école le sait. Je me suis fais chopper en seconde année à cause de ton journal._

 __ Comment tu sais pour le journal ?_

 __ Demande à Lucius. Je l'ai détruit, au passage. Juste après avoir tué le basilic._

Il se tourna vers Lucius qui sentit qu'il allait le regretter.

_ Lucius, il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion concernant les objets dont je te confie la garde.

Puis, il envoya un Doloris juste pour la forme. Le gamin ne sembla pas surpris ou apeurer, montrant qu'il avait l'habitude du spectacle.

_ _Non, mais sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être notre gosse ? Je veux bien avouer que Tom Riddle était pas trop mal, mais il y a toujours le petit détail de la mort de mes parents et de tes tentatives constantes d'assassinat ! En plus, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'en es pris à moi à la base parce que Dumbledore refuse de me donner la moindre information me concernant, disant toujours que je suis trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Et j'ai bien essayé de chercher tout seul, mais je ne sais même pas où commencer et je ne trouve rien quand je sais._

Il lui lança un Doloris, pour le journal et pour le faire taire parce que sa complainte lui tapait sur les nerfs.

_ _Oula, dit l'enfant. À la maison, papa, tu aurais fini sur le canapé pour ça._

 __ Ne me tente pas, petit._

Il prit un air apeuré et hocha vivement la tête. Voldemort relâcha le sort et dit :

 __ Il y a une prophétie qui dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir me vaincre. Donc si je te tue, il n'y aura plus personne sur mon chemin._

 __ Je vois, je vois. Et est-ce qu'on me demande mon avis sur la question ?_ _Non, parce que du temps que mes amis sont tranquilles..._

Hadrian se dit que c'était le bon moment pour partir, sa farce allait bien prendre racine d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il utilisa une illusion pour faire un flash de lumière, puis fit apparaître un nuage noir et ouvrit un portail vers Big Ben et disparut avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir.

Il sortit son journal de communication et écrivit dedans.

.

 _First_ : Vous devinerez jamais la connerie que je viens de faire.

 _Second_ : Tu as déclenché une apocalypse zombie ?

 _First_ : Non, mais c'est une idée intéressante.

 _Third_ : Je te prête un zombie ou deux pour la commencer si tu veux.

 _First_ : Trop gentil ! Enfin, je vous ai raconté ma quatrième année.

 _Third_ : Oui, tu as eu à peu près la même que moi.

 _Second_ : Oui.

 _First_ : Il se trouve qu'en ouvrant mon portail, j'ai atterris juste avant le début du duel entre Harry et Tom ! En plus, j'ai pas vu le corps de Cédric dans le coin. Enfin, Harry a l'air d'avoir une CA. Il a raconté cette histoire au sujet d'un démon mineur allergique au fer et d'une pixie...

 _Third_ : CA ?

 _Second_ : Chance Aléatoire. S'attire des emmerdes pas croyables et souvent mortelles sans le faire exprès pour s'en sortir miraculeusement sans trop d'égratignures en le faisant encore moins exprès.

 _First_ : C'est une maladie officiellement reconnue par la communauté magique.

 _Third_ : Oh, fascinant. Et l'histoire du démon mineur ?

 _First_ : Il l'aurait invoqué sans faire exprès. Le démon a essayé de le bouffer, une pixie sauvage passait par là et a étourdi le démon, l'a fait trébucher et se cogner contre une pierre. Il était désorienté et est tombé par la fenêtre où il s'est empalé sur une pointe en fer et est mort.

.

Il y eu un instant de silence et il savait que ses deux confrères étaient pliés de rire. Lui-même trouvait la situation totalement ridicule. Il savait qu'il existait plusieurs type de CA, les légères comme il avait et qui lui permettait de s'en sortir sans trop de problème quand il avait des ennuis, et les très sévères où la personne en souffrant avait des accident au moins une fois par semaine. De ce qu'il avait entendu, le Harry de cette dimension en avait une moyennement grave.

Il attendit encore un moment avant de poursuivre.

.

 _First_ : Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas le sujet principal.

 _Third_ : Tu parlais d'une connerie ?

 _First_ : Yep ! Quand j'ai compris où j'étais, je me suis dis, « Hey ! Et si je les faisais tourner en bourrique et perturbais le cours des événements ? » et puis j'ai légèrement modifié mon apparence pour ressembler à un mix de Tom Riddle et Harry Potter.

 _Second_ : Tu n'as pas... ?

 _First_ : Oh si !

 _Third_ : De quoi vous parlez ?

 _Second_ : Il s'est fait passer pour leur fils !

 _First_ : Vous auriez vu leur tête quand je les ai appelé « papa » et « père » ! C'était hilarant.

 _Third_ : Attends, attends. Comment diable est-ce que c'est possible entre deux hommes ?

 _Second_ : Tu... ne connais pas les Porteurs ?

 _Third_ : Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _First_ : Un mélange de magie et de biologie avec un côté d'anomalie génétique.

 _Second_ : Est-ce que tu connais les stades de développement d'un embryon pendant la grossesse ?

 _Third_ : Non, pas vraiment.

 _Second_ : Okay. Alors, à la base, un embryon a les deux jeux d'organes sexuels, c'est à dire mâle et femelle. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la grossesse que la différenciation se fait et que l'un des deux jeux d'organes disparaît à cause d'hormones. Cependant, il arrive qu'il y ait une anomalie dans le développement, généralement génétique ou un problème hormonal, et donc que les deux jeux restent. Le cas moldu ne nous intéresse pas vraiment et conduit de toute façon généralement à une infertilité. Mais dans le cas d'un sorcier, la magie de l'enfant intervient et adapte son corps pour que les deux jeux d'organes fonctionnent. Chose intéressante, ça arrive surtout dans les familles où la consanguinité est forte et donc où les erreurs génétiques sont les plus fortes. Dans tous les cas, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que les deux jeux sont viables et donc la personne, qu'on appelle Porteur, peut avoir des enfants avec des femmes et des hommes. Un autre fait intéressant est que tous les porteurs, qu'ils soient génétiquement mâle ou femelle, ont un corps physiquement mâle.

 _First_ : Et à une époque, les Porteurs étaient obligé de prendre des potions pour se donner un air plus efféminé et étaient mariés aux quelques héritiers mâles gay pour que les familles puissent avoir des héritiers tout en évitant les bâtards ou que le mari passe son temps à tromper sa femme. Mais une révolte rassemblant les Porteurs et les femmes qui voulaient tous les deux plus de droits leur a permis d'avoir le droit de choisir s'ils voulaient être considérés comme mâle ou femelle ou même aucun des deux et aussi de choisir qui ils voulaient épouser.

 _Third_ : Mais comment est-ce que ça fonctionne anatomiquement parlant ? Ils ont aussi un vagin ou... ?

 _Second_ : Tu vois comment fonctionnent la trachée et l'œsophage pour ne laisser passer que l'air ou la nourriture au bon endroit ?

 _Third_ : Oui.

 _Second_ : Et bien là, c'est la même chose. Tout se passe par le rectum mais le corps sait reconnaître quand il s'agit d'un rapport et non pas d'une envie pressante et le canal est bloqué jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Les Porteurs préfèrent généralement une césarienne depuis que ça a été inventé parce que l'autre méthode est un peu trop inconfortable pour eux.

 _Third_ : Je vois. On apprend de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Donc vous êtes des Porteurs ?

 _First_ : Non.

 _Third_ : … Attendez. Ça veut dire que TOM est un Porteur ?!

 _Second_ : Yep.

 _First_ : Il évite de le laisser savoir, mais j'ai fais le test sur l'un des Tom Riddle que j'ai rencontré parce que j'étais curieux.

 _Third_ : Je me demande comment le mien réagirait si je lui disait que je sais...

 _First_ : Prends des photos !

Second : Vous savez, je sais ce qui s'est passé dans vos vies, mais j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre votre intérêt pour Tom Riddle.

 _First_ : Normal, tu ne l'as pas eu sur le dos une bonne partie de ta vie. Le tien est mort connement après tout.

 _Third_ : Tom Riddle est notre ennemi personnel, même si j'hésite à me débarrasser du mien parce que la vie serait tellement ennuyeuse sans lui. C'est nettement moins fun d'emmerder Dumbledore que Tom.

 _First_ : Tu m'étonnes. Mais plus important, vous voulez parier sur la possibilité qu'ils finissent ensemble parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils vont avoir un gosse dans le futur ?

 _Second_ : Aller, juste pour chasser l'ennui, trois Gallions qu'ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour ça.

 _Third_ : Quatre Gallions qu'ils le sont.

 _First_ : Okay ! Je vais retourner les observer !

.

Il rangea son journal et sauta de Big Ben. Il avait deux personnes à espionner.

.

-sSs-

.

 _First_ : J'ai des nouvelles !

 _Third_ : Raconte.

 _First_ : Second ? T'es là ?

 _Second_ : Oui. Dépêche, je suis en pleine expérience.

 _First_ : Tu dois quatre Gallions à Third.

 _Third_ : Yeah !

 _Second_ : Ils ont finit ensemble ?

 _First_ : Yeah. Ça leur a pris trois mois, beaucoup de négociation et un ou deux serments inviolables mais ils ont trouvé un accord. Oh ! Et je suis peut-être intervenu en rendant une bonne partie de son âme à Voldemort et en laissant savoir pas si innocemment que ça que Harry était un horcruxe.

 _Second_ : Donc tu es encore plus intervenu...

 _First_ : Juste un tout petit peu.

 _Third_ : Oh aller ! Envois juste l'argent.

 _Second_ : D'accord, d'accord. Je retourne à ma science.

 _First_ : Lui, il est frustré.

 _Third_ : Tu m'étonnes. Mais ça doit être parce qu'il est condamné au canapé depuis deux semaines.

 _First_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 _Third_ : Vas savoir, il ne me l'a pas dis.

 _First_ : Chose à creuser. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

 _Third_ : Oh tu sais, la routine. Quelques chasses aux zombies, des recherches pour des groupes de survivants qu'on peut ramener à Valkyria, des négociations avec Tom et Albus. Rien de bien folichon. Même si pendant une rencontre, Tom et moi on a failli s'entre-tuer. Enfin, je l'ai tué, mais comme je partage mon immortalité avec lui, il est revenu. Il était assez contrarié donc on s'est encore battu pendant un moment avant que nos bras-droits respectifs ne décident d'ajourner les négociations.

 _First_ : Je vois. Amuse-toi bien à gouverner et à les gérer. Personnellement, je vais retourner à mes voyages.

 _Third_ : Toujours pas décidé à aller dans ta dimension d'origine ?

 _First_ : Pas tant que je serais encore un enfant.

 _Third_ : D'accord. Bon voyage, raconte-nous les choses intéressantes.

 _First_ : Je n'y manquerais pas !

.

Il rangea le journal avec un sourire amusé. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu d'UST entre Third et son Tom. Une chose à surveiller. Il sortit ensuite son journal de bord pour y écrire une note lui rappelant de garder un œil sur cette dimension. Peut-être que la prochaine dimension sera intéressante.

Il ouvrit un portail et disparut dedans.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou_


	10. Loki le Fripon

_Salut !_

 _Et un nouveau chap de First !_

.

Remarques :

.

UST : Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Merci de me lire, vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir !

Désolée pour le manque d'exotisme du dernier chapitre, mais je préviens tout de suite qu'il y aura beaucoup de visites dans des univers HP.

Chapitre non bêta.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **Loki le Fripon**

.

* * *

.

La magie immergeant la forêt remplissait Eragon d'énergie et d'euphorie et il avait une conscience aiguë de la présence d'Arya à ses côtés. Au point qu'il perdit toute prudence et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer ses sentiments. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car un cri au-dessus d'eux leur fit lever la tête. Un enfant tombait d'un nuage noir, étrangement visible par rapport à la pénombre de la forêt, et s'écrasa par terre juste à côté d'eux, le nuage disparaissant. Il l'entendirent grogner et jurer dans des langues inconnues et c'est ce qui les poussa tous les deux à s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent à côté de lui, l'enfant se concentra aussitôt vers eux. La première chose qu'Eragon remarqua fut que ses yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux d'Arya. La seconde chose fut le sang qui coulait d'une blessure à sa tête. Le gamin grogna avant de demander en langue humaine très accentuée :

_ V'mangez pas l'z'enfants ?

Eragon se tourna vers Arya, se demandant s'il avait bien compris, mais elle secoua la tête et répondit d'un ton sec :

_ Non.

_ Cool... Vais dodo m't'nant.

Puis, il s'évanouit tout simplement. Eragon s'accroupit aussitôt à côté de lui pour voir s'il avait d'autres blessures que celle à la tête et remarqua que son bras était dans un angle étrange, définitivement cassé.

_ Il a besoin d'un guérisseur, fit-il.

_ J'ai déjà contacté Maínomai, suis-moi.

Il souleva l'enfant avec précaution et suivit Arya. Il était en partie soulagé que l'apparition du garçon l'ait empêché de faire une bêtise en se déclarant et légèrement ennuyé qu'il n'ait pas eut l'occasion de passer plus de temps seul avec l'elfe.

« Arrête de faire la tête, c'est pour le mieux. Tu allais vraiment agir comme un idiot tout à l'heure. »

« Je sais ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on t'a dis de rester dormir dans l'arbre-maison, petit homme. La magie de la fête et de la transformation te font agir stupidement. »

Il se renfrogna face à la remontrance, même s'il savait que sa dragonne avait raison. Il n'était vraiment pas lui-même et il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il retourne se coucher après avoir déposé le garçon.

« Sage décision, petit homme. Je t'attends à l'arbre et si tu ne reviens pas, je viendrais te chercher. »

Il frémit à l'idée de ce que sa dragonne fera s'il ne rentre pas immédiatement après avoir déposé l'enfant et hâta le pas derrière Arya. Ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas où un elfe, Maínomai, les rencontra et lui prit le garçon des bras. Eragon dit aussitôt au revoir à Arya et s'en alla en vitesse pour rejoindre l'arbre-maison. Et lorsqu'il arriva, il laissa Saphira le coincer sous son aile pour s'assurer qu'il ne partira pas faire l'idiot encore une fois quand elle aura le dos tourné.

.

-sSs-

.

Hadrian grogna en se réveillant et essaya de bouger pour jurer en sentant une douleur vive dans son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un plafond en bois. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une petite chambre individuelle, les murs, le sol, le plafond et les meubles étant tous en bois. Il y avait une fenêtre sur sa droite menant à un petit jardin entouré d'un mur végétal et ayant un cerisier en fleure au centre. Il était dans un lit bas, vêtu d'une tunique verte pâle et d'un pantalon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sous la couverture brune, le tout étant dans un tissu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se redressa en utilisant son bon bras et regarda l'autre qui était dans une attelle. Il se renfrogna et lança un sort de diagnostique sur lui-même. Une commotion cérébrale qui avait été soignée, un bras cassé en partie réparé et des côtes fêlées qui avaient été là aussi en partie soignées. Il utilisa plusieurs sorts de soin et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses os se ressouder totalement.

Il retira l'attelle et s'assit au bord du lit, cherchant autour de lui pour ses affaires. Mais elles n'étaient pas là. Il fouilla la chambre, mais la commode était vide, la seule des deux portes qui s'ouvrait menait à une salle de bain ne contenant que des serviettes et une tenue de rechange, et la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas. Il était définitivement enfermé dans cette pièce par quiconque l'avait soigné. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient bâclé le travail pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper seul.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Sois il attendait gentiment, comme tout petit garçon bien élevé le ferait, sois il s'échappait, trouvait ses affaires et semait un peu de chaos.

Il fit venir sa cape et ouvrit la porte d'un sort après avoir utilisé un sort pour rendre ses mouvements silencieux et dissimuler son odeur. Il jeta un regard dans le couloir et ne vit personne, prenant ça pour une permission. Il sortit et utilisa un point-me avec la baguette de sureau pour trouver ses affaires. Il suivit les indications de la baguette, se cachant quand il entendait quelqu'un arriver. Apparemment, il était chez des elfes, ce qui expliquait la constitution organique du bâtiment. Il arriva finalement derrière une porte fermée et lança un sort de détection pour voir si la voie était libre, elle ne l'était pas. Il y avait au moins une dizaine d'elfe de l'autre côté. Il poussa un soupir avant de s'adosser à côté de la porte. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par entrer ou sortir de là.

Il venait tout juste de finir de réciter toutes les recettes de potion de soin de niveau un qu'il connaissait quand un elfe arriva rapidement devant la porte et entra dans la pièce en la laissant grande ouverte. Hadrian en profita aussitôt et entra derrière lui dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un bureau et une mini bibliothèque. Dix elfes se trouvaient autour de la table au centre, son sac et ses vêtements posés dessus, et écoutaient l'elfe parler rapidement dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les elfes ressortirent tous de la pièce, probablement pour aller le chercher, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué de comprendre qu'ils avaient remarqué son évasion. Il sourit à sa chance et referma la porte avec sa magie avant de se précipiter vers ses vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement et passa la bandoulière de son sac par dessus son épaule. Il allait enfiler sa veste quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dehors et qu'il sentit une pression sur ses boucliers mentaux. Il se hâta de mettre sa veste et remit sa cape, coupant la pression d'un coup, avant de déverrouiller la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit à la volé et trois elfes entrèrent, cherchant la pièce du regard. Hadrian en profita pour passer à côté d'eux et ressortir. Il y avait une dizaine d'elfes dans le couloir qui le cherchaient et se lançaient des ordres. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, soulagé d'avoir pensé au sort d'insonorisation. Il se glissa agilement entre eux et repartit dans un autre couloir. Visiblement, ils pouvaient le localiser mentalement, si la pression qu'il avait sentit plus tôt était bien une attaque mentale, et la cape le cachait de leurs recherches. Il sourit malicieusement, il allait bien s'amuser.

Il attendit d'être dans un endroit tranquille et avec plein de planques possible, un petit jardin non loin du hall principale. Puis, il retira sa cape et attendit. Dès qu'il sentit la pression et les entendit arriver, il remit la cape et s'échappa.

.

-sSs-

.

La reine était en train de discuter avec Gilderien pour savoir comment l'enfant était entré dans la ville, quand l'un des guérisseurs entra dans la salle du trône en courant. Il la salua rapidement avant de déclarer :

_ Ma reine, l'enfant s'est échappé et on n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il peut vous échapper ? C'est un enfant humain, fit l'un des conseillés.

_ On n'en sait rien. Il a quelque chose qui dissimule son esprit. On arrive à le sentir à certains moments, mais dès qu'on approche, il disparaît de nouveau pour réapparaître ailleurs.

Oromis eut un petit rire amusé à ça en commentant :

_ On dirait qu'il vous fait tous tourner en bourrique.

_ Et tu trouves cela amusant, Oromis ? demanda la reine. Il pourrait être un assassin ou un espion de l'Empire.

_ J'en doute, ma reine, répliqua le vieux dragonnier. Si c'était le cas, il ne s'amuserait pas à faire courir les guérisseurs, surtout s'il a un moyen de rester cacher ainsi et de traverser nos meilleurs protections magiques pour entrer dans la cité. Il finira par s'arrêter quand il aura faim.

_ Je peux le sentir de manière intermittente, intervint Gilderien. Mais ce qu'il utilise le cache même à mes sens. Cependant, de ce que je peux sentir, il est très amusé. Je pense que Oromis Shur'tugal a raison. Il n'a pas le comportement d'un espion.

_ On pourrait peut-être essayer de le visualiser, proposa l'une des conseillères en sortant un miroir d'une bourse à sa taille.

La reine hocha la tête et lui fit signe de lancer le sort. L'elfe mit le miroir de manière à ce qu'ils puissent tous le voir et visualisa le garçon après que le guérisseur lui en ait fournie une image mentale. Le miroir devint noir, puis une image apparut. Le garçon était perché sur une branche d'un arbre dans un jardin et fixait la porte en face de lui, attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ils entendirent alors les bruits de pas des guérisseurs et virent le garçon sourire malicieusement avant de prendre une étrange cape posée à côté de lui, de sauter de l'arbre et de se recouvrir de la cape. Ils furent surpris de le voir disparaître totalement sous la cape juste avant que les elfes n'entrent dans le jardin et que celui de tête ne pousse un cri de frustration. Cependant, le sort semblait être capable de le suivre car la vision se déplaça dans les couloirs, ouvrant et fermant les portes derrières lui. Il finit par réussir à sortir du bâtiment médical dans la forêt. La vision s'arrêta là, puis se remit à bouger vers un autre bâtiment qu'ils reconnurent comme étant la bibliothèque. Il y entra, puis monta à l'étage et retira la cape, regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement.

_ Wow... J'pensais pas qu'il existait une bibliothèque plus grande que celle de Seconde...

Puis, il se mit à regarder dans les étagères, sortant des rouleaux de parchemins et des livres de leurs casiers pour les y remettre aussitôt après avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Sérieusement, y a rien d'écrit dans une langue que je comprends ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je tombe sur le seul monde où ils ont des alphabets totalement différents ?!

Il continua à fouiller et la reine envoya des elfes pour l'arrêter. Plusieurs groupes gardaient les sorties pendant qu'un trio était chargé d'attraper l'enfant humain.

Hadrian soupira en reposant encore un livre, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dans les alphabets qu'il connaissait et ça l'ennuyait. Il se retourna pour chercher autre part et vit trois elfes qui lui bloquaient le chemin.

_ Oh.

L'un des trois s'avança et lui dit en anglais très accentué :

_ Tu vas nous suivre, enfant humain.

_ Et si je dis non ?

_ Les sorties sont bloquées, tu n'as nul par où courir et on sait pour ton étrange cape.

Hadrian fit une moue boudeuse avant de hocher lentement la tête. Puis, il toucha le bras de l'elfe rapidement avant de se mettre à courir.

_ Attrapez-moi si vous pouvez !

Il passa par dessus une rambarde et vit les elfes courir derrière lui et le rattraper très rapidement. Okay, il était temps de monter au niveau supérieur. Il bondit par dessus une table et ouvrit un portail juste en dessous de lui, passant dedans sans problème. Il sourit joyeusement en ressortant sur le toit de la bibliothèque et s'approcha du bord pour faire coucou aux gardes là.

_ Hé ho ! Je suis là !

Ils levèrent la tête et lui dirent de descendre. Il leur sourit joyeusement avant de se mettre à courir de nouveau. Les elfes le poursuivaient et il s'amusait comme un fou en les faisant courir un peu partout. Dès que l'un d'eux s'approchait un peu trop, il utilisait un portail pour aller ailleurs. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis lorsqu'ils l'attraperont, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas courir pour toujours, qu'ils étaient plus rapides que lui et qu'ils semblaient avoir un moyen de le retrouver où qu'il soit, même quand il utilisait sa cape. Mais il s'amuserait tant que ça durerait, après tout, il était un fils de Maraudeur.

Il eut un sourire malicieux alors qu'il sortait quelques produits Weasley de son sac. Phase trois enclenchée.

Oromis regardait l'enfant avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il faisait tourner tous les elfes après lui en bourrique. Il lui rappelait l'un de ses anciens élèves qui s'amusait grandement à faire des farces au reste des dragonniers.

_ On peut dire que ce petit est plein de ressources, commenta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

_ Et ça t'amuse ? Ces portails peuvent être très dangereux, fit la reine. Et comment fait-il pour utiliser de la magie sans dire un mot ?

_ Il me semble qu'il a parlé de « monde » tout à l'heure, fit remarquer l'elfe qui le visualisait. Peut-être que sa magie vient de son monde à lui.

_ C'est moi ou il se dirige vers la maison-arbre du dragonnier ? fit un autre.

Ils regardèrent le miroir et effectivement, le garçon était en train de grimper les escaliers de la maison-arbre d'Eragon.

_ Je me demande comment il réagira face à Saphira, commenta pensivement Oromis.

Hadrian monta les escaliers rapidement et ouvrit la porte sans problème. Il devait être dans une maison. Il plaça un piège dans l'entrée avant de fouiller l'endroit. Il n'y avait que deux portes, une menant à une salle de bain et une deuxième menant à...

_ Oh bordel de merde un dragon !

Le-dit dragon releva la tête de là où elle était posée sur ses pattes avants et le fixa curieusement. Une voix venant de sous son aile lança :

_ Saphira est une dragonne.

Hadrian hocha la tête et répondit :

_ Toute mes excuses. Je recommence.

Il sortit, ferma la porte et la rouvrit avant de faire :

_ Oh bordel de merde une dragonne !

La personne sous l'aile éclata de rire et la dragonne émit un son étrange ressemblant à un éboulis et Hadrian se dit qu'il avait gagné des points et qu'elle était en train de rire. L'aile se souleva et un... Il ressemblait à un elfe mais aussi à un humain. Un Elfain ? Yeah, il allait prendre Elfain. L'elfain sortit de sous l'aile et s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire :

_ Bonjour, je suis Eragon. Et derrière moi, c'est ma partenaire, Saphira.

_ Enchanté ! Je suis Loki le Fripon. Elle va pas me manger ?

_ Non, je crois que tu l'amuses.

Eragon sembla écouter pendant un instant et ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

_ Elle dit que, de toute façon, tu es trop petit et maigre pour faire un apéritif.

_ Je ne suis pas petit !

Eragon allait répondre quand il y eut un bruit sourd derrière eux, suivit d'un juron sonore. Hadrian jeta un regard derrière son épaule avant de fixer Eragon avec un sourire malicieux :

_ Dis, ça te dis de faire tourner des elfes en bourrique ?

L'adolescent leva un sourcil avant de demander :

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Ba, je me suis réveillé enfermé dans une chambre sans mes affaires. J'avais deux options, rester sagement dans la chambre en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher, ou sortir et semer un peu de chaos. Et comme je suis un farceur je ne pouvait définitivement pas aller avec l'option une. Ça fait deux heures que je les fais me courir après.

Eragon eut un sourire amusé et regarda sa dragonne avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ?

_ Oh, juste un piège qui les fait pendre la tête en bas pendant quelques minutes.

Eragon hocha la tête avant de se lever et d'attraper une selle.

_ Saphira et moi, on peut t'emmener quelque part où ils auront du mal à te trouver.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

Hadrian leur sourit avant de rejoindre l'elfain sur la selle. La dragonne décolla et atterrit devant un large bâtiment au centre de la ville. Hadrian fit une moue boudeuse et allait s'en aller, quand Eragon le souleva par la taille pour le placer sous son bras et sauta rapidement à terre. Hadrian se débattit, mais le dragonnier ne le lâcha pas et entra dans le hall où se trouvaient la reine, la cour et Oromis.

_ T'es pas drôle Elfain ! se plaignit-il alors que Eragon le déposait devant le reste des elfes.

Eragon lui jeta un regard intrigué et demanda :

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

_ Elfain. Tu ressemble à un mix d'elfe et d'humain, donc elfain.

_ Je vois...

Eragon se plaça sur le côté avec sa dragonne alors que la reine prenait la parole :

_ Qui es-tu, enfant humain ? Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

_ Je suis Loki, le Fripon. Et je suis arrivé ici en volant sur Saphira avec l'elfain !

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que la reine ne reformule sa question :

_ Comment es-tu arrivé dans la forêt ?

_ En tombant, répondit-il innocemment.

Il pouvait voir des elfes tiquer alors que Eragon et le vieil elfe à côté de lui retenaient des sourires. La reine garda sa patience et redemanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que sont ces portails verts que tu utilises ?

_ Des portails verts pouvant m'emmener d'un point A à un pont B.

_ Comment est-ce que tu les fais ?

_ Magie !

_ Aucune magie ne peut faire ça.

_ Votre magie, peut-être, mais je suis le Fripon ! Ma magie fait ce que je veux.

_ Eragon et Arya t'ont vu tomber d'un nuage noir, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Un portail d'entre-monde. Ils m'emmène dans les mondes au hasard et me font toujours tomber. Je blâme Chance et Hasard pour ça, ils n'arrêtent pas de jouer aux dés avec mes destinations.

Il fit une moue boudeuse à ça. C'était vrai que les jeux de dés des deux Entités lui attiraient souvent des ennuies. Mais Chaos l'adorait et s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il puisse semer un peu de chaos.

_ Tu veux nous faire croire que tu viens d'un autre monde ? fit dédaigneusement l'un des elfes.

_ Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, je connais ma vérité et elle me suffit. Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

_ Tu as dormis pendant un jour et demi, répondit Oromis.

Hadrian hocha la tête, puis sortit son portable pour être sûr d'avoir bien passé la barre des vingt-quatre heures.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je me suis bien amusé, mais si je peux rien lire ici, ça ne sert à rien de rester.

Il allait ouvrir un portail quand le vieil elfe lui demanda :

_ Si on t'enseigne notre langue, est-ce que tu accepteras de partager tes connaissances ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant peut vous apprendre ?

_ Tu n'es pas un enfant, Loki Dreyma. Ton esprit est peut-être protégé par une barrière nous empêchant de lui donner un âge, mais ton regard est plus vieux que ton corps.

_ Ça veut dire quoi « dreyma » ?

_ Illusion.

Il eut un petit rire à ça et hocha la tête. Ce mot lui allait bien, surtout qu'il jouait le dieu du chaos et des farceurs. La reine jeta un regard noir à Oromis et lui dit en ancien langage :

_ Oromis, ne propose pas ce genre de marcher à un inconnus. Si ça se trouve, il travail pour l'Empire.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Et on peut toujours lui faire dire dans notre langue qu'il n'est pas un ennemis, il ne pourra pas mentir, répondit-il sagement.

La reine considéra sa réponse avant de lui faire signe de procéder. Oromis s'avança vers l'enfant qui n'en était pas un et lui dit :

_ Il se trouve qu'on est au bord de la guerre et certains ont du mal à penser que tu n'es pas un espion.

_ Je vois mal comment je pourrais prouver le contraire. Même si c'est stupide de penser ça, vu que je me suis fait voir et que je n'ai pas profité de mes capacités pour faire autre chose que des farces inoffensives.

_ Effectivement. Mais pour être certain, je voudrais que tu dise quelque chose dans notre langue, vois-tu, on ne peut pas mentir en ancien langage.

Hadrian leva un sourcil à ça, mais se dit que ça devait être une langue magique, comme le fourchelang et donc qu'on ne pouvait réellement pas mentir avec. Sauf, bien sûr, si on était un enfant d'Entités. Il avait bien totalement baratiné Tom et Harry dans l'univers précédent en parlant fourchelang, après tout. Donc, il fit la chose normal à faire et haussa les épaules en disant :

_ Okay, pourquoi pas.

Oromis hocha la tête et lui apprit rapidement à dire correctement :

_ Je ne suis pas un ennemis des elfes, je ne travail pas pour le roi Galbatorix, je ne travail pas pour l'Empire, je ne viens pas d'Alagaësia mais d'un autre monde.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les elfes le fixaient étrangement mais avec moins de méfiance. Ils devaient vraiment avoir confiance en leur langage... Il se tourna vers Oromis :

_ Donc, vous m'apprenez tout ce que vous savez si je vous apprends ce que je sais ?

_ C'est le marcher, oui.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ma magie fonctionne pour vous, mais ça ne me pose pas de problème de discuter avec vous. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse quoi que ce soit dans votre guerre, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

_ Acceptable, acquiesça l'elfe. Quel âge as-tu et pourquoi ressembles-tu à un enfant ?

_ La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'en avais environs cent-treize donc... je dirais cent-quinze ans. Et j'ai eu un accident qui m'a rajeunis.

_ C'est impossible qu'un humain normal soit aussi vieux, fit l'un des elfes.

Hadrian leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua vertement :

_ Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne suis PAS humain. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Et ce que je suis ne vous regarde pas, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Hadrian hésitait vraiment à rester, ces elfes étaient clairement anti-humains et il savait que ceux qu'il avait piégés reviendrais après lui. Ses seuls alliés semblaient être le vieil elfe et Eragon et il se demandait sérieusement si ça en valait la peine. Finalement, il décida que non et ouvrit un portail dimensionnel au hasard avant de disparaître dedans. Les connaissances auraient pu être intéressantes, mais pas la compagnie. Peut-être qu'il reviendra dans ce monde ou un univers similaire une autre fois, mais pas pour le moment.

Enfin, il s'était bien amusé, et les elfes ne risquaient pas de l'oublier.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
